Cali SunShine
by Flika
Summary: Sasuke, living with his godfather Minato for the last 11years is about to get a brother Minato never knew about. Now he's trying to be the perfect big brother to a guy that wants nothing to do with him. KibaNaru, later SasuNaru, InoSaku, & others. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_**Cali SunShine**_

* * *

**Shout Outs:  
****First: My amazing beta _Ruka-x3_ who has helped me out a lot and is my very first beta.  
****Second: Goes to _Crimson Crypt_ who has answered many question for me that has helped me when writing this fiction.  
****Last: _TannerUzumaki _who offered to be my beta but was too late. I would like to thank them just for offering and answering me ('cause no one did at first) and has offered to beta for me in the future.**

* * *

**Quote:  
"You see better people around you all the time. Not to be envious and not to take that out in bitterness is a hard lesson, but you better, because you can't always be Frank Lloyd Wright. You've got to learn to live in it. You've got to stand it"  
********- Philip Johnson**

**********Sex Fact:  
Semen contains zinc and calcium, both of which are proven to prevent tooth decay and make teeth whiter.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Name; Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

"What's going on?

"I don't know."

"Hey, the Uchiha's place has been taped off!"

"So sad, but it was bound to happen sooner or later."

The sound of police sirens filled the late night streets, where many residents were exiting their homes to investigate the scene at the end of the block. Only the blue and red lights could be seen on white cars and if one was lucky enough to see between the crowds, they could see the yellow tape that closed off the Uchiha residence.

Everyone was talking, spreading rumors and being asked questions by police to see what they could have known. Everything the police were told were lies. He just wasn't going to tell them that. What reason was there to fix the rumors when it was already too late? He didn't see the need to.

Sasuke, a young boy no older than six, was sitting on the hood of a police car. He was bundled in an over sized blue coat that hid most of his hunched over body along with his ripped and blood stained clothes. His long black hair fell over his eyes and brushed against his cheeks. When a gust of cold wind blew past him, he held the coat more closely to his body. There was a female officer tending to him, she was a pretty woman, at least that what he thought, and she was kind giving him her coat when he shivered from the cold night air. But, just because she was nice didn't mean he was ever going to answer the questions she asked.

He kept his mouth shut tightly, sure not to let a single sound slip past his lips. When the officers asked if he was cold, hungry, tired, thirsty, or anything else like that, he would answer by shaking his head yes or no, but those were the only answers the police were getting out of him.

"Please son," An older officer tried to coax. He was tall compared to the woman officer and had messy gray hair with a stubbly mustache. That mustache was the only thing Sasuke could look at, it was just too distracting. "Do you know why he did this?" Sasuke gave no answer, not even a shake of the head.

"No use," Said the brunette female police officer beside him. "He's probably traumatized. He might need therapy to talk about it all." The mustached man nodded and left Sasuke to himself. The child scowled at the older women's words. Why would he need therapy?

Sure, he was a little scared by what had just happened but he didn't need therapy just because he didn't want to talk about it. Why would he want to talk about it? Why would he want to relive what had happened only hours ago? Besides, what would they do anyway if they knew; there was nothing left to do.

It was starting to get quieter; many of the neighbors had left the scene when the police told everyone to leave. He liked it that way, quiet. That's how he wanted it.

Sasuke just continue to sit there, waiting for the police to tell him when he could leave, where he would go, and with whom he would stay with. At this moment he had no more family; no aunts, uncles, grandparents, or cousins to live with. He was alone with no family and was most likely going to be sent to an orphanage. And it was all because his brother was driven crazy. Crazy by the pressure their parents pushed onto them. Of course, with Itachi being older, he snapped first; even if Sasuke was being pushed harder to follow in his brother's footsteps.

"Sir," he heard one of the younger police officers yell and came running out of the house. "Mister Uchiha left a will. With it was a note saying who to contact if something was to happen and their children needed a place to stay." He informed the same mustached officer that questioned Sasuke earlier, handing over the folder slip of paper. His beady brown eyes scanned the paper and he nodded to himself.

"Get me a phone, take the kid with us back to the station, and I want someone to track down this man." The officer said as he ushered the female cop to seat Sasuke in one of the police vehicles. "His name's Minato Namikaze. Find him!"

* * *

Sasuke waited at the police station for hours, sitting on a hard wooden bench next to a man who smelled horribly of alcohol. The sun was coming up and he felt terribly tired, but he couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw red; red blood, red covered knifes, and worse of all, red eyes… He shivered at the memory. The man sitting next to him glanced at the child curiously before shrugging and passing out.

No one had yet to inform Sasuke why they brought him to the station, but he already knew the most of it. To figure out Sasuke's new living arrangements.

He was currently waiting for his new guardian to show up. Even though, whenever this person did show up, Sasuke wouldn't know. He had never once met this person, yet he had heard the name spoken around the house from time to time. Never had the owner of the name come for a visit, nor had he even seen a photograph of this person his entire life. This person could already be here and Sasuke wouldn't have even known.

Sasuke was getting tired of just sitting here watching officers working and pacing around the station, while pretending like he didn't even notice. He felt awkward, to say the least; he may have acted like he wanted to be left to himself, but in reality, Sasuke really just wanted one person at the moment to take the time to comfort him. What child wouldn't after witnessing the death of their family? But, still, not a single officer in the station had taken the time to even ask him if was going to be alright, or tell him things would get better. No one did anything.

About ten or so minutes later, the loud sound of the police station's doors being thrown open echoed through the building. Sasuke, curious as to who had done so, looked up to see a tall man with messy blond hair in yellow pajamas running through the station. The man didn't even look like he knew he was in the building, he just kept running, dodging everything in his way, until he was nothing more than a flash of yellow. But, when the man spotted Sasuke on the bench, he stopped abruptly then went straight to the young boy. He embraced him in a crushingly tight hug.

At first Sasuke didn't know what he should do. He wanted a hug only minutes ago, but now he just felt uncomfortable. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the yellow clad man. He could feel him tighten his hold on the boy and the man's body began to shake. It was then that Sasuke realized the man was crying.

"…Y-you look…Ju-just l-l-like her." the blond whispered to the small boy. "I-I'm so s-sorry…S-Sasuke."

Sasuke felt his eye water and he too cried along with the blond haired man, gripping onto his pajamas tighter and sobbing into the man's chest. The older of the two patted down Sasuke's hair as he murmured soothing words to the child, trying to calm him the best he could. When Sasuke didn't stop crying, he didn't release his hold. They stayed like that for some time until the mustached police officer stepped in.

"Mr. Namikaze, I presume."

The blond looked up from Sasuke's shoulder and answered with a shaky yes.

"We need you to fill out some paperwork in my office. As you should already know, Mr. Uchiha had named you as the godfather of his children. We have a lawyer in the back to help with the legal documents, so if you two could just follow me…" The older man turned to walk away, beckoning for the two to follow. Minato picked Sasuke up and carried the boy, still hugged to his chest, while whispering soothingly in his ear.

"It's okay Sasuke, things will get better."

* * *

"Sasuke," Minato called softly while turning the car off. When he got no response, he turned in his seat to see the small boy fast asleep in the back of the car. A smile graced his lips at the sight. Sasuke looked so much like his parents. It made Minato's heart sting knowing that his best friends were dead and never coming back. But, for Sasuke's sake, he would learn to cope and comfort the young boy; even if he himself never had a child and had no idea how to care for one.

"Sasuke," he called again. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned around in his seat to shake the young boys' shoulders lightly until he groaned and reluctantly woke up. "Sasuke, we're home." Minato told the boy before opening his then the back door to help Sasuke out of the seat. Sasuke was obviously still half asleep and hoping to sleep again soon, he had had a longer day than most kids would have preferred. At that moment Sasuke was fine just having the older man carrying him to the house until he saw something in the parking spot next to theirs.

"That's daddies!" Sasuke pointed with a huge smile on his face at the police cruiser next to Minato's car. His father was a police officer and always drove his car home. Sasuke was sure it was the same car since it had the same colors as his fathers and his father was the only man he knew who brought his car home. Minato smiled sadly but shook his head no. "Sorry Sasuke, but that's not your father's car." At the new information Sasuke frowned yet again and tucked his head in Minato's shoulder.

"So it's not dad's, then whose is it?"

"Mine." The blond said, smiling. "I'm a cop like your daddy was. We met back during training."

"Oh," The boy said dumbly as his eye lost their small spark of hope.

Minato carried Sasuke into the nice two-floor home and set his small body on one of the kitchen chairs. The blond poured two glasses of milk, and set one down on the table in front of Sasuke as he sat, with his own glass, across the table.

It was quiet for a while; to Minato the silence was awkward seeing as he was always a talkative person, but he just didn't know how he should start up a conversation with the young boy. Sasuke on the other hand hadn't minded the silence all too much. Up until yesterday he had grown up in a quiet household. But he would be lying if he said he didn't want to talk to his new guardian; it would have been a nice distraction right then. Realizing that Minato wasn't going to say anything soon, Sasuke swallowed some of his Uchiha pride and spoke.

"Where's your wife?" It was a completely reasonable question. He had heard his parents tell Itachi many times that people fall in love, get married, and only then are they allowed having kids. All of his father's friends that visited were married with at least one child, and they were all around his father's age. If Minato and his parents were friends then they must have been close in age, which overall meant that Minato should be married.

"…I don't have one…anymore at least." Minato said softly. The blonde's eyes were downcast and hidden from Sasuke's view with gold bangs.

"Oh," Sasuke didn't know how to reply. From the way Minato had put it, it sounded like his wife had died. He didn't want to be mean but death was not something he was interested in right now. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It's fine." The older man replied. Minato had gotten up from his seat to fix another glass of milk before sitting back down. He was quiet for a while but held a small smile on his face, most likely thinking of his deceased wife. Or at least, that was what Sasuke had thought.

"Um…how did she…die?" Sasuke asked quietly. He took back what he said earlier about talking about death; he couldn't stand Minato silent. The man just had to keep talking for him.

At first Sasuke thought Minato would be sad, maybe even a little mad, that Sasuke was butting into his personal life especially when it dealt with a topic that Sasuke had no business in. The young boy was just about to apologize and tell Minato he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to. But what he wasn't expecting was for the older male to start laughing. Laughing! Death was not a subject to laugh about.

Sasuke had glared at Minato, waiting for the older man to calm himself and explain what was so funny. It took a few moments but Minato did in fact stop. The blond looked at Sasuke with a goofy grin that only confused the boy more. "Sorry Sasuke," He said as the last few chuckles escaped his lips. "But no, she's not dead." He smiled again before his face turn grim and remorse. "She left me…for wanting to wait on having a family right after we got married. It's not that I didn't want one, it was just…we weren't living very well. She wanted a lot of children and she wanted them right then and there but we lived in a one room apartment and she didn't work at the time. We would have been struggling a lot. It wouldn't have been fair for a baby to grow up in such a hard environment." A sad smile graced Minato's face as old memories of his ex-wife haunted him; her long hair, round face, hazel eyes, and the way she yelled in Japanese when she was angry, her verbal ticks when she was nervous, and how she was always energetic about everything. "I just haven't met anybody I could love other than her."

Sasuke nodded, not knowing what else to do when he couldn't fully comprehend Minato's story. He was young and didn't know how relationships were supposed to work.

Sasuke finished his milk before Minato showed him to the guest room that would now be his bedroom. He laid there for a while not wanting to sleep, but with the exhaustion of the day catching up with him, fell asleep nonetheless.

* * *

It was early morning in Idaho, where a young Sasuke around the age of eleven was getting ready for school. He was already dressed and groomed with the only thing left to do was wake up his godfather for breakfast. He quietly cracked opened his guardian's door to see Minato still sleeping, softly he padded his way through the room to the king size bed and up to the sleeping face. He gently placed a hand on his guardian's shoulder and rocked the sleeping body awake.

Minato groaned with displeasure as he forced himself to wake up. It was like this every morning, school or not. Sasuke was an Uchiha, it didn't matter if he lost his family three years ago, he still acted like one; quiet, respectful, well-mannered, responsible and reliable. Perfect - in one word. Everything a parent would want, but for Minato – a poor, poor man who would have preferred to sleep in past 5:30 – having a kid that stuck to a tight schedule was tough…especially when it was a strict and early schedule.

"Papa-M, I already made breakfast. Please come down to eat." Sasuke said politely but with sternness in his voice.

Minato tried and failed to suppress the heavy sigh that left his lips as he flopped back down on his bed.

He didn't know how this had happened, how Sasuke had turned out the way he was now. Just a few years ago Sasuke was happy and liked to play like every other child. Now Sasuke's idea of fun was reading, studying, and politics; all well known Uchiha traits. Though it confused Minato how Sasuke became so Uchiha-like when there were no other Uchihas to learn from. In the end Minato settled for it being in the DNA.

Whatever it was, it was slowly ruining his charge's life. He had no friends, saying he couldn't hold a decent and intelligent conversation with anyone. He locked himself in his room and only came out for school and to cook.

Minato rolled his head to view his alarm clock. Sasuke would be back soon to inform him that his food was now cold and sitting in the microwave. Just like every morning. Not that it would matter they wouldn't have even eaten together. Sasuke took all meals to his room and ate while studying instead of staying at the table with Minato.

It hurt.

Again, a sigh was heard from Minato as he rolled over in bed and covered his face with his blankets. He decided then and there that Sasuke needed a better, more fun filled life.

* * *

When Sasuke was fifteen, he had returned home from school one day to find Minato already home. It was uncommon for the older man to be home at that time unless it was one of his days off.

Today was not one of them.

Curious, Sasuke walked two times as fast as usual on the walk to the front door. When he got to there, he vaguely noticed the plaid curtain missing from the glass window in the door and the windows within the front of the house. He also noted the unfamiliar truck parked by Minato's cruiser. When opening the door Sasuke was met with boxes upon boxes filling the corridor.

At first Sasuke was at a loss of words, he called out his guardian's name but there was no reply. That confused him even more. Whenever Minato was home he would have greeted Sasuke at the door with his usual violent hugs, but no, today he was nowhere to be seen and he didn't even yell a 'hello' from somewhere else in the house.

Sasuke dropped his book bag by the door, between two cardboard boxes.

He carefully maneuvered his way through the box like maze until he reached the living room at the end of the hall.

The scene living room made Sasuke want to gasp. The dark blue leather couch was missing along with the green plush arm chair that Minato fancied so much. The mahogany wood desk was in pieces and the TV was sitting in the corner of the room with the stand disassembled behind it.

"Minato," He called out. A muffled grunt and crashing sounds from the back porch answered him and Sasuke immediately went to open the sliding glass door. Minato stood there, arms full with tools, rags, and other odd items that he was trying hard not to drop, while he worked a cardboard box open with his foot.

Sasuke could only raised a fine brow at his godfather before closing the door again and walking to the kitchen. Crashing echoed from outside and the sound of the back door being opened with Minato's grumbling curses sounded throughout the house. The blond dragged himself to the kitchen to glare at his unhelpful god child.

"You know," Minato started, sitting across from Sasuke. "Most people would have helped in that situation."

"I'm not most people," Sasuke replied pouring a glass of tomato juice. "What's going on anyway?"

Minato chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head in habit. He avoided making eye contact and instead, found a crumb on the tablecloth very interesting.

"Minato…"

The older man wanted to flinch at the sound of his name. It was ridiculous that a fifteen year old boy could sound like a strict and impatient father when he wanted to be. He was impossible to lie to and Minato knew that whatever he said, Sasuke wouldn't believe him. So when it came down to it, telling the truth was the smartest idea…even if Sasuke almost murdered him for it.

"We're moving to California, for my new job." Minato said, chancing a glimpse at Sasuke for any reaction. None, so he kept talking. "Near Venice Beach, the police force there is starting to struggle. A few of their best officers have retired and there are too many newbie's out there to do the job right. Since I have some of the top records here, I'm the best option to send down there. It's good pay, much better than it is here, and there is a good school close by. I already found a condo, beautiful one at that; large with spacious rooms, own bathrooms, glamorous looking, but at a decent price, surprisingly. It has a sauna in the back of the lobby!"

Sasuke said nothing.

"…eh…"

"Okay."

Minato froze, staring at his charge. He didn't think Sasuke would agree to the move so easily. He was sure the boy would throw a fit of some sort. What teenager wouldn't when being told they were moving from the town they lived in since birth?

"…A-are you sure?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, taking a long gulp of his juice before getting up to rinse out his glass and put it in the dish washer. "I never really liked it here anyways. I lived in Idaho my whole life but I have nothing special here to hold on to. The only important thing that's happened to me here is my parents' deaths but that's not the best memory."

"What about your friends-"

"What friends?" Sasuke sat back down at the kitchen table and broadly played with one of the napkins that sat in a pile on the table. "When do we move?"

"Monday, so next week, that will give me enough time to get you enrolled in school and everything."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay." He sat up from the table, grabbing an empty box by the door, and fled up stairs to pack his room.

* * *

Sasuke, age nineteen, walked down the ocean front of Venice Beach, CA. Since he moved there four years ago, his life had brightened. He had made a few friends. They were smart and quiet people, mostly. He had graduated high school as valedictorian, and was now registered in an online college. He never liked the idea of large crowds of people and his grades were good enough that he could work without a professor at his side, though Minato didn't believe that. He had offered an old friend of his to move in with them, no rent as long as he over saw Sasuke's studies; but other than that, moving to California was by far one of the best things to ever happen to him.

He may not have gone outside much and the beach they lived by had way too many people on it, but his condo was nice and the few friends he had made were almost always over; Shikamaru, came in with the third highest grade of their graduating class even though he slept through every class, had declined college even with his grade and had decided to instead work at his Fathers' pharmacy stacking selves… Even though he thought it was 'troublesome'.

Next was Neji, who came in second between Sasuke and Shika. He and his younger cousin, Hinata had both come from a wealthy family back in Minnesota, but had moved to California together after the death of Neji's father. Sasuke couldn't really understand how he became friends with Neji; the two had argued more than anything, but he figured it was their negative attitudes and the fact that Sasuke had lived a very wealthy life before his parents' died… not that he wasn't living well now. Ever since Minato had cracked the Kyuubi case, they were living a lot better.

Hinata was a different story. Sasuke couldn't really call her a friend. She was Neji's shy baby cousin with little friends of her own. Neji invited her everywhere and she was just used to tagging along; it wasn't that Sasuke disliked Hinata, she was one of the only girls that didn't fawn over him, it's just she was too quiet and kept to herself most of the time. It was kind of creepy. Ironic, Sasuke being creep out by a quiet person.

Though, no one was as much of a creep as Sai - Sasuke's 'best friend'. He was always around, somehow, and always got into Sasuke's condo. Sasuke would wake to find Sai sleeping in his guest room, or at the kitchen table eating, or in their shower… Sai was also quiet like his other friends, but also unpredictable. He was an artist that was way too fascinated by the human body and 'dressed to impress'. One day he would dress head to toe in black one day and rainbow the next – costume makeup and hair dye. He would usually sell his ink paintings on the boardwalk; where Sasuke and Sai were at this very moment. They were heading to Sai's spot on the Oceanfront, under a shady tree and next to a retired fisherman who always glared at them and complained about today's youth.

Sasuke was walking through a maze of people, shopping and walking all around them, while trying to balance an arm full of canvases; some clean and some with dried ink already on them. Sai was having a much easier time carrying a book bag filled in caped ink, brushes, colored pastels, note books, a few frames, and an ink stamp that he used to sign all of his art – Which Sasuke believed looked very much like a penis - not that it bothered him or anything. He already knew Sai was openly gay. The only problem he had about it was the fact that Sai would give him many unwanted details.

Sai was talking, more than ever, about some store further down the boardwalk. Sasuke was only half listening but heard Sai mention a book they had from the icha icha series that Kakashi liked so much; he also said he met the writer of said book inside the store. Sai asked the writer if he owned the store but he said no, but he did say he came in for a visit since lived close by. Though, Sai was mainly talking about the cute little teenage boy working there. This boy was apparently muttering to himself in Japanese thinking no one would understand him. Unfortunately for him, Sai was fully Japanese and knew the language perfectly.

As they were about to approach Sai's tree, someone a few feet ahead of Sasuke, squealed and started yelling. He couldn't see what was going on, but he saw people in the crowd being pushed to the side. Incoherent yelling and grunts could be heard.

Suddenly someone ran right into Sasuke, a large surfboard hitting him right in the face.

"Gomen! Excuse me! Sumimasen!"

He looked down at the unfamiliar words to see blond hair pushing past him. He followed the small, thin figure, noticing it was a teenage boy maybe a year or two young than himself, with blond hair, wearing nothing but lime green swimming trunks.

"Muri shinai de!" Sai called out beside him. Sasuke assumed, with Sai only knowing two languages that the other boy was talking in Japanese as well. The boy turned around, his pink and green surfboard hitting another person in the face, was smiling a breathtaking smile at them and waving while running backwards, seemingly uncaring of everyone he was hitting.

"Gomen, Arigato!" He said loudly before turning back around just in time to run right into another teenage boy, this time with brown hair and tattoos on his face.

Sasuke couldn't help it. He watched as the blond smiled even more before hugging the brunette boy and stealthily placed a kiss on the other's cheek. The brunette laughed before taking the blonde's surfboard under one of his arms and the blonde's hand in his own before walking away together.

"Damn," He looked over to Sai who was frowning beside him. "That was the boy I told you about. It looks like he already has a boyfriend." Sai sighed before continuing to his tree and began setting up. Sasuke stayed where he was for a little longer, staring at where the blond had been, before shaking his head clear of thoughts and joining Sai under the tree.

* * *

A/N: I got the Japanese translations from several websites and friends so I think they are all right

-Gomen = sorry  
-Sumimasen = excuse me  
-Muri shinai de = take it easy / don't kill yourself  
-Arigato = Thank you  
-Kuso = shit

* * *

**_Cali SunShine_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cali SunShine_  
**

* * *

**Beta'd by _Ruka-x3_**

Quote:  
"There are bears and there are small dogs. Be strong like bear! If they take out your teeth, sit on the dogs. Bears always forget they can just sit on dogs. Sit on the dogs!"  
-Dave Eggers

Sex Fact:  
Men that look at porn with 2 males involved produce more sperm than men that look at porn staring females.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Name; Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

In Little Tokyo, LA, **(1)**a woman sat with long, thick red hair that hung freely along her back, nearly reaching the floor when seated. She was sitting on a plush blue bar stool at the counter of her favorite food cart, Ichiraku Ramen. She waited for the man in his mid thirties to place a steaming bowl of ramen in front of her as she lovingly rubbed her enlarged belly. A breathtaking smile graced her face as she caressed her stomach, dreaming of how soon enough she would be able to cradle the small child growing within her.

Yes she was pregnant, at 39 weeks to be exact and the little one would be born any day now. Her doctor estimated her due date to be October 14th and today was the 9th. Not much of a wait left.

She smiled down at her stomach, wondering about many things; what will her baby look like? Will he have red hair like her? Brown eyes like her? Tan skin like her? Or would he have blond hair? Will he have blue eyes? Will his face be long instead of round? Will he look like the father who would never know about him?

She sighed wretchedly; she missed her ex-husband. She really did. They were so in love and she knew neither of them could fall for someone else ever again. But she left for him. She left so he could fulfill his dreams of becoming a cop. He wanted to make that dream a reality before ever having children to make life easier on them, and she couldn't bear to know she almost ruined it. The second she found out she was pregnant she did the only thing she could think of.

She ran...

She ran, her bags all packed and at her side, only a note on the table saying she left with signed divorce papers. It just about killed her. It killed him inside as well, she hoped. It was selfish and mean but she didn't want to be the only one hurting for her actions and if he was hurt, that meant he really truly loved her.

She shook her head clear of any unwanted thoughts; it was bad for the baby to get so upset and worked up. Yes, she would forget all about that for her baby.

Her baby…

A full blown scowl crossed her face. How much longer could she still call him 'baby'? She knew that her baby was a boy, but she still hadn't thought of a name for him. She looked through tens of hundreds of baby name books, only to come out with none she liked. She tried the web and thought about names she already knew, but not one seemed to jump out at her. She looked at some more traditional Japanese names, wanting to keep her family heritage alive, but again none of them she really liked. She only hoped when it was finally time for him to be born, a name would come to her.

"Here you go," The man said as he placed a steaming bowl of ramen in front of her; it was Miso flavored with strips of cooked pork, tofu, seaweeds, shitake mushrooms, and her personal favorite, kamaboko fishcake, otherwise known as narutos. She grinned and looked up the sweet smiling face of the bar owner.

"Thanks old man!" She yelled and grabbed a pair of wooden chopsticks located in an empty soup can close by. She stirred the hot broth about, noticing that there was more of her favorite topping in the bowl than there was ramen. "Wow, thanks for the extras!"

The older gentleman laughed full heartily and waved the comment away with his hand. "I know how much you love narutos so I couldn't help but slip a few extras in there. Think of it as my late baby-shower gift to you."

She snorted and threw her head back as an obnoxious laugh escaped her, her eyes watered slightly and she gently held the side of her stomach as she laughed.

"How much longer do I have to wait before I get to cook for your mini-me?" He asked noticing how large the young woman in front of him had grown.

"Not too long, a week, two tops." She said stuffing a lock of hair behind her ear. She held conjoined chopsticks in both hands, breaking them apart with a yell of "Itadakimasu!" which caused many people around the cart to stop and wince. "But I doubt he could eat anything solid so soon." She joked as she took in her first mouthful of noodles. She let them dangle out of her closed mouth and slurped them up rather rudely; in her defense, it was considered a compliment to slurp your noodles loudly in Japan and little Tokyo shouldn't be any different.

She went for one of the little white star shaped fishcakes with her chopsticks, tips right in the middle of the pink spiral, like she liked it. She lifted her favorite food to her lips, ready to eat the small fishcake, but fate had other plans.

Her eyes went wide and she gripped her sides in pain, dropping her chopsticks on the counter, she looked down at her spoiled dress and back up at the stand owner with shock written all over her face.

"O-old man,"

"What's wrong Kushina?" He asked fearfully. The young women took a look at her lap again, grinding her teeth as another wave of pain shot through her.

"C-call Jiraiya," She gritted out through clenched teeth. "It's time!"

* * *

Sixteen hours.

That's how long it took to bring her child into this world. Sixteen hours of pain and screaming and many foul words and death threats that were finally awarded with high pitch crying of her newly born son. Today was now the 10th, her baby's birthday. The world's most precious day, in her mind. The only thing that could have ever made this day better was a…

"Naruto,"

An older gentleman with long, white disheveled hair looked over to his young niece resting in a hospital bed beside him. She was recovering while the doctors weighed and check the baby over in another room.

"What was that honey?" He asked with a little confusion in his voice. "You said something about a naruto?"

"I want a naruto." Kushina said tiredly as she readjusted the thick blankets around her chin for more comfort. "I didn't get to eat them yesterday. I think I deserve one Jiraiya."

Jiraiya gave out a breathy chuckle and leaned over to place a kiss on the woman's still sweaty forehead.

"I think you do too, sweetie."

They fell into a comfortable silence; Kushina smiling while thinking of her little baby. She didn't get to see him for very long before the nurse took him to get cleaned up, but she could tell right away that he was going to be a looker. He was going to be popular, have girls begging at his feet to date them, and he was going to be an amazingly cocky bastard who knew he looked good and let it be known; and she was going to be the mother that would embarrass him for it every second she could.

Now the only thing missing from her fantasy was the name the girls were going to chant.

"Excuses me," A gentle voice called from the cracked door. Both Jiraiya and Kushina looked up to see a pretty little nurse waiting at the door. She had a small smile on that reached her eyes to prove she was truly happy.

"Would you like to hold your son?" She asked quietly, slipping in to the room completely to show a small sleeping bundle cradled in her arms.

Kushina nodded eagerly as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She held out her arms to the nurse who carefully handed her a blue rounded blanket with her baby snuggled inside. Slowly, as to not wake the sleeping infant, she pulled the blanket back to get a better look at her child. She gasped at the sight.

He was beautiful.

Naturally tan skin that made the small tuft of blond hair upon his head look even brighter than it was. Long blond lashes on the rim of his closed eyes that gently cradled against round, pouty cheeks. On those cheeks were birth marks… odd birth marks, six thin tan lines, three on each cheek, were noticeable only if you really looked. But they didn't take away from his appeal. If anything they made the infant even more gorgeous. She couldn't see his eyes since they were closed but a part of her knew they were a stunning blue.

Kushina smiled lovingly at the napping baby; he was absolutely perfect.

"Have you thought of a name?" The nurse asked, breaking Kushina out of her hypnotized state. Kushina frowned, hey brows coming together and her button nose wrinkling.

"No," She told the nurse dejectedly.

The nurse nodded, her smile still on her face, "That's okay, not everybody has a name right away." She reassured. "I can come back later once you think of one-"

"No!" Kushina said louder then meant to. "Stay, a name will come to me any second now." She said, holding a hand out for the nurse to wait.

"...no I don't like that one..."

"...Na, to dork-ish..."

"...Blah..."

"Naruto,"

She looked over at Jiraiya sitting in the metal chair beside her with his hand cradling his chin with a thoughtful look.

"Name him Naruto." He repeated, looking at the blond infant.

"…Naruto?" Kushina mimicked, like she was tasting the sound on her tongue. She looked the sleeping baby over thoughtfully before grinning and turning to the nurse still waiting beside her bed. "He most defiantly looks like a Naruto."

* * *

At five years old, Naruto had a perfect life.

His mother was pretty and tough. She was an amazing singer that was always singing a Broadway musical song that Jiraiya sent her to on her birthday. She didn't have the best voice but Naruto loved to fall asleep to it. She was always up to playing with him and never lost her temper when she was upset with him either.

His great uncle was fun and carefree. Usually he would watch Naruto while his mom worked at a clothing store in the mall. His mother was always arguing with Jiraiya too, but it was mostly playful. It only became violent when Naruto asked Jiraiya to read him a bed time story. Likely to say, Naruto never asked for that again.

His apartment was roomy with many of his favorite toys. It was close to the beach and he could see the water in the morning when he woke up. It would instantly bright up every morning.

He had the coolest family car in Venice Beach, that the world had ever seen; his mother's bright blue Volkswagen bus that had a tape player that his mother would sing to. Large brown cushy seats that circled around the bus, leaving tons of room to move around and play when the car was in park. And it the most awesome peace sign posters tacked to the inside of the roof.

And he got to eat ramen every day.

It was like a dream come true.

But that dream, he was afraid, would be shattered by one new detail.

"NNNOOOOO!"

Naruto winched at the high pitch screech from the little girl that just ran past him. An older man, most likely her father chased after her. Another little boy to the left of him was crying while clinging to his mother's leg. A little further in the room was a boy hitting another boy in the head with a wooden block and some girl sticking a crayon in her ear.

It was awful and scary.

It was hell on earth.

It was… kindergarten.

Naruto gripped the hem of his mother's coat, refusing to budge as she struggled to remove him. He didn't want to be here, if the other kids were acting this way then the place had to be evil.

"Come on Naru-Chan, Okaasan needs to leave." Kushina whined like many of the children in the room. Naruto shook his head profusely and clutched on even tighter, unknowingly leaving wrinkles in his mother's clothing. Another kid from somewhere in the room began screaming and Naruto pressed his face into his mother's skirt even more. "Come on; Douzo chibi. Okaasan has to leave now."

"Iie! Iie! Iie!" Naruto sobbed and continually tried to fuse himself with his mother.

Kushina sighed, running out of ideas; she used the only option she had left.

"Look, if you don't let go of Okaasan, right now, then you will not be having ramen for the next two weeks." Knowing damn well that his mother never bluffed, Naruto released her immediately. "Good, now go and play and Jiraiya will be here this afternoon to get you; Capeesh?"

"Iie!" Naruto cried again, he didn't want to be here. He didn't want his mom to leave. He just wanted to go home, away from these other strange yelling kids.

"Naruto," His mother warned in a low tone, secretly telling Naruto she was done playing games. She stood high on her heels, making Naruto fell tiny in comparison. "You will stay here while Okaasan goes to work. Uncle Prevy will be here at two to pick you up." Her face relaxed when Naruto nodded and she sent the boy a soft, loving smile. "Now, try to have fun please and try making friends. It won't be that bad." She leaned down to place a quick kiss on his forehead which made Naruto blush and tried to wipe the remnants off his face. Kushina just chuckled before kissing him again on the cheek and turning around to leave.

"Oh, and Naruto," She called back when she almost reached the doors.

"Nani?"

"Stop with the Japanese at school, no one here knows what you're saying."

"O-okay, Okaasan."

* * *

After his first day of kindergarten Naruto had made two amazing friends, Rock Lee and Gaara Subaku; the two boys were Naruto's only two amazing friends for years. Key words 'his only friends'.

All three boys were considered out cast, losers, dorks, and unpopular.

It was sad to see how cruel young children could be, but it was because of this cruelty that the three boys became friends. They soon realized that they all had two things in common. They had the teasing and they only had one parent.

Lee lived with his father Gai, his mother died of lung cancer a year after he was born. Naruto had seen pictures of Lee's mother; she was beautiful beyond belief, with long dark hair and a petite body. The only features her and Lee shared were the long eye lashes. Other than that, Lee was a miniature version of his father, except he had rounder eyes.

Gaara also lived with his father, but if you visit Gaara's home you wouldn't even notice. Gaara's father was never around, so he was left in the care of his two older siblings. His sister Temari was the oldest, with four years on Gaara and two years on Kankuro, Gaara's older brother. Like Lee, Gaara's mother was also dead. She had died giving birth to Gaara causing her husband to blame their child for her death. In reality, it was their fault. After the birth of Kankuro, the doctor warned the couple of having anymore children, saying that a birth defect of the wife's uterus could endanger the life of their next child and herself. They didn't listen.

After hearing his friends' stories, Naruto started to wonder. He had a mom, but not a dad. Both his friends knew what happened to their missing parents, but Naruto didn't. Did his father die like his friends' moms? If so, then how? Lee and Gaara heard their dads talk about their wives all the time, so why didn't Naruto ever hear about his father?

It was these questions that brought a nine year old Naruto to ask his mother the truth.

"Okaasan?" Naruto asked one evening at the dinner table. Kushina looked up from the bowl of noodles she was slurping to look at her son.

"Nani?" It wasn't uncommon for them to speak Japanese at home. In fact it was almost a rule that they had too. Kushina didn't want Naruto losing his boundaries and heritage, so enforced that only Japanese would be spoken between four and six pm. Right now though, it was a little past seven.

"W-what happened t-to d-da…daddy?"

Kushina choked on her ramen. She knew that one day Naruto would ask that question. She just didn't think it would be now.

"Um, well…" Kushina trailed off, looking at her dinner as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Y-you don't have a d-daddy." She said, in her mind that was the truth, or at least half true. A 'daddy' was someone who cared and loved a kid more than anything in the world. Minato didn't know about Naruto. Minato couldn't love Naruto. But seeing her son's defeated look, she quickly added. "At least, not yet, that is. You don't have a daddy yet, but one day…one day you'll have the best daddy in the world."

Naruto looked up to his mother with wide, joy filled blue eyes. "Really Okaasan, do you really mean it? And I mean _really_ mean it?"

"Yes Naruto, I _really_ mean it. Now if you're done, go put your bowl in the sink so I can do the dishes later."

Naruto stood on his chair, grabbing his bowl as he did so, before jumping from the seat, ignoring his mother lecturing and promises of pain if he did that again. Kushina sighed the second Naruto was out of the room.

"Baka na ko hodo kawaii."

That was by far one of the hardest things she had ever done. To lie to her son like that, to lie to herself; it was times like these she wished she never left Minato. Times like these she wished she just told Minato the truth instead of disappearing. Times like these she regretted saying things she knew she never should have said.

She knew damn well that Naruto could never have a perfect dad. No one was perfect. And she couldn't bring herself to fall in love with someone else. She was still in love and even if she wasn't, where would she start looking? A bar? No, too many alcoholics. A club? Really, women her age with kids went clubbing _all_ the time. The market? What honestly good man do you find at the market unless they're already married? None.

She would never be able to find another love again. She didn't want to anyways. She had met Minato through mutual friends at a wedding; her friend Mikoto was marrying a man named Fugaku, though it wasn't for love. Mikoto had gotten pregnant and she came from a traditional family that frowned upon having children before marriage.

Kushina smiled recalling her old friend's wedding.

Minato had been the best man, going to school with the groom for years. He had made a toast, one that got everyone's attention. She could remember Minato leaving the stage, climbing onto her table, standing right in front of her and saying, "Congrats to groom something-or-other and bride what's-her-name. But I think my wedding is going to be five times as kick ass as yours. I just need to find the perfect bride." He had leaned down, directly at her level and whispered into her ear, "Will you do me the honors of being said bride?"

She had at first laughed so hard her drink came out of her nose and she fell out of her chair which caused her dress to ride up and revealed her panties to everyone at her table, then when realization struck she was so embarrassed she gave him a bloody nose and black eyes. At the end of the party she had found Minato again and agreed to a date with the blond.

...Those were the good memories.

Thinking back to the wedding she also realized she never thanked Mikoto properly. The two had decided their children would get married one day so they could be family, but that was never going to happen, she hadn't heard from Mikoto in years.

"When are you going to tell him?"

Shocked, Kushina looked up to see Jiraiya leaning against the frame of the open front door. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear you promise Naruto a perfect father." Jiraiya replied. He pushed himself off of the door with a grunt and sat down at the table. "When are you going to tell him about Minato?" He repeated, grabbing Naruto's forgotten cup of chocolate milk and drinking from it.

"Never," Kushina said quietly, looking at her lap, feeling tears threaten to swell. Jiraiya hummed and took another long drink before taking Kushina's chopsticks and scooping a bit of cold ramen into his mouth, grimacing at the taste.

"So, when will Minato know about Naruto?"

"N-never," Kushina choked, forcing tears back. She didn't want to cry in case Naruto came back into the room. She could wipe away the tears before he saw, but Naruto would see the stains from her eye liner and know something was wrong.

Again, Jiraiya hummed. He looked over to the hallway where he saw a tuft of blond peaking from around the kitchen doorway. He knew Naruto had been spying on them the second Jiraiya spoke, and he knew for Kushina he should stop speaking, but for Naruto's sake he was going to make Kushina tell her son the truth even if she didn't realize it. Besides, Naruto could handle it; he was stronger than most thought.

"So, you're going to let Naruto continue living thinking he has no dad-"

"Naruto doesn't have a dad-"

"Then what is Minato?" Jiraiya asked sternly, upset that his niece would even consider Minato being nothing to Naruto. He was a good boy who deserved better than what Kushina had given him.

"Minato is not Naruto's dad; he is the father but not the dad!" Kushina snapped her head up to glare at her uncle. The wetness still at the brim of her eyes not falling. "I love him Jiraiya but he can never be a dad to Naruto. He doesn't even know that Naruto was born. Now, before you say anything-" She snapped, seeing Jiraiya's face scrunch up with disgust. "I know what I did was wrong, but what other choice did I have? Minato didn't want a kid yet. He kept saying it was too early every time I asked and I couldn't do that to him. You remember Mikoto and her husband; it was too early for those two to have Itachi and they had no idea what they were doing, struggling the entire time until Fugaku got that job. It would have been too hard on all of us, especially Naruto, to have to live life like that."

"Yes but Mikoto and Fugaku were still only kids-"

"And Minato and I still acted like kids!"

Jiraiya glanced over to Naruto again, seeing the boy with his back to the adults, shoulders slightly low but not shaking, leaving Jiraiya to believe he wasn't crying. He couldn't say the same for Kushina, who was doubled over in her chair, hugging her arms, crying silently to herself.

Naruto heaved a sigh before calling from the kitchen, "Okaasan! I'm gonna go take a bath, could you start the water while I find my PJs?"

Kushina sat up, quickly whipping her eyes clean and rushing to the bathroom before Naruto could see her, only calling back once she was in the bathroom. "Okay honey."

When his mother had closed the wooden door to the bathroom, Naruto came out of hiding and into the living room, staring Jiraiya straight in the eye.

"That was mean of you." The nine year old said quietly so his mother wouldn't hear over the running water in the other room.

"I know," Jiraiya said with a serious face. "But you deserved to know the truth."

Naruto thought about it for a moment and nodded, agreeing with his great uncle.

"Arigato."

* * *

At twelve years old, Naruto considered himself to be an orphan.

He wasn't alone in the world; he had Jiraiya and the nice lady that Jiraiya introduced as Tsunade. But he never had a father and now, thanks to an idiot drunk driver, he also had no mother.

He was forced to move out of his apartment that he spent the last twelve years of his life sharing with his Okaasan, and into the one room condo that Jiraiya rented above a little gift shop on the boardwalk. He was forced to sell his mother's old Volkswagen bus to pay for the funeral costs that insurance wouldn't cover, and was also forced to sell many of his Okaasan's things to pay off the apartment for its last month. And for the belonging he wasn't forced to sell, he had to find storage to put them in since Jiraiya's place was only so big. Thankfully, Tsunade offered her guest room to Kushina's belongings.

It was hard and upsetting and Naruto had changed that day. He was no longer bright and happy. He wasn't that loud kid that people wanted to befriend for unknown reasons. He wasn't that kid that used to invite Lee and Gaara over for a weekly movie night, or the kid that was known at the beach as the kid that could fit six ice-cream sandwiches in his mouth. He was no longer the boy that got C and B average grades but a boy that was barely passing school with a D. He was now the boy that wasn't even living his life, just going through it, day by day.

That is, he was that Naruto until he turned thirteen and saw a film called "The Seeding" by Thomas Campbell that changed his life forever in two big ways.

Number one; he found beauty in surfing. He wanted to be able to surf like the guys in that film. He wanted to be higher than life upon those waves, crash down into the ocean with them and know he would be able to ride again.

Number two; he discovered his body's true feelings. Every good looking guy in that film had in one way or another gained his interest. At first he thought it was merely because they were surfing, but that wasn't true. At one particular scene, there was a very good looking man, with a muscular chest that was glistening with water droplets; Naruto could remember his face and stomach getting hot as he watched the man. He felt overheated at one point. It wasn't until Tsunade came into the room and immediately left screaming apologizes that Naruto noticed then that he had his first hard on… And that he had absolutely no idea what to do.

At first he had freaked out, running around in circles like a dumbass before hiding in the bathroom, just looking at…it.

He had ended up calling Gaara, remembering how last year Gaara was talking to his brother about something similar to this; Naruto would never forget the conversation he had that day.**  
**

"Gaara…I-I'm h-hard. W-what should I d-do?"

"Jack off."

"H-how?"

"Look at your uncles magazines and touch yourself, how else?"

"But…B-but Jiraiya's magazines have…girls in them."

"…So does that mean-"

"I got hard looking at a guy!"

"Then do you want me to suck you?"

"NANI?"

"Do you want me to-"

"No – I heard you the first time – I don't. But why didn't you tell me you were…well, gay?"

"I'm bi and because you didn't ask."

"Oh…well again how do I-"

"Masturbate. Think of some sexy ass guy and pull on your dick till you cum. Do you really need me to show you?"

"No, no. I can do it…I think."

"Fine, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Naruto had ended up doing what Gaara had said, and was in the bathroom for ten minutes just recovering from his first orgasmic high. It was then that Naruto fully registered that this meant he was gay. And he didn't feel ashamed in the slightest.

The next day at school he had climbed onto one of the lunch tables and announced it to everyone that Naruto Uzumaki was now gay.

That is was lead us here, to this day, with Naruto and his two friends at Venice Beach with a cheap rental surfboard. Today was the day Naruto was going to learn how to surf, even if he had to do it himself. He stared out at the waves, seeing a few surfers already out on the water. They were on the waves and riding them like they were nothing.

Without even thinking Naruto had ran head first into an oncoming wave, being thrown over on contact.

That was basically how it went for the next hour or two; Naruto, having no clue what he was doing, sitting on his board waiting for another wave that was only going to knock him into the water while Lee and Gaara watched from the beach. Now, Naruto was lying on his back, exhausted, in the sand with his friends while the rental board stood behind them keeping the sun out of their faces.

"Hey,"

Naruto, Lee, and Gaara had looked up at the voice aimed towards them. A boy their age that had been seen walking around their school before was coming towards them. He had shaggy brunette hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in days; his skin was tan, darker then Naruto even and he was smiling when he reached them. Naruto had taken notice of his silted shape, hazel eyes. Up close the blond could also see that this boy was a little taller than him.

"I saw you tryin' to surf not too long ago," The boy stated to Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly and angled his face so that the shadows of his board hid his face. The boy grinned, showing off his canine like teeth as he spoke. "You sucked." Naruto visibly deflated with those words. Gaara however growled at the insult.

"What the hell do you want?" The redhead asked coldly. The stranger looked down at him, eyes just as cold, before turning back to Naruto.

"I surf ya' know. And not to brag but I'm pretty good." He said trusting a thumb to his chest. "I can teach you...only, if you want me to…" The boy's confidence was disappearing as he trailed off slightly, a barely noticeable blush across his nose. At first Naruto didn't answer, he only started at the pink on the other boy's face. He thought it looked rather cute on the brunette, made him look more innocent as well.

When Naruto didn't answer, the brunette looked defeated. He massaged the side of his neck while avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"It's okay if you don't. Want help, that is. Um…I'll just be going then-"

"Sure!"

The brunette looked down at the blond, who quickly covered his mouth due to the desperate tone in his voice, and the all too eagerness that showed. He uncovered his mouth and looked up to the brunette, nodding his head gently when the other boy offered him a hand to help him up. Naruto took the slightly larger hand into his own and watched as the boy hoisted Naruto's rental over his shoulder, smirking and wiggling his brows at Naruto as he did so. He escorted the blond out into the water, gently placing the board on the water and straddling it with ease before helping Naruto onto the board with him. He began swaying his arms in the water like paddles and moved the board further out into the water.

"So, Naruto right?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied without looking at the other boy. "What about you?"

"Kiba," Kiba said into Naruto's neck, making the blond stiffen. "You're the boy that announced he was gay last week, right? The one who stood on top of the lunch table and yelled it to the entire room."

Naruto chuckled lightly as he felt himself relax. "Yeah, that's me… Unless some other crazy guy did the same thing, then I'm who you're talking about."

"Awesome." Naruto felt something hit his thigh and looked down to see Kiba's hand resting on the surfboard, his pinky finger painfully stretched out to touch Naruto's thigh. Naruto looked over his shoulder towards the other boy, silently letting Kiba know he knew what he was doing. "So…" Kiba hesitated for a moment, breaking any form of eye contact the young teens had had. "I commend you for being brave enough to do that. I'm bi and only a handful of people know. I wish it was more though; I feel like I'm hiding who I really am sometimes."

Naruto hummed in response, not fully sure what to say. Kiba looked back at him, connecting their eyes yet again.

"When I saw you there on the table at lunch, I thought you were…absolutely the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I… I was just wondering if, you know, you would be interested in a date, or something…"

Naruto smiled at Kiba's new found shyness. He carefully turned his body sideways, one leg coming out of the water and bending underneath him.

"Sure," Naruto replied while lightly kissing Kiba's cheek.

Kiba had instantly snapped his head up at the reply and presser on his face. The only thing going through his head was how happy and relieved he was that Naruto had actuality said yes. Without thinking, Kiba grinned and stood up on the board, thrust both arms in the air and yelled "SWEET!" before losing his balance and tipping the board over. The sound of laughter could be heard all the way back on shore.

Naruto was Naruto again.

* * *

Naruto snuggled into the warmth of his blanket not wanting to wake up yet, but something was missing, leaving him unable to sleep. He rolled over some, trying to find the hard body that always slept next to his.

Nothing.

Opening one eye, Naruto barely registered the notepad paper resting on the blow-up mattress with him.

_Foxy-boy,_

_Sorry I'm not here when you wake up babe. My mom called bitching about her and Hana and shit. I had to go home early and settle things down. Meet you at the spot, 11 like usual._

_With loves, Kiba A.k.a. your sexy dog breathe. _

Naruto smiled at the cute little note with a picture of a fox and dog in a heart together at the bottom of the paper. He sighed, stretching fully on his mattress. He turned on his side and placed two fingers between the curtains that separated his mattress from the rest of Jiraiya's one room condo. The old man was still asleep, good so he hadn't seen Kiba leave a few hours ago. Not that it mattered. The old man knew by now that Kiba was there every night. That was the whole reason for the curtain being put up, so Jiraiya wouldn't see them.

Yes, Naruto and Kiba had sex, quite frequently in fact. But when dating for three years, what more would you expect from teenage boys? They knew how to be quiet when doing it so that they wouldn't disturb others. It was their business and no one else needed to know.

He glanced over to the alarm clock on Jiraiya's bedside table.

10:48

Naruto almost screamed. He had about ten minutes to meet up with Kiba. Springing up from his bed, Naruto grabbed the first set of clothes out of a pile and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Once dressed he ran out of the room with his surfboard, yelling a half hearted 'good bye' to his great uncle who couldn't hear him anyways. Running through the gift shop they lived above, the owner yelled out for Naruto to slow down and be careful. He ignored the old man and ran right out the door and onto the boardwalk. He crashed into a few people, not registering their angry protesting; he didn't pay attention to which language he was speaking, changing from English to Japanese with ease.

He did hear though, when someone yelled out in Japanese to him.

"Muri shinai de!"

He turned around, not noticing people he was whacking in the face, and replied with one of his shit eating grins.

"Gomen, Arigato!"

Turning around he came face to chest with a hard body. Looking up he could see it was Kiba. He kissed his boyfriend quickly on his tattooed cheek before letting Kiba take his board and hand, leading Naruto to the parking lot not all that far from there.

* * *

That evening when Naruto arrived home, he was surprised to see that Jiraiya was still sleeping. He gently shook the older man's shoulder but he did not stir. This made Naruto frown. "Yo, Jiraiya." He called, but still no movement. "Jiraiya," Naruto tried again louder this time. "Old Pervert!" Naruto was yelling now.

Scared of the outcome, he put his palm to his uncle's mouth, feeling cold lips and no breath.

"Holy shit." Naruto whispered as he snatched his hand back, like he had just been burned. He looked down at his uncle before reality hit him. "Iie," he choked out before falling to the ground, hugging his knees close and crying.

He was an orphan again.

* * *

**Here are the Japanese translations. **

-Itadakimasu =pray for a meals/to say thanks for a meal. You get the idea.  
-Iie = No.  
-Douzo = Please  
-Chibi = small/short child like  
-Okaasan = mother or mom.  
-Nani = what.  
- Baka na ko hodo kawaii = the more stupid the child the dearer it is.  
- Arigato = thank you.  
- Muri shinai de = take it easy / don't kill yourself.  
-Gomen = sorry.

**(1) The first scene in Naruto's life is about three years earlier then when Sasuke's started. Kushina had moved away to California when she was pregnant so Naruto lived his whole life there, unlike Sasuke who moved to California a few years ago. Also, Little Tokyo is a real place in LA, Kushina doesn't live there, her cravings or some shit is enough for her to go there for the ramen. I think Little Tokyo is more of a torus attraction anyways.**

* * *

_**Cali SunShine**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cali SunShine**_

* * *

**Shout outs please:  
****1st: _Crimson Crypt_: I am so sorry I forgot to mention you in the last chapter. You have helped me out so much by giving me details on California and answering all of my odd questions. Most people would have hit they faces against a wall and yell at me to shut up because I am not he brightest bulb in the box. So thank you for putting up with me.  
****2nd: _Charlottex _& _Vithan_: My two new Beta's that have done a wounderful job editing this fic and making it readable. They have pointed out a few mistakes that I have a habit of making and I will be sure to learn from them in hopes of becoming a better writer.**

* * *

**Quote:**

**"Sometimes I lie awake at night, and ask 'Where did I go wrong?' Then a voice says to me, 'This is going to take more than one night.'."  
-Charles M. Schulz**

**Sex Fact:  
Male bats have the highest rate of homosexuality of any mammal.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Your Son.**

* * *

"I don't see the reason for this. Why can't I live with you? I don't even know this guy. What if he's some kind of pedophile that likes to mess with blond teenage boys? What if he rapes me? Or sells me? Or sells me to gang bangers and video tapes it for money? What if he doesn't want me there? What if-"

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled angrily from the driver's seat. "Enough. Don't talk about him that way. Your father is a great man."

"But why do I have to go live with him? I don't know him. Why can't I live with you?"

Tsunade pressed down hard on the breaks, causing the car to skid to stop and Naruto to be thrown forward before his seat-belt forced him back. A car behind them honked angrily, almost colliding with them and the same went for several cars behind them. People outside could be heard yelling at them but Tsunade just rolled up the windows to muffle the sound.

"Listen Naruto," She started. "I'm sorry, but your mother should have let you meet him years ago. Minato is a great man who was never even given the chance to be your dad and I will not just sit here and listen to you bad mouth him." As she was speaking, someone from another car had walked up to theirs and was tapping on Tsunade's window angrily. "Fuck off I'm talking!" She yelled only to be flipped off. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, as for why you can't live with me, that's because your mom never imagined that something would happen to her and Jiraiya so she thought she could put your father down as a place to go to in case anything happened and you would still never meet him. She was wrong. And me, your mother never knew me, you met me through Jiraiya, and well he never changed your mother's will so that you would go to me and left it as your father. So, that's where I'm taking you, to your father." She gently let off the breaks allowing the car to move again. "Now, no more complaints or you're going over the next bridge I drive by."

Naruto kept quiet, a small pout on his face, through the agonizing long car ride. It was better at the beach than the city though, but Tsunade lived closer to the city. It was reasons like this he hated living in California. The traffic was always so terrible that you could walk some where faster then it took driving. If it wasn't for all his suit cases and his surfboard he would have walked. This Minato guy only lived about three miles away from Jiraiya's in some nice ass condo on the less busy side of the beach.

Hard to believe the father he never knew he had lived so close by for all these years.

His phone vibrated in the pocket of his skinny jeans. He had to force the phone out of the skin tight pants that Ino had bought for him last month claiming they would make him look taller. Naruto disagreed. His old slider phone showed he had a text message.

_Fox babe, _

_Send me the guys address and I'll pick you around four._

_Bring your things, you livin' with me now._

_Loves Mutt._

Naruto couldn't help the smile on his lips. Kiba always made him smile, even in the worse time of his life. He had cheered Naruto up so much after his mother had died, and he was trying to do the same thing now.

Rummaging through Tsunade's glove box, Naruto found a slip of paper with Minato's address scribbled on it. He replied to Kiba's text with his own, calling Kiba some dog related pet name along with his new address.

It was silent in the car yet again once Kiba stopped replying, most likely getting ready before picking Naruto up. Kiba lived in one of the nicer neighborhoods, somewhere in the Venice canals. It took some time for him to get down to the beach. Again, traffic sucked.

Bored from the drive, Naruto chose to play with his phone, sliding the screen up most of the way, but not enough for it to click into place and letting it fall back down. He did this for a while before the clicking nose gave Tsunade a headache and she threatened to toss his phone out the window. He decided on a quieter way to pass the time. He looked through his phone's photo gallery.

Pictures of him, Kiba, and his two best friends, Ino and Sakura were on every slide. Each picture was full of smiles and happiness. There was one of them all in Little Tokyo on his birthday last year, in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Stand with the owner. Naruto remembered the old man calling him mini-Kushina the entire day. Next was a picture Ino had taken of him at work. Naruto worked at a little store called 'Surfing Cowboy' that sold a little of everything. It was usually quiet since most of the good stuff was sold online and Naruto had time to fool around. In this picture, Naruto was in Surfing Cowboy's swim trunks dancing with his love and joy, Mini Zombie, a.k.a. his Mollusk 8'4 Fineline surfboard. The name fit the board perfectly; being a bright, lime green at the top, fading to pink half way down the board, with a herd of blue shadow zombies marching towards the sea. He loved that board, Kiba had bought it for him last year. Call him crazy, but Naruto thought of that board like his and Kiba's son.

The next picture was, hands down, his favorite. It was of him and Kiba – the girls stole his phone again – sitting close together on the beach after most of the crowd was gone, just staring at the ocean together. It made his heart race every time he saw that picture because that was the night Kiba said "I love you" for the first time. Naruto had said to Kiba before that, maybe only two weeks or so, but he had been waiting for Kiba to say it back. They didn't kiss or hug after those words were exchanged like you see in the movies. No, it was nothing like that. Naruto had rested his head on Kiba's strong shoulder, whispered those sweet words back, then a large wave crashed over them, sending Naruto in a fit of laughter and chocking on the water. Kiba had grinned, hoisted Naruto over his shoulder, ignoring the blonde's protests to put him down, and ran straight into the water. It was just how Naruto wanted to remember that night.

"We're here."

Naruto looked up from his beloved photos to Tsunade who was placing her car in park and taking out the keys, and then to the car's window to see an insanely large apartment building with large patios hanging from every floor. It felt like only celebrity should have lived there.

"It's big." Naruto murmured offhandedly. Tsunade unbuckled her seat-belt and got out of the car, calling for Naruto to do the same. Naruto sluggishly got out of the car, slamming the door with his new bad attitude. He really didn't feel right being here.

"Hurry the fuck up, Gaki!" The older blond yelled from the trunk. She was unloading Naruto's many suitcases, silently wondering how the boy was able to fit so much clothing at Jiraiya's. She knew that more than half of Naruto's luggage was clothes and accessories, his wardrobe had more than tripled since he met Ino and Sakura. "Get your board from the backseat."

"I know, I know." Naruto called from the open door for the backseats, already taking out his beloved surfboard. "I would have to be a mad man to forget about Mini Zombie."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the ridicules name that the shop owner called the board. Naruto had said before that a surfboard was like a human and you can't just say they have a new name because you want them to, and kept the board's original name. Tsunade didn't even see the point of naming a hunk of wood.

Naruto carried his board under one arm. With the other arm he slung a duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbed the handle of a rolling suitcase with the same hand. Tsunade grabbed his other two duffle bags and the one regular suit case he had. They made their way through the parking lot and to the apartment's lobby. Once inside, Naruto felt even more out of place. Everything was expensive looking and classy, people were staring at them and Naruto was being more careful than ever not to knock over anything with his board.

Tsunade walked right past the front desk, not even bothering to listen to the middle age man who was asking if she needed help. The way he said it though made Naruto glare. This man spoke to Tsunade as if she was in the wrong place or something. Naruto followed Tsunade past the desk and to the elevator; a few people exited the elevator the moment Tsunade stepped foot into the cart. The doors slid closed when the older occupant pressed the button for the tenth floor and tacky elevator music started to play.

"Babaa-chan?" Naruto asked carefully, worried by how quiet Tsunade was being.

Tsunade took a deep, _deep_ breath before completely snapping.

"That fucking snob ass prick! Why, if I wasn't the woman I am, I would have fucking ripped his head off and fed it to Shizune's pet pig!" In her fit of rage, Tsunade punched the side of the elevator cart, effectively putting a dent into the metal. Tsunade looked at the damage she had done and to the camera on the top corner of the cart. "I'll pay to fix that." She informed whatever security that was watching; not that Naruto thought security would even bother; who in their right mind would even want to go up against Tsunade after seeing what she could do to steal with her bare hands?

The elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached the tenth floor. The metal doors slid apart revealing a glamorous corridor with bronze colored walls and wooden floors. There was only one door on this level; it was metal with a gold painted mail plate and a small peephole.

Tsunade marched up to the door, fearless as she punched the door rather than knocking. A call came from the other side of the heavy door, opening a moment later showing a young man with pale skin and black hair and eyes.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Can I help you?" The teen asked awkwardly, having never seen the blond woman before in his life.

"I think we got the wrong place." Naruto told him kindly, turning around to leave. Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt, keeping him in place. The teen at the door had just noticed Naruto for the first time and unknowingly, his eyes widen when he recalled the boardwalk incident when he had seen Naruto before.

"Does Minato Namikaze live here?" Tsunade ask in the sweetest voice she could muster. The teen raised a fine eyebrow at her, a little suspicious of the woman, but nodded none the less.

"Hn…yeah, hold on a moment please." The door closed as the teen disappeared into the apartment complex. Naruto turned to Tsunade once he was sure the teenager wouldn't come back.

"Who the fuck was that?"

"Watch your damn mouth." Tsunade muttered out of habit. "I don't know who the hell that was but this is obviously Minato's place." She said, rubbing the back of her neck while glaring at the closed door. The two stood there for quite some time, waiting. Tsunade checked her wrist watch periodically. She had a schedule to keep. How long did it take to fetch one man?

The sound of locks being undone and the door opening caught the attention of both blonds. A tall man with bright, vibrant blond hair stood on the other side of the open door. His narrow blue eyes swept over Tsunade's face, before brightening with something unknown to Naruto. The man cracked a smile; it was bright but didn't cover half his face like Naruto's would.

"Tsunade? Is that you?"

"Minato, long time no see." Naruto stared, flabbergasted. "I have someone here I would like you to meet. Naruto," She waved for the teenager to come closer since he had trailed off before the door had opened. Naruto's frame went rigid and he shoulders visibly tensed. "Naruto," Tsunade called again, this time with a little more authority.

Naruto kept his head down and clutched his surfboard close to his side, like some sort of support mechanism. He slowly as possible dragged himself to Tsunade's side so Minato could see him.

"Minato, this is Naruto. He is a very special boy I've wanted you to meet for some time now." Tsunade spoke softly as if hoping Minato would just get the hint and make this introduction as easy as possible. "Naruto, say hello to Minato."

Naruto murmured a barely audible "Hey," without even looking up from the ground. Tsunade sighed defiantly.

"Fine, have it your way then!" She gripped the back of Naruto's head by his hair and pulled his head up. Naruto winched at the sting of his hair being ripped from his scalp. There was a gasp from Minato but Naruto barely registered it.

"What the fuck Babaa-chan? OUCH! That hurts you damn hag!"

"Watch your mouth boy." Tsunade warned while tugging Naruto's hair again. Naruto scrunched his nose in pain but kept quiet. "As I was saying, Minato this is Naruto U-"

"Looks just like her." Minato thought aloud. He reached out a hand, brushing it lightly across Naruto's cheek. "So much…"

"Minato, this is Naruto Uzumaki, yours and Kushina's son."

Minato froze in his place, his hand falling away from Naruto's face and to his side. Naruto looked away from the shocked man, now that Tsunade had loosened her hold on him. It was quiet for a long time. One of those uncomfortable silences that made a baby want to cry. That made Naruto want to cry.

"Son?" Minato asked softly. So softly in fact, that Naruto almost didn't hear. "Son," Minato repeated louder this time; more sure.

Before Naruto knew it, he was in Minato's encircled arms, being engulfed in a one sided bear hug. The contact made Naruto stiff, fear and anxiety striking at his core. His body reacted on its own as the arm that wasn't holding his surfboard dropped his bag and reeled back, only to fly forward and strike Minato in the gut.

Minato broke the hug immediately to double over, holding his pained stomach. "Son," He choked out, looking up at Naruto.

Naruto nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot and rubbed the back of his neck in habit. "Don't call me that." He said softly. "And don't hug me either. I don't even know you…" He trailed of at the end, seeing hurt in Minato's eyes. But what was he suppose to do? It was the honest truth.

Minato straightened himself out, grunting a little from the pain. It didn't surprise him that Naruto was strong. Living with Kushina made you strong.

"Well then," Minato and Naruto looked up at Tsunade who had been momentarily forgotten. "I think I have some explaining to do."

* * *

Minato's condo was big. Big and extravagant. The floors were marbled and looked freshly polished. Naruto was starting to feel guilty wearing his shoes inside. Right through the front door was a beautiful foyer with nothing but a white round table that had a stack of mail on it and a hanging light in the middle of the area. The foyer was an oval shape, a foot off the ground with a small hand rail to keep someone from walling off, and a small set of stairs only four steps tall leading to a crème color carpet of the living room.

From the living room there were two hallways on either side. The first hallway led to the kitchen, a bathroom, the master bedroom, and a smaller bedroom. The other led to the other bedrooms and bathrooms. In the living room was a sliding glass door that opened to a patio.

Naruto was currently sitting on the gray curved couch in Minato's living room. Tsunade was right beside him, downing a bottle of sake that Minato had offered her. A twin couch sat Minato, the teen that had answered the door, and a man with gray hair. They were sitting right across from Naruto and Tsunade, only being separated by the glass coffee table between them. Naruto had long ago sat his surfboard on the wall behind him.

Minato cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Hmm…well I think introductions are in order. Naruto, this is my godson, Sasuke." The teenage boy made a noise in the back of throat to show that it was him Minato was talking about. Naruto offered a strained smile to the older boy who nodded his greeting with some audible noise. "And this is my friend and Sasuke's private teacher, Kakashi." A man with gray hair, an eye patch, and wearing a turtle neck waved and gave a little "Hello".

"And this," Minato said motioning to Naruto. "Is my son, Naruto." Naruto fidgeted in his seat, still not use to those words Minato was bent on using. "Tsunade, I give you the floor."

Tsunade stood from her seat, clearing her throat as well, and began to talk so coherently you wouldn't have even known that she had just downed two bottles of alcohol.

"Well, Minato, to start things off, this meeting should have happened years ago. But it didn't." She walked behind the couch that Naruto was still occupying and stood directly behind him. She put both hands on Naruto's shoulders and continued talking. "Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Minato, when Kushina left, it was because she didn't want you to know she was pregnant. When you two were first married, Kushina wanted that large family right away, and when she found out she was pregnant, she was ecstatic. But once she remembered how against children you were at the time, she got scared and ran. She moved here to California and had Naruto, making her uncle Jiraiya the godfather. She had no plans of ever telling Naruto about you or you about Naruto, but things don't always work out the way we plan…"

Tsunade trailed off sadly. Naruto also seemed more uncomfortable than before too.

"Kushina died in a car crash when Naruto was twelve. He was sent to live with Jiraiya, who died the other week. Next on Kushina's will was you, so by court orders, you are now Naruto's legal guardian." She explained. "Now, I know this is unexpected and if this is any trouble you, I'll go to court and in a few weeks Naruto can be under my care."

Minato was shaking his head long before Tsunade finished speaking. "It's no trouble what so ever. Naruto is my son-"

"Stop calling me that-"

"And it would mean the world to me if I could live with him." Minato ended. He sent a small happy smile to Naruto who turned away from the older man. "I just hope I'll be good enough for you, Naruto."

Naruto was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. The enter ride here he thought of how this scenario would play out and it was nothing like this. He imagined driving to a regular, plain house, where a shaggy guy with a beer gut would open the door. A small kid, the man's kid, would run out the door and into traffic while a lady with rollers in her hair would come yelling after the kid. The man would glare and ask who they were and what they wanted with a scratchy voice that showed how often he smoked. Then Tsunade would immediately deem the family untrustworthy of charging Naruto and take him back home with her, where they could eat ramen and have Kiba spend the nights.

But this…this was not what he expected. Minato was a good looking, young middle age man that Naruto could find traces of himself within. He was kind and courteous to them, and even offered Tsunade sake instead of cheap can beer.

He lived in a nicer than nice grand loft on the beach which was furnished beautifully. He had money and a great, reliable job. He could afford the things he wanted and needed with out having to resort to breaking laws or selling illegal items. Instead, he stopped and arrested the people that did.

Minato had a son, but he wasn't from another marriage or just a girl he knocked up. Minato let Sasuke in with open arms even though he wasn't Minato's blood. He let his Kakashi move in with no arguments. He was warm hearted and opened.

He was just too perfect for Naruto to stand.

Years of his mother convincing herself that his father was never around, hearing her call him "Sperm Donor", and never meeting his father, Naruto had just assumed he was a bad person. He heard his mother talk to Jiraiya and he knew that his mom left Minato without so much as a goodbye, but in the back of Naruto's mind he always wondered, why didn't Minato look for her and try to win her back if he truly loved her? If he did love Kushina, then he should have gone to hell and back to look for her, fought for her, and when he did finally find her, they could have been a perfect happy family.**  
**

A perfect – _whole _– happy family.

But Minato didn't do that. Instead he let Kushina go. Instead he never fought for his love. He never came for his family.

Naruto mentally sighed. He knew everything he was thinking was wrong of him. Minato didn't know anything when his mom left. All he knew was Kushina asked him _not_ to contact her, and he complied with her wishes.

But Naruto just couldn't help it. He was always a romantic at heart and would want his boyfriend to search the world's ends for him. He doubted Kiba would do that but he never planned on leaving the boy. He was perfect.

Though all that still didn't mean Naruto was comfortable living with the Minato.

"That's wonderful," Tsunade cheered. She was smiling a queen bee smile that soon turned into slight panic. "Do you have the room though?"

A little miniature Naruto did a happy dance in Naruto's head. Minato all ready had two people living with him, who Naruto doubted wanted to share their rooms with someone they didn't know. Most apartment only have two or three rooms anyway, so the likelihood of this one having more was slim.

"Of course we do. The guest room hasn't been used in ages." Naruto's happy dance stopped abruptly. Of course Minato had another room. Who was Naruto to think that the world would take pity on him for once?

"Well, that's perfect," Tsunade announced and went back to drinking. "I was so worried you wouldn't have enough home from housing Sasuke and Kakashi. But, now I can put those thoughts at ease."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that, knowing that Tsunade would have punched a hole in a wall to _make_ another room if she had too. He should know. Just _look_ at what she did to that poor elevator.

Tsunade continued to talk to Minato about the 'old times' and her schedules and new numbers Minato would be able to reach her by. Naruto wasn't listening; he was busy checking the time on his phone. Kiba would be there in about half an hour to pick him up because he would have to wait for Tsunade to leave. Naruto knew though that Kiba wasn't home and was either at the surf shop for more wax or at the pet store buying more dog food. If you asked Naruto, Kiba had to change that dog's diet. He was big enough for a kid to _ride_.

Thinking of Kiba going to the former rather than the latter reminded him that Mini Zombie could use some wax too. He turned his head to the entrance where he left his beloved resting against the wall and his eye immediately bugged.

"Don't touch that!" He yelled, surprising everyone in the room and the silver hair man leaning far too close to his board. Kakashi raised the brow of his one visible eye and stepped away from the board as Naruto stood between him and the board, arm stretched out at his said to create a barrier.

Kakashi raised both hands in front of his chest in a peace treaty. "I was only looking," He said in a bored tone and turned away from the board, back to his seat on the couch. Sasuke scoffed beside him while muttering under his breath. Kakashi couldn't help but smile behind his turtle neck. "What was that Sasu-Kun?" He teased while poking the teenager in his side. Sasuke turned to silently glare at him. "Well?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and turned back around. "I said 'Now he cares about who touches that thing'." Sasuke replied. Annoyed that he actually repeated himself, he turned his head so Kakashi couldn't see his face and ended up seeing Naruto still mothering his board. "I saw him on the boardwalk last week and everyone in a three foot radius got hit with that surfboard."

"Ah, so you know him then?"

"No, not really," Sasuke said and looked away from the blond who was now kissing the board as if it was a child with a cut. "Just seen him around once or twice." Or seventeen times in the matter of three days. Sai had become practically obsessed with the blond and had dragged Sasuke with him as he followed the blond to work and passed the shop several times a day. He almost feared for Naruto if he did live with them.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade yelled as she got up from the couch and marched over to the blond that was still tending to the surfboard. "What the hell was that Gaki?"

"Me protecting my baby, what does it look like you damn hag?" A vain in Tsunade's forehead twitched and her hands clenched and unclenched into fist.

"Brat, that's no baby! It's nothing but a peace of plywood. Now apologize to Kakashi-"

"Apologize? Apologize!" Naruto held a look of disbelief as he stared at Tsunade. "No Babaa-chan, you apologize for calling Mini Zombie a-a peace of ply-plywood! How could you? This might as well be your grandson and you call him _plywood!_ PLYWOOD!"

Tsunade just sighed and shook her head as the three other men watched the ordeal. She turned to them with an awkward smile and said, "Sorry about Naruto's behavior, but he's a little obsessed with his surf board. Please excuse him."

"Ah, all is well Miss Tsunade; please don't think twice of it." Kakashi said and use a hand to wave away the subject. "Sasuke can get like that from time to time, so I'm used to getting yelled at." He added as a teasing jester towards Sasuke who glared at him full heartily.

Minato nodded and waved towards the kitchen. "It's fine Tsunade. Let's not forget the Naruto _did _grow up with Kushina and Jiraiya. I would be worried if he didn't have any outburst. Would you join us for an early dinner before you leave? I'm sure Naruto would like it."

Tsunade looked over at the suddenly solemn blond. She knew Naruto didn't want her to leave him but everything was out of her control. She would have liked to stay for one last meal before leaving but knew traffic wouldn't let her. She still had work that evening and had to leave soon to be on time.

Defeated, she sighed and turned to Minato. "I would love to but can't. I have to be at work and the commute back to my place is terrible. I'll have to leave now to make it back on time." She turned to Naruto who was standing limply next to his board, his head down and bangs covering his tearful eyes. "Gaki, I have to go now, okay?"

"Kay,"

Tsunade frowned and grasped her thumb and forefinger under Naruto's chin to force his head up so she could look at him properly. "I'll call you tomorrow when I wake up. I'll plan a day when we can visit each other. I'm not abandoning you, okay?"

"Kay,"

She smiled and kissed Naruto on his crown before releasing his him. Quickly, she tugged the teal color crystal necklace from her neck and tied it around Naruto's.

"I'll be back so you better keep that safe." Naruto smiled, clenched the necklace in his hand and joined Minato as he walk Tsunade to the door. "Bye."

"Bye," Naruto murmured as the door was closed.

It was quiet again. An awkward silence filled the room. Minato looked to Naruto who was still beside him, staring at the door.

"Would you like something to eat, Naruto?"

The younger blond looked at the clock not to far away and saw it was only a minute or two from four. He smiled at the thought of Kiba being there any second.

"Na, I got plans tonight. A friend is gonna be here any minute to get me. He said I could live with him so don't worry about me." Naruto started to grab his bags when Minato spoke again.

"Please Naruto, stay. Stay for at least a week before you decide to leave me." Minato pleaded. "I know it's weird but think about me too. I just met my son and I want to get to know him. Besides, you can't carry all those suitcases by your self, can you?" Naruto counted the five bags and suitcase and surfboard when it hit him that he couldn't carry them all down in one trip. Sighing he let the bag he was holding down and went for one of his duffels.

"Fine but I'm still going out," His phone vibrated in his pocket and he smiled knowing it was Kiba outside. "That's my ride, be back…" He trailed off never giving his father a time and grabbed his surfboard before running out the door.

Sasuke watched from the kitchen window as Naruto ran to the red convertible parked in front of their building. The same brunette from the boardwalk was in the driver's seat.

Naruto dropped his things in the back seat before jumping over the door and settling into the seat next to the brunette who immediately slung an arm over Naruto's shoulder and pulled him in closer for a kiss. Sasuke looked away as the car drove off.

* * *

Minato stayed up for hours after Sasuke and his friend went to bed. Sai had invited himself for dinner and now decided that Sasuke's couch would make a decent bed for the night. Minato didn't care really. Sai was Sasuke's only good friend so he was invited over when ever he felt like it.

Though, Minato was really wishing it was Naruto who came barging through the doors instead of Sai. It was now one forty-six in the morning, and Naruto had still failed to come home.

Minato didn't know if the boy planned to stay out all night even though tomorrow was a school day. It was getting pretty late for a sixteen year old to stay up till, out of the house, at gods know where, on a Sunday night.

He sighed when the clock struck two in the morning before deciding to go to bed. The door was unlocked and a spare key was under the mat just in case. And if anybody was at the counter when Naruto came back, they would give him a guess key if needed. That was, if Naruto chose to come home.

* * *

-Gaki = brat  
-Babaa-chan = old woman

* * *

_**Cali SunShine**_


	4. Chapter 4

**___Cali SunShine_**

* * *

**Shout outs:**

**1) Charlottex & Vithian : My two wounderful beta's that make this story readable.  
****2) Crismon Crypt : Who has given me information on Califorinia, no matter how dumb the question.  
****3) GaaraRocks101, NAruto00, & KiTsUnE-cHaN18 : Three great reviews who were able to share with me.**

* * *

Quote:  
"Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more."  
Erica Jong, writer.

Sex Fact:  
Having sex at least once per week can lower a man's risk of heart disease by 30%, stroke by 50%, and diabetes by 40%. It has also been shown that men with an active sex life are more likely to live past 80.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Boyfriend**

* * *

At five thirty Sasuke's alarm went off. The raven rolled onto his side to glare at the little digital clock before turning it off. Even thought he was taking on line classes for college didn't mean everyone was. He glanced over to the blue couch in his room that was facing away from the window to keep the sun out of the eyes of the young man sleeping there. Sai was sleeping on the couch with one arm off to the side and the other hugging a pillow to his bare chest. He still had his black tight jeans on from the night before with the silver chains still hanging from his pockets. Yesterday was one of Sai's 'dark days'.

Sasuke grunted and rolled back onto his back. He stared at the white color ceiling for a few seconds before forcing himself to sit up. His back and joints popped at the sudden movement but Sasuke didn't care. It didn't hurt nor did he feel any relief from it. He looked over at the sleeping body and in a groggily voice yelled. "Sai! Come on you freeloader, wake up!"

When Sai didn't as so much stir, Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh and fell back against his bed. He rolled his head off the black pillow underneath him and chucked said pillow at the sleeper on the couch. With a triumph 'thump' Sasuke knew the pillow had hit the back of Sai's head and Sai had woken up only to fall off the couch and straight onto his ass. That's how it went every morning.

"Good mornin' to you too, ya' damn Uchiha." Sai mumbled as he threw his arms over the couch cushion and used them to pull himself up onto his knees. "Ya' could just walk your lazy ass over here and wake me up _gently_."

Sasuke scoffed and sat up in his bed yet again. "Its too troublesome and I'm too lazy." Sasuke said stifling a yarn and as he pushed a thin sheet of covers off of him to get out of bed, reviling the tank top and short he slept in.

"'Troublesome' 'lazy'? I think you're spending too much time with Shikamaru." Sai said as he walked right in front of Sasuke to get to his draw in Sasuke's dresser first. Today he was in a 'blue mode' and was going to dress head to toe in light blue.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend clothing and kicked him in the side to move Sai's body out of the way so he could get his own clothes for the day. Sai shook his head at Sasuke's rudeness before deciding to sneak into Sasuke's bathroom for the first shower. Sasuke didn't really need the first one anyways, it wasn't like he was going to school or anything.

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled and ran over to the bathroom door just as it slammed shut and locked. He growled and kicked the door. "You better not take an hour this time!" He warned the other black hair boy through the bathroom door.

"Oh, I won't," Sai called back as Sasuke heard the water starting. "Sasuke, do you have any blue lipstick?"

Sasuke literally hit his head on the door from the mere stupidity of that question.

* * *

"You used up all the hot water again, you asshole." Sasuke muttered as he and Sai entered the grand 'L' shaped kitchen. Sai was smiling his creepy smile as he cut in front of Sasuke to get a glass of milk for breakfast. He stopped abruptly when he walked past the turning counter and looked down at the ground in front of the refrigerator.

"Sasu-dick, why are there legs and a cute butt growing out of your fridge?" Sai asked as he examined the thin, yellow, skinny jean clad leg that rested outside of the open fridge. Rounding the open door her saw a green T-shirt and a blob of golden hair resting inside of the fridge on the bottom shelf, head next to an unopened package of chicken.

"Sasu-asshole, why is that cute blond I told you about sleeping in your fridge?"

Sasuke raised an eye brow at Sai's odd and unusual questions while the other brow twitched from Sai's annoying nicknames. Then it hit him. That Naruto kid was living with them now. He had completely forgotten about him.

"His name's Naruto; he's Minato's long lost son or something," Sasuke grunted as he stepped over the passed out blond. "As for why he's sleeping here, I don't know."

"I do," If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha and if Sai wasn't the emotionless bastard he was, they would have jumped from the unexpected sound of Kakashi's voice. He was sitting calmly at the large round kitchen table drinking coffee and reading his little orange book. "He got home sometime around three and stumbled in here like a drunk – which I believe he was. He kept saying he was hungry and ended up opening the fridge just to pass out in it. So, that's what he's doing there."

Sasuke blinked at his teacher before looking back at Naruto. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Naruto woke me up when he was trying to get in."

"And you haven't thought of waking him up or moving him so Minato doesn't see? A drunken kid isn't really his idea of a good morning."

"No, I have. I just haven't acted yet."

Sasuke blinked a few more times before shrugging and sitting at the table. Sai how ever only moved closer to the blond. He squatted down so that his knees were bent and he had the perfect view if the blonde's face.

"I don't blame you for not waking him up. He is so cute when he is asleep." Sai gushed like a school girl in love as he stared intensely at the small line of drool coming from Naruto's soft looking pink lips. "I bet he's good at blow jobs." Sai said completely unaware of the awkward atmosphere he had created. He stood up, grabbing the carton of milk and glasses, and sat beside Sasuke at the table.

"So…" Sasuke looked away from the glass Sai was pouring for him and back to the passed out kid in the fridge. "We got to wake him before Minato gets up." He pointed out. He looked towards Kakashi. "How do you plan we go about it?"

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully and rested his chin in his palm while one finger tapped against his face. He kept this pose for about five minutes before giving an "A-ha" and getting up from the table, shoving his rolled up book into his back pocket at the same time. He searched the cupboards and draws to pull out a small pot and a long wooden spoon.

Smiling, he stalked up to his sleeping prey, took a deep breathe, placed the pot right by the blonde's ear, and let loose, swinging the spoon inside of the pot, making sure to hit the walls each time.

Naruto screamed as the loud ringing noise interrupted his peaceful sleep. He shot up to glare at the person who had awaken him in the least friendly way, only to grab his throbbing head a second later. He groaned in pain and laid his head back down on the cool tile flooring. "You asshole." Naruto choked out while sending the coldest glare he could muster at the moment at the happy Kakashi. "Who the hell does that?" he yelled, regretting it right away when his head began to ring again and pain took over. "Especially to someone with a hang-over."

Naruto pulled himself up to sit and looked around the still slightly swaying room. After a moment he registered that he was in a kitchen, next to an open fridge. He raised a gold brow at his sleeping area but said nothing of it. He had woken up in many different places before and a kitchen was most defiantly not the weirdest.

He yawned and used the open fridge door to help hoist himself up. His head was spinning and the pain was getting worse rather then subsiding. Naruto knew he shouldn't of have drunk so much last night, but when he was with Kiba, that concept was all but thrown out the window. He could only imagine how bad Kiba had it now, since he drank close to twice as much as Naruto had. Though, Naruto couldn't remember the last time Kiba even had a hang-over.

"Ya'll got aspirin or somethin'?" He crocked out leaning over the counter next to the sink. "And glasses or should I just drink from the jug?"

Sasuke was on his feet in seconds, opening and closing the kitchen cabinets as softly as possible as retrieving a glass from the one behind Naruto and beside the stove, and a bottle of Tylenol from above the sink. He poured Naruto a drink of milk that Sai had taken out before putting the carton back into the fridge where it belonged. He handed Naruto two pills and the cold milk before sitting back down. Sai and Kakashi stared at him slightly amused and shocked.

"Who knew Sasuke could be so nice?" Kakashi teased from above the newspaper he was now reading. Sasuke scoffed at him.

"I just didn't want him drinking from the carton."

Naruto sat down at the round table with them, only he sat as far away from everyone else as possible, letting them all know he wasn't comfortable being near them. Naruto had mumbled a soft 'thanks' to Sasuke who sat across from him. Sasuke nodded back to acknowledge him.

Naruto's head was feeling slightly better once the Tylenol kicked in, though loud noises still left his ears ringing.

"So…" Sasuke said awkwardly from his seat across from Naruto. He looked straight at the blond who looked half dead thanks to his hang over. "Sai, this is Naruto my…step brother, sort of? – Minato's long lost kid. – Naruto, this is Sai, my uh…friend."

Naruto raised his head to see the boy that looked very similar to Sasuke, though his hair was shorter and his lips seemed more pouted. Sai smiled at Naruto and the blond felt a chill run down his spine. Sai had a… creepy smile. It felt very fake; very unappealing.

"Hello Naruto; do you always come home drunk?"

"…Hi," Naruto said avoiding eye contact. He stared at his glass of milk and drank the containment slowly. Suddenly, a plat of white bread toast was placed in front of him along with a bottle of Gatorade. He looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi smiling above him.

"You need to eat something that's easy on the stomach." Kakashi said. "And you need to re-hydrate. So eat up."

Naruto nodded and slowly began eating. It was only then that he realized how hungry he was. He had forgotten to eat a proper dinner when he was out with Kiba the night before. Even though he wanted to scarf down the cooked bread, he remember to eat slowly, to keep the pressure off his stomach. It felt like his stomach was doing back flips inside of his gut and when added to the headache he had, Naruto regretted ever going to that party last night.

Half way through eating his toast Sasuke's friend, Sai tried to strike up a…conversation.

"So, Naruto correct?" The pale man asked. Naruto strayed away from his food to give Sai his full attention and nodded a yes to his question. "Ah, Na-ru-to. I like it, very cute," He said slyly as Naruto was turning red with anger in front of him. "Just like you." He added in a husky and suggestive tone. His dark eyes were half lidded and he had a flirty smirk on his lips.

Naruto was red again but not fully from anger. Yes though, some of his blush was from being angry at Sai; he had the right to be angry when a guy he just met was hitting on him and calling him cute.

"Flattered," Naruto replied sarcastically. "But too bad I'm in a relationship." He said before going back to eating. He ignored the looks Sai were giving him and just focused on the food in front of him.

Just as Naruto was taking a drink of his Gatorade Sai spoke.

"Anatahaii onna noyouni mie ru."

Naruto's eyes went wide and his drink was spit across the table sending him into a coughing fit. Kakashi was at his side beating his back with one hand and wiping the table clean with the other. Sasuke wasn't quite sure what had just happened but he knew what ever just came out of Sai's mouth was terrible and could make an old women faint.

"N-Nani!" Naruto coughed out. "Nante ittan-dayo?"

"Hafuna me,"

"God damn you fucking hentai just- just go…Ah! Tichoo!"

"Only if you help."

"Hentai-"

"Funya chin."

"W-what! Damn bustard, shut your mouth and go to hell!" Naruto practically screamed as he shot up for his chair, almost knocking it over.

"Okay, okay, things are getting out of hand." Kakashi said quickly. "Come on, everyone sit back down and eat."

Naruto reluctantly sat back down and started on a new slice of toast. Sasuke watched as his step brother glared at Sai from across the table, he didn't know what was going on and was now wishing he let his mother teach him Japanese when she offered years ago.

"What did you say to him?" He asked Sai thinking he would tell him.

Sai just smiled and replied, "If I told you, you would kill me."

Everything settled down after that but no one talked to anyone.

"Good Morning everyone." Naruto turned around in his seat to see Minato still clad in…bunny pajamas, walking through the kitchen's swinging door and sat right next to Naruto. Almost immediately a plate filled to the rim with sausage and pancakes was placed in front of him, courtesy of Kakashi.

Minato smiled a grin similar to Naruto's and dug into his food like there was no tomorrow. Out of habit Minato was about to ask the person next to him, which just so happened to be Naruto, how they were enjoying Kakashi's meals when he noticed the younger blond was only eating lightly buttered toast. He couldn't help but frown.

"Son-" He started but cut himself off when he saw Naruto visibly finch. "Naruto, aren't you hungry; toast can't possibly be enough. Have some of Kakashi's cooking, it's good." He ended with a sing-song voice.

Naruto was a little hesitant at first. He had a feeling – no, not a feeling. He knew that Minato wouldn't be happy about a minor being to hung-over to eat. According to Tsunade he was a cop. That would have been fine, if Naruto didn't drink, smoke, skip school on a regular basis, and been in the back of a cop car multiple times.

"Its fine Minato, I'm not very hungry this morning." Naruto lied and went back to slowly eating his bread. He was still avoiding looking at anyone. He felt extremely uncomfortable around them. He had only met everyone yesterday for about two hours so eating together like this was just plain awkward.

Lucky for Naruto, Minato bought the excuse. It almost made Naruto question Minato's abilities as a police officer if he couldn't recognize a minor that was obviously facing the consequences of under age drinking. Though, what person would want to admit that their long lost child could be a complete fuck up?

There was small talk between Minato and Kakashi, open conversation with Sai, and Naruto noticed that Sasuke barely said a word through the whole meal. The blond figured the Sasuke was one of those emo, sad, stays to themselves kinds of persons. Like his old friend Gaara is…

'Hmm, when was the last time I spoke to Gaara?'

Suddenly, completely out of the blue, Naruto's eyes were covered by two, rough hands. He gasped and jumped, but the hands didn't move and his mouth stayed hanging open. He was speechless and shocked, leaving him unable to demand who this person was. Other people were in the room so he knew nothing bad would happen to him, but it surprising when it happened.

"Konnichiwa," A hot breath hit his ear as the person blinding him lent down to whisper to him. He smiled in glee, knowing that voice anywhere.

Grasping the hands over his eyes in his own, he pulled them away and those hands instantly wrapped around his midsection. Naruto twisted around in the arms until he was facing the intruder and sitting on his knees in his chair.

"Hola!" Naruto screamed and hugged the person in front of him that just so happened to be Kiba, his loving boyfriend. "I missed you, Kibbles." Naruto sung as he broke the hug but kept his arms looked around Kiba's neck.

Kiba smiled softly murmuring that he missed the blond as well and leaned down to peck the blonde's pouty lips.

"Hm-mm," The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the two apart. It was a stunned Minato.

Naruto blushed deep scarlet and quickly withdrew his arms from Kiba's neck. Kiba on the other hand, was not lightening up his hold what so ever. In fact, he may have just tightened his hold around Naruto.

"Hi," Minato started awkwardly. It didn't bother him if Naruto was gay; his son's best friend was gay. Though, finding this out could shock a person.

"Um…Minato, this is Kiba, um, you probably already guessed, but this is my boyfriend."

Minato nodded a greeting and Kiba did the same but added a quiet "hey".

"Umm, I'll go get dressed and we can leave." Naruto said quickly and hurried away from the kitchen. He grabbed a few random articles of clothes from his suitcase in the living room – since he hadn't had a chance to get to his room last night – before running off to the bathroom to change.

"Damn, he's a fine twink!" Sai said loud enough for everyone left in the room could hear. Kiba immediately turned a glare onto the older brunette.

"Don't call him that." Kiba growled dangerously. He didn't know this guy but he already didn't like him. Calling Naruto a 'twink' just made Kiba angrier; his boyfriend was no porn star.

"Don't mind Sai," Minato assured Kiba while waving a hand in Sai's direction. "He doesn't mean half of the stuff he says-"

"I am being fully honest when I say I would love to fuck Naruto into the floor boards, Mr. Namikaze." Sai cut in with one of his freaky smiles plastered on his face. At that Minato started to choke on air while Kiba was ready to pounce the guy to get him to keep his mouth shut. Sasuke wasn't as surprised since he already knew of Sai's little obsession over Naruto, though he knew Sai wouldn't go overboard with it to the extent that he would kidnap and rape the kid, just openly first and try to make a move on him every now and then, but he would stop if someone said 'no'.

"Again Kiba – that's your name right? – Just ignore what he says and please, sit and have some breakfast with us while you wait for Naruto." Minato said while patting the seat next to him. Kiba grinned at the mention of food and hurried into the plate of sausage with his bare hands. Sasuke mentally winched as he watched Kiba eat; he was like an undignified caveman in a way. The tattoos on his face and hair didn't help the image what so ever.

"So, Kiba how long have you and Naruto been dating?" Kakashi asked as he finally sat down with everyone else and began to read his little orange book. Kiba was about to answer until he saw the very familiar book and his heart sank a little.

"Three years; can you put that book away please?" Kakashi raised a brow at the odd request and was about to ask he should put his book away when Kiba continued. "I don't want Naruto to see it. It'll make him sad if he sees it." Kiba said sadly and stared down at the length of meat in his hands that he had stopped eating.

The atmosphere had changed to a remorse one. The look on Kiba's face was enough to let everyone know how serious and heartbreaking the situation was. Kakashi nodded and disposed of his book so that it was out of sight.

"So, three years? That's pretty long for teenagers to stay together." Minato said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we plan to be together for a long time." Kiba said smiling, instantly better. "We plan on moving up to Oregon after we're both eighteen." Kiba said with a big grin. Minato frowned a little at hearing that and asked why. "My uncle's a dog breeder and I can take over the business for him when he retires. It's great 'cause I won't have to go looking for a job and start takin' care of my babe right away. Plus they got the whole Civil Union thing, so even if we're never able to get married, we can at least still be considered together. So, pretty much we can build a life up there. Besides, Naruto's 'sisters' would kill me if it was anywhere farther."

"What about college?" Kakashi joined in. "You won't get very far without an education."

"Ha! Good one man! Me and Naruto in college; damn, we be lucky if we don't get kicked out of high school!" Kiba braked while holding his stomach. The brunette seemed to find it hilarious but Minato, Kakashi, and Sasuke didn't find anything funny about. "Like, yeah dude, we aren't the school type of people. Why pay when you're not even going to show up, right?"

"Ah," Kakashi threw in his useless two cents. "Those are interesting symbols on your cheeks; are they real tattoos?"

"Yeah, Naruto and I got tattoos for his sixteenth birthday. I got my family's clan markings and he got this cool ass swirly thingy with all this faded Japanese writing around it. It's on his stomach, real sexy how the bottom of the swirl and writing go down far enough that his pants cover some. It's like they're just pointing for me to go further and further down until-"

Minato quickly tried to change topics and asked Kiba about his family. It was a little surprising how fast Kiba was able to open up to people because he never once told Minato he didn't want to talk about something.

"I live with my Ma and older sister; Pop's gone, don't know where. Last I heard I think he was in New Mexico going to Florida. Tryin' to out run the fuzz, ya' know? Or he might already be in jail; I ain't really sure, it's been like…seven years since I heard from him. Hell, he might as well be dead; it's not like I really care."

Sasuke had to stop himself from laughing. This kid was a joke. Giving out his family's private business like that was unbelievable. And was he even trying to get on Minato's good side? Aren't first impressions everything and you should at least try not to look like a fuck up? Extremely true when your trying to impress your partner's parents.

"I mean what can you do? The cops are a bunch of dick-wards so of course they're gonna arrest people for the dumbest shit. Like just last month I had to go to court for under age drinking in public, I only got out of it because of my sister. Don't tell anyone but I think she sucked the cop off to get him to miss court. Oh well, she can be a slut if she wants to, I don't care. As long as Naruto's mouth touches me and me alone, all is good in the world." Kiba added and went back to eating the forgotten sausage. "Blah – gross man, cold meat." He got up from his seat and wondered to the fridge. He looked inside and pulled out a bottle of apple juice and drunk right from the jug before putting it back.

"Yo' Foxy!" Kiba suddenly called as he sat back down next to Minato. Minato literally flinched at the pitch of Kiba's voice.

"What?" They all heard Naruto yell back.

"Hurry the hell up, will ya'? We still got plans today!"

"Damn it Kiba, just wait a minute! Do you know how hard it is to get into these jeans you like – the orange ones?"

Kiba sighed and shook his head a little.

"I love those jeans." He told Minato off handily. "They make his ass so cute." Kiba added on dreamily and rested his chin on his palm and elbows on the tables. Minato tried to ignore what Kiba had just said and thought of another question for Kiba.

"How does your mother feel about you dating Naruto?" The older blond asked friendly. "Does she mind you two being together?"

Sasuke almost snorted knowing that in his head Minato had added 'because I don't like you' after the questions.

"Ma loves Naruto. He's like part of the family. I mean he is over at my place every weekend, all weekend so they get a lot of mama and Naru time together." A small, peaceful smile graced his lips. "Naruto likes having time alone with my mom; he met her right after the death of his own so she just kind of took over for him."

Minato turned sad hearing about Kushina death. His beautiful ex-wife who was always so full of life had died and he didn't even get to say goodbye. He didn't even know and he only lived two or three miles from where she used to. If he did, he would have loved to have found her and spend those last few years together.

"Yeah, okay hag… I'll talk to you soon. Bye…don't call me a brat damn it!" They sound of a phone sliding shut and the kitchen swinging doors were heard but no one paid it any mind. "Why is everyone lookin' so glum?" Naruto asked as he bounced to the table. He stood behind Kiba's chair, lent down so that his head was resting on Kiba's shoulder, grasped the hand that Kiba had sausage in and brought it to his mouth to take a bite. Sasuke almost gagged at the sight. He found it hard to believe someone would actually eat from the caveman's hands, but Naruto had. Naruto gave a small peck on Kiba's tattooed cheek before getting up and walking away while calling back, "You ready to go or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Kiba said getting up from the table. He paused for a moment while looking down the hallway that Naruto left through. "Damn I love those jeans." He murmured loud enough for Minato to hear before running off after his boyfriend.

They all heard the front door close.

"He seemed, interesting?" Kakashi chirped before gathering the dishes, dumping them in the sink, and retreating to his room. Minato was blushing too much to say anything so he decided it was time to get ready for work, leaving Sasuke and Sai alone.

"I can't believe it…" Sai spoke softly.

"I know, that guy was so brutish! How in the world could Naruto, or anyone for that matter, date such a disgusting-"

"No, not that." Sai cut off Sasuke's coming rant. "I can't believe how damn sexy Naruto looked in those pants."

"Stay away from my brother."

* * *

Like everyday, or most days, Sai had left for school around ten so he could make it back to campus for his noon classes. Though, he wouldn't have to worry about being late if he would just stay at his dorm at night instead of sleeping at Sasuke's apartment twenty to thirty minutes away.

Sasuke had cleaned that morning's plates from breakfast before retreating to his room. He logged onto his laptop that was sleeping on the small coffee table by the couch in his room. He gave it a minute to turn on completely before going to the internet and logging into the University of California student website.

He had a book report due tomorrow along with having to read three chapters from one of his text books. He decided to get the report out of the way first since it would take longer and he was already more then half way done.

He had worked until noon before taking a break for lunch. A sandwich was already laying out for him, put their by Kakashi. It was something Kakashi always did. The silver hair man cooked and cleaned to pay Minato back since the blond told Kakashi he could live with them free of rent. It was weird though thinking of Kakashi acting like a stay-at-home house wife.

Sasuke ate his sandwich in the kitchen alone. He was usually alone during the day unless on of his friends wasn't working or had no classes that day. Which wasn't often.

Sasuke didn't mind though. He liked being left alone in a quiet house. He was always like that, even after he started to make friends. He was told being isolated was an Uchiha characteristic. He didn't know for sure since he was the last of the Uchihas and he couldn't remember much of his life before his older brother killed everyone.

An unwanted memory flashed through his head and Sasuke shuddered.

All he had wanted while he was little to always have an amazing protective big brother. But, life was unfair and his big brother was anything but amazing.

He saw Naruto's suit case in the next room out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto…

He never had a big brother before, or any sibling for that matter. He was an only child that ran around doing what ever the hell he wanted. He was someone that needed a protective older brother to keep him safe and keep freaks like Kiba away.

If Naruto had a big brother like him, Kiba would have been gone within his first five seconds of entering the house. If Naruto had a big brother like him, then he would have made sure Naruto wasn't corrupted by boyfriends to drink, and party, and get tattoos, and other shit like not going to school.

If he was Naruto's big brother…

Well, technically he was Minato's son, and so was Naruto, so that would directly make them brothers. And Sasuke was older…

"I'll be the perfect older brother." Sasuke murmured to himself.

It was a great plan in his head. To be the ultimate big brother to make up for the one that had failed him. He would become the big brother he always wanted to protect him for Naruto's sake. He would make Naruto better. He would make Naruto see his mistakes in life and help him fix them. He would be there to comfort Naruto when he needed it, be a nightmare or a broken heart.

He would be the perfect big brother that Itachi wasn't.

* * *

Anatahaii onna noyouni mie ru = you look like a good fuck  
Nani = what  
Nante ittan-dayo = what did you say  
Hafuna me = suck me  
Hentai = pervert  
Tichoo = fuck you  
Funya chin = your tool (penis) is small  
Konnichiwa = hello / good afternoon

* * *

**_Cali SunShine_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Cali SunShine_**

* * *

**Shout outs:**

**1) _Vithian_: Who beta'd this long ass chapter for you with no complants.**  
**2) _Crismon Crypt_ : Who has given me information on Califorinia, no matter how dumb the question.**  
**3) _GaaraRocks101_: You leave such great reviews evey time and I'm always excited to read them.**

* * *

Quote:  
"I try to go onto my back steps and sit in the sun everyday. I like to stare at the sun with my eyes closed, you know like when your eyes are closed but you can still look at the inside of your eyelids? Then with the hot sun it's just so weird and red looking. I really like to soak up the good times, like petting dogs, swimming in the ocean, partying, drinking tons, eating junk food, tons of sex, and loud music."  
-Jay Howell

Sex Fact:  
In Medieval France, cheating wives were made to chase a chicken through town naked.

* * *

**Chapter 5: All of Our Best Friends.**

* * *

Long, agonizing sigh. An unlit cigarette rested behind his left ear, brunette hair falling and hiding the thin cancer stick from the world. He really wanted to smoke that hidden cigarette but he couldn't. He would have to wait for someone to answer the metal door in front of him before he was able to go to the balcony and smoke.

"Troublesome,"

This is Shikamaru.

Right now all Shikamaru wants to do is smoke.

Damn the addictive of nicotine.

Again he lazily knocked but it was nothing more than a scratch of knuckles on metal. Barely audible; no one – Sasuke nor Kakashi – would have been able to hear such a faint sound. He had forgotten his cell phone, also known as the device that informed Sasuke of when he was outside.

He let out a dull sigh as he turned his back to lean on the door and slip limply to the floor. His head rolled back on his shoulder and a small thud – though louder than the so called knock from before – emitted from the door where his skull hit against the metal frame.

"…I want a smoke…" Shikamaru grumbled to no one but himself before closing his eyes and yawning. He didn't feel like knocking again and in all honesty didn't want to waist the energy standing back up. So, if he couldn't get inside to smoke, he would just sleep there in the hallway in front of Sasuke's apartment door.

He would just sleep until someone would open the door.

And once it opened he would smoke.

Then lie down on the couch and sleep some more.

Then maybe have another cigarette.

…

Wow, his life was really going down the sewer. Had he always been this unmotivated?

Oh well.

"…Um?"

Shikamaru's head slowly rolled up to peer at two teenage boys.

He analyzed the boys. Not because he wanted to but because it was a habit and almost a way of life that he should scrutinize every detail of a person in case he would have to recall identities and characteristic for one reason or another.

Neither males could have been older then eighteen, but were most likely younger. One was taller, with shaggy brown hair that came to the back of his neck and below his ears. His right ear had a single piercing in it. Gold, round stud with a bent clasp in the back. He had a sharp face with a chin that was mix of a square and triangular shape. Another sign that he was young and not completely finished with puberty. Almost, but still in the ending stages. Tanned skin, if it was natural Shikamaru didn't know, but he determined that the boy spent quite some time outside. He had slanted eyes, though it could have just been from the glare he was sending Shikamaru. His eyes were brown, or more of a light hazel color, and his lashes were short and close to nonexistent and his eyebrows were bushy but not huge. His cheeks though were what Shikamaru would use as a main factor when he recalled this man. They were tattooed, each having a maroon twisted triangle that resembled fangs. They added to the glare he had, making him look like a – in Shikamaru's idea – canine man.

The other was shorter; coming to just below the brunette's eyes. His face rounder and more heart shaped as well. Blond hair that was left un-brushed looked frizzier than normal from the humidity outside. Again, there was tan skin, but Shikamaru was almost positive this one was natural. At first glance the blonde's ears look clear but with a second look Shikamaru noticed the left tragus was pieced with a black hoop and ball. It was slightly red and swollen but not infected, suggesting that the piercing was relatively new; a few days at most. His eyes were a stunningly bright blue and matched his blond hair perfectly. His skin was smooth and every feather other then his hair looked primed and polished. Like his companion he had three whisker-like markings on his cheeks. They weren't tattoos like the brunette's; they blended with the skin too well. At first Shikamaru thought they could have been scars but a closer look he could see the smoothness in the line proved that they were odd birthmarks. Again, the cheeks were what he would call upon when remembering these two.

Still analyzing the two he took note of how close to two were standing together. Not even half an inch apart from each other which seemed too close for friends. His theory was correct when the brunette's hand found its way into the blonde's back pocket. They were more than just friends.

"Is the door locked?" The blond asked while pointing to the metal structure resting against Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru merely nodded. "Damn…Is anyone home?" Again, Shikamaru nodded.

"Kakashi and Sasuke should be." He stated broadly. "You know them?"

This time it was the blonde's turn to nod. He didn't say anything else but walked up to the door and banged loudly on the metal form, causing it to vibrate to Shikamaru's head.

"Kakashi, you fucking pirate wanna be! Open up!" Naruto yelled loud enough for the people in the lobby to hear. "Damn you, you emotionless fuck! Somebody open the door before I start screaming louder! I can do it too!"

Shikamaru was winching at the volume of the blonde's voice and swore that his ears were bleeding. He looked over at the brunette to see if he had a similar reaction only to see him staring dreamily at the yelling blond.

How the hell was he not deaf?

"Duck-ass-want-to-be and eye-patch-fuck! Open the fucking door-"

"Just shut the hell up already!"

Sasuke stood at the door, face red and hair wet. He was wearing a wrinkly sweatshirt and rumbled jeans. Shikamaru guessed that Sasuke must have taken an afternoon shower after his small daily work out.

"Naruto, what is your problem?" Sasuke asked the blond.

"I don't got a key and there's some homeless punk on the door."

Sasuke's eye twitched. The idiot couldn't even speak proper English.

"It's "I don't _have_ a key" and he is not a homeless punk, he's Shikamaru."

"And how would _I _know that?"

Sasuke just sighed and stepped to the side so Naruto could pass, his mutt of a boyfriend right on his ass. Shikamaru stood slowly and approached Sasuke silently who still stood holding open the door.

"So, who is that?" The genius asked. Sasuke didn't reply with an answer. He instead pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. After a moment of calming the headache that Naruto was already causing, Sasuke motioned Shikamaru into the apartment and he immediately ran – not really – for the patio. Sasuke let him be and headed for the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen, Sasuke wasn't really expecting to see Kiba pressing Naruto up against the counter, hands slowly sliding under Naruto's shirt, with a sly look on his face. He was whispering something into Naruto's ear that made Naruto's skin visibly crawl. Naruto had donned a falsely shy face and stifled the laughter Kiba's words were causing. Kiba's hands rubbed slower on Naruto's hip bone.

Sasuke saw red.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke hissed as he passed the flirting couple to sit at the circular table. He glared at Kiba for reasons even he didn't fully understand. There was just something about those cave men hands touching _his_ younger brother that got something in him stirring. He couldn't stand it and the more Kiba publicly violated his family the worse Sasuke felt.

God! Sasuke just wanted to gouge Kiba's eyes out!

…Was that a bit much?

…No, it wasn't. If anything it was too nice to endow to Kiba for his…his – Well, Sasuke didn't know what exactly but Kiba would pay the price once that day came.

Kiba just turned to stare at Sasuke with an odd face before letting go of Naruto's hips. Sasuke felt much better once those hands were off the blond but the victory was short lived once Naruto has plastered himself to Kiba's side to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be back," He whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "Need a cigarette." The last part was said much softer, not wanting Sasuke to hear. Naruto had a feeling being a cop's kid most of his life, Sasuke would highly disapprove of minors smoking.

Kiba nodded and quickly kissed Naruto on the lips before the blond ran off to the living room.

Sasuke watched the scene and couldn't stop the glare when Kiba had the guts to kiss his brother. When Naruto left the room though, Sasuke took this chance to have his first older brother – to – boyfriend conversation.

"Kiba, please come sit."

* * *

Naruto let out a sigh as he slid open the patio door. He was stressed out beyond belief and this was the only thing that could calm his nerves properly. Sad to say though that he had been smoking a whole pack of cigarettes a day since the old pervert's death.

He stepped outside onto the concert and tile flooring and closed the glass door behind him. Walking over to the cement ledge, Naruto let his head hang down as he leaned against the railing.

Damn he was far from the ground.

He stayed like that for a moment or two, just staring down at the apartment's parking lot as people looked like small dolls running back and forth while he imagined himself being the little kid that would wait and crush his sister's doll house the second she left the room. It was a good way to waist time; which he truly wanted to do. Even though he had just met Sasuke yesterday, the raven was really freaking him out with the sudden glares and moodiness. Though, he was feeling bad about leaving Kiba alone with Sasuke, but Naruto just needed a moment to himself now a days. If not just so he could think more than anything else.

And it would usually keep his mind off the need to smoke.

Though, that need will always find a way to win.

Naruto sighed again.

He had failed.

Slowly and bitterly, Naruto fished a fresh pack of Pall Malls from his back pocket. He didn't even like the taste of Pall Malls, but on his part-time employ pay and the high taxes, he couldn't afford much better. He ripped the plastic lining from the box and crumbled the trash into his pocket. Next he tapped the end of the carton to settle the tobacco before finally opening the pack to his stress reliever.

Blindly Naruto pulled a random cigarette from the carton and placed it between his twitching lips. He sucked on it dry as he rummaged his pockets for a lighter or matches, grimacing when he found none.

"Ah, come on!" He cried and slumped fully against the railing. He must have forgotten his lighter at Kiba's earlier and had nothing else on him. He could go back inside to ask Kiba for his but then the faithful boyfriend would only want to join him.

"This sucks…" Naruto worried the smoke between his teeth, hoping it would do something to calm his nerves but no such luck. If anything it intensified his consent craving and taunting.

"Here," suddenly a small flame flicked under Naruto's chin. He looked down to see a silver square lighter being held by a slim hand connected to a long arm. That arm, he realized, had belonged to the bum that had been sitting outside earlier.

"Thanks." Naruto said quietly and leaned down to reach the flames. He cupped the light around his own hand to keep it safe from wind while he suck deeply on the end of the cigarette in his mouth to help it catch fire. When the burning of smoke filled his lungs he pulled back and released a long stream of smoke, like a pro.

The other male grunted before lighting his own cigarette before sitting on an 'L' shaped podium resting against the condo's wall. Naruto shrugged before following him and sitting beside the other. He noticed that on the ground under the podium was a coffee canister filled about a quarter ways with ash and buds.

"Name's Naruto by the way. I don't think I told you but you probably already know from Sasuke yelling at me." Naruto said trying to fill the silence. "And you're Shikamaru right?"

Shikamaru nodded and grunted again.

"Cool… Well, I guess we're smoking buddies now."

Shikamaru turned to the new boy and quirked a lazy eyebrow. "How so,"

"Well, I think its better to never really smoke alone, and since the only other person I know who smokes is my boyfriend, I want _you_ to be my smoking buddy."

"…your reasoning?"

"I don't know. I don't really like to smoke with Kiba and 'cause it seems like you're gonna be here a lot and I may be moving in, might as well smoke with you."

Shikamaru, again, only grunted before closing his eyes and resting his head on the brick wall of the condo.

"I'm going to sleep." He said inactively. "Don't wake me unless I'm dying."

Within seconds Shikamaru was breathing evenly and was dead asleep. Leaving Naruto to finish his cigarette alone.

* * *

"Tell me, what are your intentions with my little brother?"

Kiba stared at the raven haired teen in front of him. Wondering what the _hell_ he was talking about. Intentions? Little brother? He was beyond confused and it peeved him that one sentence could do that to him.

"I don't really get what you're getting at." He said and scratched his shaggy head.

"I mean what are you planning to do to my younger brother, Naruto!" Sasuke stated and slammed his hands on the kitchen table for inferences. He sent the deadliest glare he could master at the canine boy across from him. He wasn't about to play with this caveman.

"Brother?" Kiba mussed out loud. He had a hand wrapped around his long chin in a thinking position. He hummed to himself and looked Sasuke up and down once. "If you ask me, you and your 'brother' look nothing alike. You're not related. You don't even know anything about him for that matter. Think before you go around claiming to be family."

"We are family. I am Minato's godson and Naruto is Minato's real son-"

"Naruto is not his son! It takes a lot more than DNA to make someone family."

"Now listen here," Sasuke stated slowly, his eyebrow twitching dangerously. "I don't need to hear that kind of a shit from a cave-"

"I'm home."

Sasuke immediately shut up. He could hear the front door being closed and Minato walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh," Minato strolled into the kitchen like any other day but Sasuke noticed the slightly uneasy look in his blue eyes. "I didn't know you were here Kiba." Sasuke knew that Minato wasn't fully comfortable with Kiba after this morning's incident. Not that Sasuke could blame him; what father wants to hear about his son being fucked by a caveman.

"Hey Mr – sorry but I never asked your name earlier."

"Just call me Minato, that's what all of Sasuke's friends call me." Minato said with a shrug. He didn't like being call mister or by anything formal; it only made him feel old.

Kiba nodded thoughtfully. "Right, Minato it is."

Minato nodded and sat beside Sasuke, away from Kiba. "So, how was your day?"

"Hn. Nothing special." Sasuke replied blandly. "Finished my work, and ate a tomato sandwich. Same as usual."

"Wow dude," Sasuke heard Kiba say in a voice that hinted disbelieve. "Are you really that boring? I mean, come on, me and Naruto did a hell of a lot more then you today."

Sasuke just glared at the dog-boy.

"Ah," Minato quickly busted in. "Where is Naruto anyways? I wanted to have a little 'get to know each other' talk."

Sasuke shrugged, not knowing where had Naruto had run off to. At first he thought Naruto may have gone to his bedroom, but it occurred to him that Naruto didn't know where his room was. He had left last night before Minato had time to show him around and had just slept in the kitchen when he got home.

"He'll be back soon." Kiba spoke unenthusiastically. "He just went outback for a quick smoke-"

Before Kiba could even finish talking, Sasuke had abruptly stood up, almost forcing his chair to fall back and the two other males to suffer whiplash from watching him, and briskly walked out the kitchen and to the patio door. If asked what he was planning to do, his answer would have been "Being a good big brother". He was _not_ going to let _his_ little brother smoke, _underage_, and die young from lung cancer or the likes. No, Naruto was going to learn that smoking was unacceptable.

It was time to be a good big brother.

He reached the patio door, ripped it open, and found Naruto with Shikamaru outside, a cigarette hanging from the blonde's lips.

All hell broke loss.

* * *

Minato sat across from Kiba. They were both in shock. Minato had never seen Sasuke get so worked up like that before. Who knew Sasuke was so against minors smoking? Sure, Minato was against it too, especially if it concerned his own son, but he was where near as enraged as Sasuke.

He really hoped nothing bad happened-

"Teme give that _back!"_**  
**

"No way in hell!"

Spoke too soon.

The sound of a blunt object falling over and hitting the floor echoed through the house. A sharp smack came from the other side of the wall which led Minato to believe someone was pushed up against the wall.

_"Teme!_ I paid for those, they're mine, give them you kitanai!"

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Ketsunoana!"

Kiba glanced worriedly at the swing kitchen doors. He wanted to go out into the living room and check on Naruto, but then again, he knew how Naruto could get and rather not get caught up in the cross fire.

"I don't know Japanese you dumb ass!"

"Give me back my cigarettes or bukkoroshite yaru!"

Another loud noise emerged from the living room and Kiba was about to spring to the rescue. "Don't worry," Minato interrupted his movement. "Sasuke can get a little rough, but he wouldn't try to actually hurt Naruto. He wouldn't even hit him. Just trip and push him around a bit."

Kiba reluctantly sat back down at the table. "I'm not worried about Naruto. He can hold his own just fine. It's just that I know Naruto, he fights dirty even in the smallest scuffles. He can't stand to lose. He will hit, punch, kick, throw things, and some times even-" A sharp cry cut him off.

"Arg – You just bit me!" Was Sasuke's voice yelling from the living room right before a war cry from Naruto was heard.

Minato and Kiba watched as Sasuke stumbled past the kitchen's swinging door with Naruto covering his eyes.

"Teme!"

"What the hell does that even mean?"

A long noise that resembled someone running into a wall rang through the halls.

"Uhg,"

Again the two boys had run past the door. This time Naruto was clutching his cigarettes to his chest as Sasuke chased after him.

"Give it to me!"

Minato and Kiba shared I look.

"They seem to be getting along well enough." Minato deadpanned. Kiba was only able to nod, his mouth agape.

Naruto had run past the door again screaming as if he was being murdered. He was shaking his head uncontrollable and clutching the crumbled box to his chest hard enough to break the few cigarettes he had left. Sasuke was fast on his heels. The two had to dodge around Kakashi as he tried to enter the kitchen.

"Yo," Kakashi said cheerfully as he sat down beside Kiba. Again the two teenagers ran past the kitchen screaming and fighting. Kakashi grinned amusingly. "Aren't they full of energy on this fine afternoon?" He joked and watched as Sasuke finally caught Naruto and pinned him to the wall while they fought for the mauled pack of smokes. "I don't think I ever seen Sasuke like this before."

"Me either." Minato agreed. Sasuke had won the crumbled box from Naruto's grip and had taken off to the patio, having ever intention of not only throwing the cigarettes away, but ripping them apart for the wind to take.

"Teme!"

"I don't know _Japanese!"_

There was a hard knock at the front door and the three kitchen occupants were sure it was a noise complaint. Kakashi decided to be the brave one and got up to answer the door. He of course had to side step the two teenagers rolling around on the living room floor. When he opened the door he was expecting to be yelled at by the desk man but was greeted by two teenage girls he had never seen before.

One had outstandingly pink hair. It was short and seemed to be cut into layers, making it look thick and choppy. The girl's skin was pale but fair and was free of blemishes. Her gem green eyes were highlighted by pink eye shadow and brown liner on her bottom lid. She was dressed oddly, in Kakashi's opinion. Her clothes were many different shades of pink and she was wearing layers of clothing upon layers. Long sleeve baby pink shirt, short sleeve v-neck hot pink shirt, frilly pink tank top, and a black and pink vest; with dark blue jeans layered under bright pink sweat pants too. How the hell could she walk outside like that in 70 degree weather?

The other girl was taller. She had long, bleach died hair that had lots of body. It was put up in a pony tail, falling all the way to her back while a long bang covered her right eye. She was also pale but not as much as the other girl was. She had baby blue eyes with thick lashes that fluttered innocently. She was dressed in a lavender mini dress with a brown long cloth like vest that ended at her knees. The blond, to Kakashi's surprise, had her arm around the pink hair girl's waist, holding her close and protectively.

Suddenly the blond girl blew a large pink bubble and let it pop right in Kakashi's face. The sound was unexpected and shocked Kakashi.

"So…" The blond girl started nervously. The pink hair girl noticed that the other wasn't going to finish so she stepped in.

"We're looking for Naruto Uzumaki…does he live here?"

Kakashi stared at the two for a moment before nodding and stepping aside for the two girls. He watched as the two girls waltzed into the apartment like they owned the place, all form of shyness long forgotten at the door. He closed the door after them.

"Give it to me!"

The two girls stopped abruptly at the door causing Kakashi to almost run into them. The blond was slack jawed while the pinkette was trying not to laugh. The image in front of them was _not_ expected. Naruto was straddling some brunette that wasn't his boyfriend on the living room floor while yelling 'give it to me'…yeah, they laughed.

"Oh my god Naruto," The bleached hair blond croaked. She removed her arm from the pinkette in order to warp it around her twisting stomach. "So wrong…just…so wrong."

"Get tired of Kiba?" The other girl joked. She doubled over in a painful laughter and had to lean against her girlfriend to keep from falling over.

Naruto looked up from Sasuke to see his two very familiar best friends.

"Sakura! Ino!" Faster than the speed of light Naruto was off of Sasuke's lap and groping the two girls. Ino and Sakura calmed their nerves to hug Naruto back. Large shit eating grins plastered to their faces.

"Hey, hey!" Kiba yelled playfully from the room's entryway. "The sisters are here!" He spread his arms wide and walked towards the girls ready to hug them. He purposely stepped on Sasuke's hand as he walked past the older boy that was still on the ground. Sasuke glared at the caveman but said nothing; only cradling his hand when no one was looking. "Now what's this about Naruto tiring of me?"

"Aw it was only a joke." Ino whined and elbowed Kiba in his side when he attempted to hug her. She was Naruto's friend; Kiba might have introduced them, but that didn't make Kiba anything to her. She knew for a fact that Kiba didn't quite fancy her either; only put up with her for Naruto's sake.

Sasuke watched the exchange between the four teenagers. He noticed the nasty looks that the pinkette was sending towards Kiba and how Kiba seemed to silently scoff at everything the two girls said. It made him feel better to know that besides Minato, he wasn't the only one who disagreed with Naruto's love choice.

Minato entered the living room after Kiba. He silently saw Sasuke on the floor and offered the boy a hand to get up. The two just watched the interactions with the girls and Naruto. The blond boy was laughing fully heartily and talking so much more with the two girls. It was obvious they were close friends or like Kiba had said, Naruto's sisters.

Minato cleared his throat and gained the attention of his new house guest. "Hello, I'm Minato, Naruto's fath- I mean guardian." Minato corrected himself quickly. He had heard Naruto say 'don't call me that' enough times in one day to know Naruto wasn't comfortable with calling Minato his father. For now a guardian would have to do.

The two girls smiled and introduced themselves as Naruto's best friends. When Minato was about to introduce the girls to Kakashi and Sasuke the two girls screamed and practically tackled Sasuke to the ground as they both attached to his arms.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell us you lived with a hunk?" Ino asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed before turning to Sasuke. "You are so damn sexy."

Naruto sighed at his friends' behavior. "I thought you two were already dating each other. Did you guys break up again?"

He got a nasty look from both of the girls before Sakura answered.

"No, but we could still have a threesome."

"Right," Ino looked into Sasuke's twitching black eyes. "You wouldn't say no to a threesome with us, would you?"

Sasuke was about to snap at the girls and possibly break their arms but a tired voice removed them without even trying.

"Am I gonna have to tell your dad about this Ino?" Ino released Sasuke immediately and shot up onto her knees. Sakura, slightly confused, followed after her girlfriend. "You're so troublesome."

"S-shut up Shikamaru! What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm visiting my friend and sleeping on his couch." Shikamaru said while inclining his head in Sasuke's direction. "So," Shikamaru asked again. "Do I need to tell your dad about this?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at Ino with something close to distaste. Others may not have been to see it but Naruto could see the slight bit hurt in Ino's eyes.

"No, I didn't really mean it. Okay?" Ino said as she picked herself off the floor. She smirked suddenly and wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist, resting her chin on the smaller girls shoulder while she looked at Shikamaru. "Besides, I'm to only one who's allowed to touch Sakura." She teased the pink locks that fell close to her head by twisting them in his delicate fingers. Sakura just rolled her eyes but let Ino do as she pleased.

With a battered sigh, Shikamaru left down the hallway and into Sasuke's room.

"That was odd," Kiba said before turning to Ino. "You guys know each other?"

"Our dads are old drinking buddies so, yeah."

"Wow, small world."

Sasuke had escaped during the conversation. He was now standing next to Minato at the kitchen hallway; being as quiet as possible so that they wouldn't interrupt the interaction between the four friends. The main thing they noticed was how much happier Naruto looked with the girls. They must have meant a lot to each other.

"Oh yeah!" The pinkette piped suddenly. "Naruto where's your new room? Ino and I need to approve it."

Naruto drew a blank, remembering that he left before knowing where his room was. He pointed to his suitcases in the corner and the girl followed with their eyes.

"I slept at Kiba's last night and came back really early this morning," Naruto explained. "So, I haven't actually gotten my room yet."

Minato gasped at the sudden realization that Naruto had in fact left before he had showed his new son to his room. He felt terrible for forgetting and not noticing Naruto's bags sitting by the foyer's table where they were placed the day before.

"Oh my dear Naruto!" Sasuke winced when Minato shouted so close to his ear. "I forgot all about you bedroom. Please forgive me."

If Naruto was a cartoon character he would have sweat dropped right about then. He nodded a simple yes to Minato before the older blond grabbed his wrist and started pacing down the hallway pass the kitchen.

"Bring his bags." Minato yelled back to the others.

* * *

Across from Sasuke's own bedroom was another white painted door. It was more to the left then his but if both doors were open, then Sasuke would be able to see into the other room just barely. It was first an office when he and Minato had moved in, and was remodelled into a guess room about a year and a half ago. The original reason for it being changed into a guess room was for Sai when he started spending the nights, but was never put to use seeing how Sai preferred to sleep on the couch in Sasuke's room.

Everyone stood behind Minato, suitcases in hand, as the blond slowly turned the knob to open he door. A relatively decent size room was revealed. A light crème orange color was painted on the four walls. The floors were carpeted a sandy brown that fit the room just right. A rather large window gave view of the beach not so far away, gifting Naruto with the perfect sight of waves crashing to the land. The room was clean and empty, save for a plain metal frame bed and mattress against the wall. A closet door was angled on the free wall of the room; it wasn't a large closet, but would hold what was needed.

"I'm sorry it's so bare." Minato said as he led Naruto and his friends into the room. "It's just that I never wanted to decorate it. It's too much of a pain and it felt awkward to me – to decorate a room for a person with different personalities. It's not right." Minato sighed to himself before turning to his son with a large grin. "But you can decorate it how ever you want. Paint the walls even, if you want."

Naruto frowned at that. "No thank you-"

"I love it!"

"I already have the plans in my head!"

Naruto sighed before turning to face the two teen girls that were already jolting down a list of things to feel the room with.

"I never said I was staying." Naruto bluntly said. Ino gasped at him before glaring. Naruto wanted to rub his temples; he could feel the headache coming on. When ever Ino glared at him it was because she was trying to get an answer out of him. She wouldn't even have to ask a question, the glare did it for her. "Minato and I have come to an agreement that I stay for a week before I make up my mind. And to be honest, I don't want to really live here so I'm not going to waste my time to do up a temporary room."

"Don't be stupid Naruto!" Sakura cut in. she crossed her arms firmly in front of her small chest and started to tap her left foot. Not a good sign. "You're staying here." She said in one of those 'that's final' voices.

"Sakura-"

"Don't you dare 'Sakura' me. This is your father Naruto. He deserves to know you so grow up."

"Yeah," Ino added quickly. "And there's a spa in the lobby. We are _not_ giving that up."

Naruto fell quiet but pouted to show his disapproval. The two girls pushed through Naruto to get a better look at the room. The gears in their heads were moving and Sakura already had her camera phone out to take pictures of the space.

"Holy shit Naruto," Said blond turned around to see Kiba bouncing up and down on the bed. "This thing rocks. Come here!" Chuckling lightly while shaking his head in disbelief, Naruto pranced over to his still bouncing boyfriend. When he reached the bed a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and hauled him onto the bed and into Kiba's chest. "See, we both fit perfectly and it's much more comfy than that damn air mattress." Kiba chimed happily as he forced Naruto to lay down with him on the bed. Kiba was right though. The bed was much larger than the blow up bed they had been sharing not all that long ago, and it did feel softer. The brunette snuggled closer to Naruto and rested his face in the crook of Naruto's neck. "And it made no noise while I was bouncing on it…" He added quietly into Naruto's ear.

Naruto blushed lightly. From both the sexual comment and the hot breath hitting his skin. Now that he thought about it though, the bed barely made a sound when Kiba was jumping around. That could really come in handy in the future.

Someone had cleared there throat which ended up breaking apart the young couple. Looking up with a scowl, Kiba saw that it was Sakura.

"What?" Kiba whined and tried o cuddle closer to his boyfriend when Naruto attempted to get up.

"You're scaring Minato." Ino said teasingly as she indicated to man who was ducking his face away from the couple. "And you need to work on your whispering skills Kiba, we could all here you."

"Ah, just shut it tramp-" Kiba was cut off by a quick smack to the gut given by Naruto. The blond sent him a heated glare before turning back to Minato and giving a quick 'sorry'.

Naruto wriggled his way out of Kiba's arms and off the bed.

"Naruto, how much money do you have after your last pay check?" Sakura asked as she looked around the empty room. Naruto was thoughtful for a moment before pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and opening it. He did a quick count before sighing.

"Not a lot; fifty dollars isn't going to do much."

"Damn…How much do you get as a discount at work?"

"Not enough to do what I know you girls want to do."

Sakura and Ino sighed almost in unison. It was kind of creepy how they could do that. When ever Naruto was talking to them they would end up saying something or doing something at the same exact time even though it was never planed. He had tried to find out how they were able to do that, first thinking it was some sort of skill that all couples were able to do but it never happened for him and Kiba. After three years of wondering, he had just written it off as them being physic or that it was some crazy power that only girls had. Either way, it still sort of creep him out.

Sakura grimaced for looking over at Kiba. She took a long breath before asking. "How much do you got?"

"Ha," Kiba laughed before pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Yeah right pinkie, if I'm paying then I'm going to pick out the stuff in the room."

"No." Both Ino and Sakura said in unison, again. Ino sighed defeated before shaking her head. "Looks like Naruto's just going to have to deal until we get the money to-"

A hand holding a folded wad of dollar bills appeared in front of her face. She looked over to the side, realizing the hand belonged to Minato. She looked back at the money being held together with a rubber band, just sitting in the man's hand before looking back at his face.

"Seven-hundred dollars. Will that be enough?" Ino, Sakura and even Naruto's jaw went slack and were hanging open.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Naruto asked eyeing the wad of cash.

"I saved up a good amount of money and keep stacks of a few hundreds hidden around the apartment. This one actually came from your closet so I guess that makes it yours." Minato said before trusting the money into Ino's hands. "Again, will that be enough?"

The two girls shared a grin before turning to Minato. "Hell yeah!" Ino screamed.

"It's more then enough!" Sakura piped in. "Gosh, now we can really go crazy on this place."

The two girls jumped the poor man before he could move, hugging him and giggling like happy school girls.

"You are the best daddy ever!" Sakura yelled into Minato's chest.

"Yeah, Naruto you got the best daddy ever! I want you to be my daddy too." Ino added.

Naruto sighed before motioning for Kiba to get off the bed.

"Come on, get off of him girls." Naruto said annoyed. "From how long it's going to take you, we need to leave now if we plan on finishing before tonight; so let's go."

The two girls released the man before each grabbing one of Naruto's wrists. Before anyone could blink, the girls were already pulling Naruto full speed towards the door. Kiba followed silently behind.

* * *

Neji sat at the kitchen island with his younger cousin in Sasuke's apartment. Shikamaru was across from them, half asleep with his head on the counter and a straw twisting around in his mouth. Sasuke was tapping his foot impatiently as he leaned against the kitchen wall by the door. He was really annoyed, for two reasons. Reason one, Sai had text him and said he would be at the apartment ten minutes ago, and he just couldn't stand it when people were late when they said they would they at a specific time. Reason two, Naruto wasn't home. He didn't really know why that bothered him; he guessed it was his protective older brother instincts coming into play. Naruto had left hours ago with those two sex craved girls and the caveman, and didn't say where he was going. It bugged Sasuke to no extent. He had every right to know where Naruto was at all times, it was his right as a worried older brother. His older brother instincts were going nuts not knowing where Naruto was and after today he was going to make it a point to ask Naruto where he was going every time he tried to leave. That way, if he ever had the feeling that something bad was happening, he would be able to find Naruto and get him to safety.

Neji sighed as he looked down on his watch. "We're going to be late." He stated, seeing that it was now 6:15, and their movie was going to start at 6:25.

"I know, but if we leave without him, he's gonna bitch later." Sasuke replied. He would know to, once in the eleventh grade he had gotten tired of waiting for Sai after school and walked home alone. Sai had ended up barging into his apartment that evening and gave a hour rant about how good friends wait for each other. Safe to say, Sasuke had never left without Sai again, no matter how late he was.

A loud, fast and impatient knock came from the front door. Sasuke breathed out in relief thinking it would be Sai before realizing that Sai had a key and wouldn't need to knock. He pushed himself off the wall, yelling out a quick 'coming' before leaving the kitchen to go answer the door.

When he opened the door he found Ino and Sakura on the other side of it. They were both holding armfuls of plastic bags and small boxes. Ino puffed out her cheeks before blowing her bangs to the side.

"Took you long enough." She said as she pushed her way through Sasuke and into the apartment.

"Sorry about that," Sakura also came into the apartment and stopped Sasuke when he was about to close the door. "Naruto didn't have a key and so we couldn't get in. Leave the door open though, the boys will be up in a minute. The elevator was too full so they had to carry some boxes up the stairs.

Sasuke couldn't help raising a bemused eyebrow. "Up ten flights of twisting stairs?"

Sakura laughed, but it wasn't an amused laugh, it was more of an embarrassing one. "They aren't the brightest guys in the world."

"Puh-leas, those two are hopeless." Ino yelled as she made her way to Naruto's bedroom. "At least Naruto has looks, that's the only thing that's going to get him anywhere in life."

Just then Naruto stepped through the door with a small tiny box that looked like it barely weighed a pound. "Oh thanks Ino," He said, having caught the last of the girl's statement. "Glad to see you have at least some hope for me."

Ino laughed and set down the bags she was carrying. It dawned on her then what a small load Naruto was carrying. "Did you leave Kiba to carry that cough on his own?" She asked slightly worried.

Naruto laughed before setting his small box on top of Ino's. "No, I ran into Sai, one of Sasuke's friends, on the way up here. He offered to take my half and told me to get something easier." He chuckled some before continuing. "I guess your right about the looks things though, since it got me out of having to do hard labor."

Ino laughed before swing an arm over Naruto's shoulder to give him a half hug. "I'm always right sweetie." She let him go to pick up her bags and join Sakura who was already in Naruto's room.

Naruto laughed a little more before picking up his own box and started out of the room before stopping and looking at Sasuke. "Sai says sorry for being late. There was a roster, a cat, and some guy with a crossbow. I didn't really listen all that well, but he'll be up soon." With that Naruto left through the wing that led to the bedrooms.

Sasuke chose to wait at the open door for Sai who, like Naruto said, was up the stairs in a few minutes, holding one end of a large curved orange couch. He fought and turned the piece of furniture to help Kiba, who had the other end, get through the door.

"Hey Sasuke-dick. Sorry I'm late - it's a funny story actuality - there was the roster and a cat and this dumbass with a crossbow that-"

"Save it." Sasuke cut him off and followed as Sai and the caveman carried the curved couch into Naruto's bedroom. "How much more is there?"

"A lot." Kiba grumbled as he let his end of the couch down. "We got another trucks of shit-"

"It's not shit Kiba!" Ino yelled and threw a crumbled bag at him. It missed dearly, not even making it a foot across the room before gently sailing to the ground. "It's going to be Naruto's home and he deserves to live nicely."

Kiba rolled his eyes and left the room, intent on getting more furniture from the trucks outside. Naruto was about to follow but as he reached the door Sai stepped in front of him to block the exit.

"Oh dear Naruto," He said in a fake cheery voice. "I can't possibly allow you to carry such heavy things and risk hurting yourself. Stay here and unpack, I'll unload everything for you." He smiled, though it was fake, and marched out the room behind Kiba.

Naruto rolled his eyes but nonetheless helped Sakura and Ino unpack the small bags they had gotten from the hardware store and boxes they had picked up from Tsunade.

Sasuke watched from the door before finally coming to a decision.

"What else is left?"

Ino and Sakura stop unpacking the bags and thought four a moment.

"Well, there are some buckets of paint the need to come up, a few chairs, a dresser, side tables, a coffee table, and I think that's it." Ino said while checking off her fingers.

"There's also this huge ass hug. Along with a lot of other small things." Sakura added in as an after thought.

Sasuke nodded before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen. When he entered he saw Neji texting on his cell phone, most likely to his girlfriend, Hinata was making a small glass of lemonade, and Shikamaru looked to be sleeping.

"Neji, wake the lazy ass up and come help me outside." Sasuke said, walking out of the kitchen and apartment before Neji could even say anything. He took the elevator down stairs, not waiting for either of his friends. When he reached the apartment's lobby he could see Sai and Kiba through the glass door. He noticed that they seemed to be fighting. So, with a long sigh, he built himself up and went to help the two.

"Stop flirting with him damnit or I'll knock your fucking teeth out." Was the first thing Sasuke heard when he stepped through the door. Kiba was in the back of one of the pickup trucks, sliding and handing things to Sai to take. Sai was on the ground, right behind the truck and taking everything Kiba was giving him and carefully placing them on the ground.

"If he loves you as much as you claim then it doesn't matter if I flirt with him." Sai smirked evilly before folding his arms and laying them on the truck. He looked up at Kiba, mocking him. "Unless you're scared he's gonna leave you."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Oops, wrong answer." Sai picked up a few cans of paint before turning towards the apartment. "Oh look, Sasuke and Neji came to help." He smiled falsely as he walked past the two and into the apartment complex.

Sasuke shook his head and tried his best to ignore the fuming Kiba as he instructed Neji to help him carry a set of chairs to the guess room.

* * *

What was on the other side of that door was something that Sasuke would have never expected.

Upon opening the door to Naruto's new bedroom he was graced with the sight of Hinata, the shy little cousin of Neji, wearing a short denim mini skirt, a laced camie, with her hair in high pigtails. Ino was kneeling by the bed painting Hinata's nails while Sakura was hovering over her doing Hinata's eye makeup. Naruto was sitting in a corner grumbling to himself as he folded the clothes from his suitcase.

"What the hell is going on here?" Neji asked when he entered behind Sasuke. Sakura and Ino stopped what they were doing a smiled. Sakura forced Hinata to her feet and spun her around a few times.

"Isn't she cute?" Sakura asked happily.

"Not cute, but adorable!" Ino said as she jumped for joy.

"We found her in the kitchen and just had to play dress up with her. She was just too cute to be wearing baggy jackets and sweatpants."

"Doesn't she look so much better like this? And look at her figure. She has the perfect curves!"

Naruto growled from across the room and threw one of the shirts he was folding at Ino. "Stop talking like she some kind of baby doll. She's a real person you know, and you can't just treat her like that."

"Aw," The couple whined together. "Come on Naruto." Sakura begged while stomping her foot.

"I think you're just jealous that we didn't dress you up." Ino added.

"Ha," Naruto laughed as he grabbed another shirt from his bag. "As if. I'm actually glad you found someone else to play dress up with, but the point is you're talking like she's not a person. And I thought she looked just fine before."

"You also thought you looked fine wearing an orange track suit everyday in middle school."

"That was only a phase!" Naruto blushed and hid his face in his hands. Orange was, and still is, his favorite color but in middle school he was a little obsessed with it. "And I looked damn sexy in orange!"

Sasuke had ignored most of the conversation and finished placing the chairs around the couch. There were three chairs, round with a dip in the middle to sit down in and bright orange. Though he wasn't really a fan of them, they did match the orange couch well. Kiba and Sai had brought up a small wooden coffee table awhile ago. The couch, chairs, and coffee table were all moved onto a rainbow colored rug sometime ago and the only big thing left in the truck was the dresser. The two side tables left were decently small and would be easy to get into the room. The bed was already with new sheets and blankets and the paint was sitting by the far wall waiting to be used.

Neji had been introduced to Naruto a little while ago after Neji had carried up the first chair. The two had seem to get along well enough but Sasuke could tell that Neji's arrogance was already frustrating Naruto. It wasn't like Neji was being easy on him though. The brunette was in a bad mood since they had missed their planed movie to help move the blonde's furniture.

When the room was finished being set up Ino and Sakura had kicked everyone out in order to paint. What ever they were painting was apparently going to be a surprise and they didn't want anyone to see it until it was finished.

As the door slammed in their faces Neji looked at his watch.

"We still can catch the late night special if we leave now." He offered and Sasuke agreed. With Hinata's help they dragged Shikamaru out of the kitchen and headed for Sasuke's car outside.

"I don't like that guy." Neji said once they left.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked with an edge to his voice. If Neji was going to bad mouth Naruto then Sasuke may not be able to stop himself from messing Neji up.

"No, the guy that was with Naruto. I don't like him." He said again. "What's their relationship anyways? They seem too close to be _just_ friends."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Every time he thought of Kiba being with his little brother, his head started to ache.

"Kiba's Naruto's boyfriend."

"Ouch," Neji opened the car's front passenger door and got in. "Tough luck buddy."

* * *

Minato had been called back to work sometime after Naruto left with his friends to go shopping. He thought it was going to be a simple fix and that he could go back home right away, but it was already after midnight. Sasuke had texted him a few hours ago saying the he was going to be staying at Neji's since their movie ended later then he wanted.

Minato was sure to be as quiet as possible in case Naruto and Kakashi were sleeping. Their rooms may have been the furthest from the door but he wanted to be extra careful in case Naruto was a light sleeper. He slipped off his shoes and hung his jacket over the small banisters by the door. As quiet as he could, he made his way to his bedroom until something in the living room caught his attention.

He crept over the white bundle that rested on the couch. As he got closer he noticed it was a sheet and that it was moving lightly up and down, like it was breathing. He carefully lifted the corner of the sheet to reveille Naruto and Kiba, asleep and spooning. He smiled for a moment; Naruto's sleeping face reminded him of Kushina. The smile though quickly faded as realization hit him. Kiba was _spooning_ his son. Why was Kiba even there; it was a school night.

"Minato…"

He jumped slightly in shock from the voice that broke through his thoughts. He looked down to see that Naruto had woken up and was staring at him questioningly.

"Sorry…didn't mean to wake you."

Naruto shook his head and sat up as much as the arms around his waist would allow him.

"Wha' up?" Naruto asked in a sleep filled voice.

"Oh, nothing…just kind of wondering why you aren't in your room."

Naruto smiled. "I can't sleep in it yet. Ino painted one of the walls and it needs to dry over night."

Minato nodded in understanding and made some sort of intelligent noise.

"So you both slept out here?"

Naruto looked at him confused for a moment until it hit him.

"I hope you don't mind. It's just that, after mom died I stopped sleeping. The only way I can sleep is if someone's in bed with me so Kiba and me sleep together every night. Sorry, I should have told you. I hope you don't mind." Naruto finished sounding a little worried. Minato smiled softly before taking a chance and rubbing his hand through Naruto's blond mop of hair.

"It's fine," He said reassuringly. "I understand how hard it is to break sleeping habits. Now go back to bed."

Minato watched as Naruto lied back down and twisted until his face was in Kiba's chest. He took the sound of light snoring as his cue to leave, looking back one last time before heading to his own room.

* * *

Kitanai = you dirt bag  
Ketsunoana = asshole  
Bukkoroshite yaru = hit till you die

* * *

**_Cali SunShine_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cali SunShine_**

* * *

**Shout outs**

**1) _Crismon Crypt_ : Who has given me information on Califorinia, no matter how dumb the question.**  
**2) All the beta's I didn't have time to contact, thrus leaving this chapter unbeta'd.**

* * *

Quote:  
"We degenerate into hideous puppets, haunted by the memory of the passions of which we were much afraid, and the exquisite temptations that we had not the courage to yield to."  
-Oscar Wilde

Sex Fact:  
The original representation of Cupid by the Greeks was that of a beautiful young guy whose naked form was considered to be the embodiment of sexual love.

* * *

**Chapter 6: What it means to be a good brother. **

* * *

Kiba had been the first to wake up the next morning on the couch. Naruto was still in a deep sleep inside of his arms. He smiled looking down at the peaceful face he loved. Waking up to Naruto was the best feeling in the world. He never wished to wake up to anyone else other then Naruto. He was perfect…

Something small and out of place on the clean coffee table caught Kiba's eye. He carefully reached for it with one hand while the other still cradled Naruto's form to make sure he didn't wake the blond. It was a slip of paper with nice cursive writing on it. He read it over once before grinning and putting it back on the table.

_'Dear Naruto, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't be able to see you off to school today, but some things have been going on and I had to leave early for the station. I don't know when I'll be home, hopefully before dinner but I doubt any earlier. Kakashi said he had some errands to run today, I don't know if he was there or not before you left, but he should be home around noon to one so he will be home by the time school gets out. Sasuke most likely isn't home yet. He spent the night at a friend's and left his car here. Kakashi will pick him up on his way home. Be sure to eat something before going to school, and I'll see you tonight._

_Minato.'_

Kiba thought over the note and checked the time on his cell phone that was still in his pocket.

It was 9:12am.

No one else was home and shouldn't be home for a while.

Kiba looked back at his boyfriend and hugged the smaller boy. He leaned his head down enough to let his face fall into the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulder – the blonde's ticklish point. Taking a deep breath Kiba released the oxygen fast with a raspberry kiss to Naruto's skin.

A squeal of delight erupted from the blond as he woke up instantly from the tingling sensation he felt. He knew what was happening, it had happened many times before and Naruto knew this was Kiba's favorite way of waking him up.

"K-Kiba stop!" Naruto got out before he broke into another round a high pitched laughter and snorts. Kiba stopped only for a moment to smile at Naruto before moving to his other shoulder to do the same thing. "N-no-" Kiba stopped abruptly and Naruto was sure that the torture was over but the second the raspberry kisses ended, long fingers met his ribs and the tingles started up again. "Kiba! The tickles!"

"What?" His boyfriend asked innocently as he continued to tickle the boy's sides.

"Kiba – ahaha – I m-mean it. Stop it or – ha - or I'll bite you! S-stop!"**  
**

Kiba didn't listen and ended up suffering when sharp teeth connected with his arm. Naruto, good to his word, had bit him.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at his smirking boyfriend. Asshole.

"You bit me?" Kiba said stunned but not completely shocked.

Naruto rolled his eyes before pushing Kiba up and off of him. "I told you I would. Next time listen to me." He saw the note on the table and picked it up. "What's this?"

"Oh. It's from Minato, he says he sorry he couldn't see you off to school, he had to go to work" Kiba said with a slight shrug. He moved his body to sit partly on Naruto's leg and set his head to Naruto's ear. "No one else is home either, just you and me." He breathed in a husky voice before licking the shell of Naruto's ear.

Naruto cheeks blushed pink. His ears always got him.

A sinful smirk graced his boyfriend's lips. "So, does that mean…" He trailed off with his face aimed for his lap.

"Oh yeah," Kiba's husky voice whispered near Naruto's ear. Before he could full register what was happening Kiba had laid Naruto onto his back and was currently kissing the bronze skin of his neck.

While the kisses felt pleasurable, unbelievably so, it didn't feel right. At least, that what was running through Naruto's head at the moment. Something about being in this apartment, it felt wired to him. He squirmed.

With hands planted firmly against Kiba's body, Naruto pushed him away. "Sorry Kiba," he shook his head, blond bed-head hair flying over his eyes. "But, I don't think I can do it here."

Kiba stared at him for a moment, confused by the rejection, before a thought hit him and he chuckled slowly.

"Silly Naruto, of course we're not going to have sex on Minato's cough," He said in a 'no-duh' kind of tone. "That would just be creepy." He leaned in to Naruto again, intent on kissing the blonde's ear again. "Besides, we need to bless that new room of yours, right?" He kissed the shell of Naruto's ear, making Naruto tremor.

Kiba moved in to peck the blonde's lips, only to be pushed away yet again. He frowned at the expression on Naruto's face; it was nervous, worried, and had the slightest bit of disgust. "Now what?" He asked worriedly when Naruto's eye fidgeted around the room, as if looking for something that wasn't there.

"I don't want to do it here, as in this apartment." Naruto said slowly as he dropped his hand's from Kiba's shoulders. "Something about it, this place, and the idea of doing…_that_, it just leaves this weird, uncomfortable feeling in my gut." Naruto couldn't look at Kiba for one reason or another, he almost felt guilty or something for turning him down, so he chose to stare at the coffee table instead. "I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly while nervously gnawing on his lower lip. "I just…can't."

Kiba stared at him for a moment before sighing. Then without warning he pulled Naruto into a hug, a strong and safe embrace. He sighed into messy blond hair, defeated but accepting, as Naruto relaxed into his warmth.

"That's perfectly fine Naruto. This is a new place and things are changing. I understand that you wouldn't want to do something like _that_ here." He assured the weary blond. Patting Naruto's matted hair down and placing a small kiss on the blonde's cheek, he continued. "Besides, we can always go to my place. I don't think anyone's home right now."

Naruto smiled at Kiba while shaking his head lightly in disbelief. He knew what was just said was a joke, even if most people couldn't. Kiba was like that though; turning everything he could into a joke to make Naruto feel better. They may have not always have been Haha funny, but they were enough to put a smile on his face.

"What is that look for?" Kiba asked as he laughed softly under his breath. "I mean it, come on I'm horny as hell. Go get your coat." To prove his point Kiba was already up and pushing Naruto towards the door. The blond only laughed harder and tripped Kiba before he could go too far. Naruto lied back down on the couch, flipping himself over to rest his face in the cushions and away from the light.

"Na, you can do it yourself. I'd rather sleep."

Kiba pouted like a child, no that Naruto was paying any attention, and dragged his feet back to the couch were Naruto was lying.

"Aw, but I wanna fuck-"

Before he was able to finish that sentence, a foot shot out from under the sheets and struck him in the gut.

"I mean, make love! I wanna make love!"

"Good boy, Kiba, go get yourself a cookie." Naruto said as he retracted his foot and made himself comfortable again. "But, seriously Kiba, I think a little break from sex would be good for us." Kiba nodded in understanding, and though Naruto couldn't see him, he knew his boyfriend would agree with him. "Good, now let me sleep."

With that Naruto went back to sleep, leaving Kiba alone in his new apartment to fend for himself.

He rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen, remembering where it was easily. He adventured through every cabinet and shelf, memorizing the layout for future notice. He would be here a lot, so he needed to know where everything was, in case he was the only person up at that moment or if no one else was home – like now.

Now, Kiba wasn't much of a cook. In fact, he could even fry an egg without burning a hole in the pot. Eggs _were_ cooked in pots, right? Right? Well, nonetheless, Kiba couldn't cook to save his life. He always had his mother, sister, and even Naruto to cook for him. Sure, Naruto's cooking wasn't a five star meal, but it was edible; and his sister would usually try to poison him, but his stomach could handle just about anything. But either way, it was already cooked food, something that left alone in, he would fail. So, believe how happy he was to find a precooked meal, left by Kakashi, in the fridge with directions to microwave already waiting for him. It was a dream come true too since he would rather not ask Naruto to cook for him. Not while he was so tired and obviously still not himself.

It worked out so well, including the fact that Kiba wanted to make the poor blond breakfast for once, if only to cheer him up some bit.

Last night, Naruto had been…out of it. He wasn't as happy after Ino and Sakura left. He wasn't happy as he used to be when he was just with Kiba. Naruto had always been one of those people to shine the most in large crowds, but ever since the death of Jiraiya, he started to shine less. It hurt Kiba to see; the way Naruto stopped smiling while just staring into space, and how Naruto hadn't really wanted to go out in weeks. It was a surprise to Kiba when Naruto agreed to come with him to a party just a few days ago. He hoped it was some kind of sign, a sign that Naruto was healing. Deep down though, he knew it was just an excuse not to go home to everybody here. To people he didn't know.

Forcing himself away from depressing thoughts, Kiba checked the time once again on the kitchen clock.

9:41am.

Well, he was hungry, and Naruto really couldn't sleep in too late if he was going to work today, which he was. Kiba read the insurrections left by Kakashi and microwave the tofu scrambled that he had left behind. It was only for a few seconds, just to heat it up. Once done he split it into two plates with a bowl of fruit also left for them. Checking the fridge for something Naruto would drink, Kiba found a fresh carton of milk that he poured into two large glasses.

With everything set neatly on the round table, Kiba retreated back to the living room, shaking Naruto awake before explaining he had food ready and Naruto was up.

The two sat at the table, silently eating together in comfort. It was different for sure, eating somewhere that wasn't Kiba's kitchen or Naruto's air mattress, but at the same time, sitting in this new kitchen felt right to Naruto. That didn't mean he particularly liked the idea of living with Minato, but, the apartment had a homely feeling that he could bare with.

"That Kakashi guy is a good cook." Kiba muttered while taking a rather large bite of his tofu. The tips of Naruto's mouth twitched upwards as he watched Kiba eat. Kiba's mouth opened just barely as he ate, but it wasn't nearly enough for his food to be shown, he did though, take larger bites then he could handle, making chewing and swallowing hard.

"So," Naruto started to ask as he forked the food on his plate. "Any plans for today?"

"Na, not really." Kiba struggled to say as he ate. "You got work today so I thought we just hang out here since its closer."

Naruto really didn't want to stay in Minato's apartment, but knew Kiba was right about it being closer to work. He didn't want to risk the drive to Kiba's and back and end up being late. In fact, Minato's apartment was a fifteen or twenty minute walk away from the shop, compared to the half hour drive it would take from Kiba's. It was only practical that they stayed there.

They finished eating in silence, just comforted by each other's presents. Once both plates were cleared, the boy went into their regular cleaning routine. Despite being in Minato's apartment, and having no knowledge of how things were handled, Naruto and Kiba had a specific way of doing things. While Naruto bagged any left over's from the microwave bowl, and collected up the dirty china, Kiba had filled the sink with water and soap. The routine they had developed included Kiba washing the dishes, before handing them off to Naruto to be dried.

"Where did you find the plates?" Naruto asked softly as he stacked the clean and dried plates together. Kiba motioned for the cabinet just left of the stove.

Coming to the end of their clean up, the opening and closing of the front door sounded through the house.

Naruto and Kiba both stopped what they were doing, sending each other the same questioning look.

"I thought you said everyone was gone for the day." Naruto said, putting the last bowl away quietly before closing the cabinet as softly as he could.

"Yeah; that's what Minato's note said." Kiba slowly started walking to the kitchens swinging door, trying to be as quite as possible. He swung the door open carefully, looking around for whoever was in the house. As he looked to his left, he came face to face with a shocked looking Sasuke.

Shock quickly turned to anger as Sasuke hand's fist around the collar of Kiba's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke spat at him. Kiba eyes went wide for a second before he composed himself. Grasping Sasuke's wrist, he forced the hand off of him.

"I could ask you the same thing. You and Kakashi aren't supposed to be home until noon."

"I live here!"

"Yeah, well so does my boyfriend!"

"Kiba?" Naruto, recognizing the other voice, came up behind his boyfriend to see Sasuke over his shoulder. "Oh, hi Sasuke. I thought you were coming home with Kakashi. You gave me a little scare, you know?" He said with a smile. At seeing that smile, Sasuke calmed down, not completely, but at least some. He figured it was something every brother felt.

"I had school work that needed to be done, so my friend brought me back home." He state calmly, ready to walk away before something clicked into his head. "Why aren't you at school?" He eyed the two teens, a dangerously mad glint in his black eyes.

"I dropped out." Naruto stated simply, walking back into the kitchen to drain the sink. Kiba nodded at Sasuke indicating the same for him before following after Naruto. Sasuke stood there, thinking for a moment before frowning. "Wait just a second!" He stomped after the couple, seeing Kiba and Naruto both sitting comfortably at the table, looking at him. "You're too young to 'drop out'. The age is eighteen in California."

Naruto let out some sort of frustrated sigh and let his head fall to the kitchen table. "Okay, I'm flunking out; is that better? It doesn't matter anyways, I have a job and school is kind of unneeded. I don't learn anything."

At this Sasuke snapped. All his life, even before living with Minato, he was taught that to make it in life, school was the only way. With out school, everything was gone. Naruto wouldn't be able to have a career, wouldn't be able to succeed in the future. His little brother was throwing his opportunities away; and for what? To live the rest of his life with some stupid caveman! He wouldn't have it. As a big brother, it was him who would have to steer Naruto in the right direction. To make him see how wrong is.

"Unneeded? Unneeded! How can you say that? You're not going to finish school, not going to go to college, and end up failing your life!" Sasuke seethed, handed slammed firmly upon the kitchen table, as he stared down at Naruto and his boyfriend. "Are you really that stupid?"

Naruto stared back, anger and hurt in his blue eyes. He was grounding his teeth, holding back a growl as he too rose from his seat to stare at Sasuke better.

"Yoku iu-yo. Who are you to judge? I don't want to go to college and I don't like school. I don't need school! My mother never finished high school and she was no failure you fucking ass hole! Kutabare!"

Sasuke stood they, shocked by the enrage teen that looked ready to lunge at him. He could catch everything that Naruto had said, but realized that the younger boy had been yelling in Japanese again. And for some reason, that made him feel even madder.

"Speak English you damn moron! Enough with this, stupid native tongue that no one cares about! If you got something to say to me then say it so I can understand it!"

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he readied himself for a fight. Sasuke glared back, ready to argue as long as it took as long as Naruto saw the wrong in his ways. He wasn't expecting it though when Naruto all but jumped across the table to grab him and punch his face.

"Damare konoyarou! Jigoku e ike kono ama! Watashiha!"

Sasuke really couldn't even make out what Naruto was screaming but it was obvious to Sasuke that the blond was more than pissed. He really couldn't believe that the boy had just struck him. Sure, he didn't know much about Naruto, but from first impressions he never would had thought of Naruto as someone who was violent. Of course there was the incident with the cigarettes but Naruto hadn't really tried to hurt him aside from the biting.

Naruto was just about to hit him again too, and before Sasuke could react, Kiba had his arms warped around Naruto, successfully locking Naruto's arms to his side as he lifted Naruto up and away from Sasuke.

"Naru-babe calm down; okay? Come on Naruto. Calmarse Naruto, calmarse." Kiba rushed to shush Naruto, holding him tightly as the blond fought to get out of Kiba's hold. Kiba wasn't letting up, squeezing Naruto tighter every time he squirmed until the blond decided to give up. Kiba stayed like that though, holding Naruto in his arms and trying to calm him with quite words as he fumed silently. It took a good five minutes before Kiba judged Naruto calm enough to release, and in that time, Sasuke had picked himself up and was watching, shock still lingering, as Kiba – the damn caveman – soothed Naruto caring, lovingly.

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a long tired breath. He stayed quite for a few minutes but to Kiba and Sasuke, it felt like hours. Naruto finally opened his eyes, blue orbs looking sad for reasons unknown to Sasuke, before he silently walked out, murmuring the single word 'work'. The front door slammed after that.

Kiba frowned deeply, falling into one of the chairs around the table, sitting his arms on his knees and resting his head in his palms. It was quite between the two boys; an awkward silent at that. Sasuke, not knowing what else he should have done, sat down in the chair across from Kiba.

Kiba's face stayed firmly in his hands while Sasuke avoided looking at him as much as possible. Something needed to be said after that, but nothing was. They weren't friends. They were barely acquaintances. They didn't like each other. How could they talk and explain what had just happened?

Sasuke broke the silence, or rather his chair did, when he got up from his seat, awkwardly walking around the corner to the fridge and pulling out a carton of tomato juice. Louder then he would have like, Sasuke closed the fridge and pattered to the shelf beside the sink to retrieve a glass. With one glass on the counter he looked back at Kiba; the brunet had removed his hands, now just staring quietly at the kitchens swinging door.

Hesitantly, almost tentative, Sasuke asked carefully, "Would you like a drink?"

Kiba turned away from the door to stare at Sasuke with unreadable blank eyes. After a long moment he nodded and Sasuke selected a matching glass of the shelf, pouring Kiba a drink as well before returning the juice to the fridge. With a full glass in each hand, Sasuke walked back to the table carefully, sitting right beside Kiba and placing the other's drink on the table.

They both drank, Sasuke more then Kiba, silently. Well, not completely silently, since Kiba seemed to slurp when he drank. It was annoying to no end and Sasuke was quite relieved when Kiba stopped at only half his glass.

"He thinks you're insulting his mother."

Sasuke's head snapped to Kiba, the one who had just talked.

Kiba inhaled deeply before releasing it and shook his head before continuing.

"Naruto thought that you were insulting his mother. I know you weren't, but the words that came out of your mouth, they were things that could have been taken wrongly."

At hearing this Sasuke fumed. Not once did he ever bring Naruto's dead mother into that argument; that was all Naruto's doing. He never once replied with something that could have involved her. He never even met her!

"Now listen here you damn mutt, I've-"

"Said that people who didn't finish school were failures." Kiba interrupted, turning a slight glare on the Uchiha before continuing. "Kushina never finished high school; in fact she dropped out in tenth grade. She never got her GED or went to night school or anything like that. She started working on fulfilling her dreams, living day by day, and not caring about tomorrow." A smile spread across Kiba's face as he fell into deep thought. Sasuke could only imagine what he what thinking. "She spoke in Japanese all the time, saying that if her father wanted their heritage to die then she wouldn't have been taught as a child. She had this rule that her and Naruto would speak only Japanese everyday for two hours, no English at all. He loved it because it was something that only he and his mom could do; it was something she passed down to him, something she cared about. She was a prideful women and knowing that she was half Japanese was something she took pride in. She taught Naruto to be a proud man, and that he should show his pride every change he got. After speaking Japanese for so long, he doesn't even realize when he switches languages anymore."

Kiba purposely looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to take all that information. Sasuke avoided his eyes. Guilt was taking over him as he remembered what he said about Naruto speaking Japanese. He couldn't be fully responsible though, he was already frustrated and not being able to understand Naruto was just adding to that.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head clear of such terrible excuses. Uchiha's didn't make excuses. "She must have been a really great woman." He said thoughtfully.

Kiba nodded at that, but the smile he had soon vanished. "She was; I just wish I properly met her before she died. I only ever saw her dropping Naruto off at school." He explained.

Kiba sighed, slapping his knees before bouncing out of his seat. "Well I should get going. Waves will be coming in soon and Naruto loves to surf on his break." He collected both his and Sasuke's glasses and rinsed them out in the sink before leaving, grabbing Naruto's board from his room first.

* * *

Minato hung up the phone with a sigh. Sasuke had just called him to inform him that Naruto never left for school that day, and as news to him, Naruto stopped attending school quite some time ago.

He honestly didn't know how to react to something like that. He never dealt with a child not going to school. Sasuke had never fought him on the subject and always insisted going to school no matter what. He knew it was because of how Fugaku had raised his boys, trying to inform them about the importance of education early on.

But Naruto wasn't raised by Fugaku; he was raised by Kushina and Jiraiya. Nether one of them ever cared about school, grades, or even waking up early enough for something of such. When he met Kushina he was in his first year of collage and Kushina had been working different jobs for the last three years. She had dreams that were _far_ more important than anything a class room could teach her, and she made that painfully obvious. And Jiraiya, it took him close to four years to get his associates degree before drooping out of school to tour the world. Though, he never knew Jiraiya very well, and once

Convincing Naruto to return to school was going to be a challenge; but at the same time, Minato couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kushina's spirit living on.

A stack of papers fell hard on his desk, causing dust that had collected on it over the hours to fly up into his face and sent Minato into a coughing fit. He waved away the little dist he could as someone laughed fool heartily at his sapience.

"Something on your mind Minato?" A gruff asked teasingly. Minato glared up at his co-worker, Ibiki, who was smiling his sickly smile that had made babies cry more then once.

Minato gave up his weak glare when he realized that it had no effect on Ibiki anyway. He instead decided to give up and tell Ibiki what was going on rather then trying to hide it from the man; since Ibiki would just trick it out of him later.

"I told you how I used to be married, right?" Minato ask as he neatly stacked the papers that now lied on his desk, reading the headings of the first document. Ibiki nodded beside him, smile now gone as he pulled up a chair to sit at the side of Minato's desk. "Well, I have recently found out that she was pregnant when she left me." He told his partner. Ibiki laughed a little, patting Minato on the back in something that was suppose to be a comforting motion but failed terribly.

"And now she's hitting you up for child support, right?" Ibiki asked jokingly. "Look buddy, I suggest you get a DNA test first before paying anything. I'm not saying she cheated on you or anything, but I would at least want to know the kid is mine before-"

"It's not that." Minato interrupted quietly, though, it was enough to stop Ibiki's joking. "She died a few years ago, and now her son – _our_ son – is living with me."

Ibiki silently collected the papers Minato was skimming through as he pushed himself up from his seat. He gave Minato a sad but supported look before patting the blonde's shoulder.

"I think you need some time off – a week or something – to get things back in order. I'll finish these." He waved the papers in his hand before leaving, yelling out for a few people before he was gone. Minato just looked at his now empty desk before taking Ibiki's advice and taking the rest of the day off.

* * *

Minato unlocked the door to his apartment flat to find Sasuke and Kakashi sitting in the living room, one on each couch, sitting across from each other. Both were quiet as he took of his shoes and kicked them under a small table that he also discarded his keys on.

"What's up?" He asked, walking into the living room. He took a seat by Kakashi, looking at his silver hair friend for answers but got a head nod to Sasuke instead.

"Naruto is out of control." Sasuke suddenly growled up from the other couch. Minato jumped, turning to Sasuke just in time to see Sasuke bounce up from his seat and start pacing the room. "Out of control I say! He's failing out of school Minato; failing! And he doesn't even go to school! I called the school too, Naruto hadn't shown up at all for all of this and last school year! It's unacceptable! And, when I tried to explain this to him, he punched me! I actuality punched me! Psychical violence Minato, Naruto is violent! Do you see this burse? And do you know why he has turned out like this?" Sasuke finally paused here, only to take a quick breath before quickly continuing, never giving Minato a chance to answer. "It's that mangy mutt of a boyfriend he has! That's the only reason he would droop out of school and do everything else he does. I mean, that boy is not a proper partner for Naruto and from everything he had told us, well he has to go Minato. I will not have that filth destroying _my_ baby brother's life. I won't allow it!"

Minato watched as Sasuke panted, hands on his knees and bent over as he tried to catch his breath after his rant. He didn't fully catch what Sasuke had said since he was yelling so fast words started to blur together. Instead of asking Sasuke to explain everything again he chose the easier option and looked to Kakashi for answers. His friend mealy sighed.

"Naruto's a drop out, Sasuke insulted him for it, and Naruto punched him."

"I did _not_ insult him!" Sasuke yelled pointing at Kakashi childishly. Kakashi just ignored him.

"He also said so things that Naruto took as an insult to Kushina." He added as an after thought, which resulted in Sasuke childishly yelling again.

"Oh," was all Minato could say at the moment. He waited until Sasuke calmed back down and sat before asking what exactly he had said to Naruto. Just as Sasuke opened his mouth the front door was thrown open hard enough to hit the wall and make pictures shake.

"I can't believe you Naruto Uzumaki!" A shrill female voice screamed. A very angry Ino marched through the door dragging a pouting Naruto behind her. She marched past the three, not even noticing them and continued in the direction of Naruto's new room. "I spent all afternoon working on that room and because you got a little upset this morning you forgot all about it! You didn't even get changed this morning! You just went straight to work in wrinkly smelly clothes and never bothered to even _look_ at the room I worked so hard on!"

The door to Naruto's room was harshly slammed shut, turning Ino's screams into white noise that couldn't be made out. A soft but nervous sound of someone clearing there throat came from the front door and Minato turned to see both Sakura and Kiba at the open door with Naruto's surfboard.

"I have to apologize for Ino," Sakura started apologizing. She took a careful step into the apartment, kicking off her heels with the others by the table. "Ino's in a bad mood and well, when she's in a bad mood she becomes a bitch."

Kiba followed Sakura's example, placing Naruto's board against the wall to remove his shoes. While Sakura followed after Ino, Kiba decided to slump onto the couch that sat Minato and Kakashi.

"Sup?" Kiba said mindlessly. Sasuke couldn't help but glare towards the mutt. He couldn't believe the nerve of the boy. "So…family meeting or something?" He asked, eyeing the group that was seated around the living room.

Sasuke glared at him as he replied with "Something like that". He didn't want to talk to Kiba, and as far as he knew Kiba didn't like talking to him. "Why aren't you Naruto and the girls?"

Kiba raised a bushy eyebrow at the question before sighing and forcing himself to sit up properly. "I saw Naruto's room this morning, so I know the second he sees it he's gonna tear up and then Ino and Sakura are gonna break down crying and there's gonna be one of those 'feeling talks' that I like to avoid." He said, using finger quotations when he said 'feeling talks'. Sasuke couldn't really blame him for wanting to avoid the room; he did the same thing every time Hinata started to whimper. But, that didn't mean Kiba had to wait around him.

"Go home." Sasuke said simply with a glare directed at Kiba. Kiba glared back at him now, his eyes looking even more dangerous with the fang tattoos on his cheek. The staring contest was lasting several moments and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. They ended up staring – rather glaring – at each other for a good ten minutes before the front door slammed open and shut by Sakura and Ino. Though, the staring contest officially ended when Naruto plopped down on the couch beside Kiba, curling his body into Kiba's side.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Naruto's voice was hoarse and it was obvious that he had been crying. Kiba smiled sadly down at him before protectively warping his arm around Naruto's shoulder to pull the boy closer to him.

"I thought you would want to sleep in your new room." Kiba whispered but it was loud enough for Sasuke to still hear, who was just watching the exchange quietly.

"I do but…" Naruto trailed off then but Kiba seem to know what Naruto wanted to say. So, without a word to anyone else, Kiba stood up, bringing Naruto with him, and together they left.

* * *

It took about a week before Naruto was willing to stay at Minato's again. And for that whole week neither Minato, Kakashi, nor Sasuke had seen or heard from the blond. Sakura and Ino stopped by every morning to pick up clothes for Naruto, occasionally asking for Sai's opinion on their outfit choices for the day. It was a waste of time though because Sai's only answer ever was 'not enough skin' which had earned him a few glares from Sasuke and slaps – punches on Sakura's end – from the girls.

Kiba had also stopped by once, but that was only to pick up Naruto's surfboard while the Naruto waited in the parking lot. It had taken a lot longer to find and retrieve said board since Sasuke had actually hidden it from the mutt and tried to interrogate him while he was searching. Kakashi had to ruin the moment though when he asked Kiba if he looked in the utility closet, hence, the same closet Sasuke had hidden Mini Zombie. Then after Kiba had actually got Naruto's board, he spent another ten minutes having another glaring contest with Sasuke. It could have lasted longer too, if Naruto hadn't called saying he was going to be late for work.

Out of everyone, Sasuke seemed to be the one worrying over Naruto the most. He had called the local school every day to check if Naruto had attended; which he didn't. For reasons that Sasuke chucked up as wanting to be a good brother, not knowing where Naruto was had made Sasuke into a nerves wreck. He had asked, demanded, and came close to begging Ino and Sakura into giving him Kiba's address but the couple denied him of it. He also tried to get Sai to reveille the name of the shop Naruto worked at, but Sai simply told him that if he couldn't remember he didn't deserve to know. This had caused more then one fight over the past week.

Sometime during the week, Sasuke had peeked into the bedroom beside his. He wanted to know what the girls had done to the room that made Naruto not want to sleep in it. When he opened the door though, he gasped, and questioned in Naruto was in the right bit of mind. The room was still the same peach like color on three of the four walls, but the free wall, furthest from the door, bed, and windows, was amazingly painted.

A large raising wave traveled up the wall with a green and pink surfboard riding the rolling waters. On the board was giant bubble like letters, blue with think black outlines, which at on point fall from the board and into the water, spelling out 'Surfs Up'. In the water were pictures, some framed, and some taped to the wall in large a pile. Wooden plates with feet painted on them were nailed to the wall in an unorganized order. Pictures of Ino, Sakura, and Kiba were all over the wall in collages. But in the middle of the wall, were two pictures, framed delicately, of people Sasuke had yet to see.

A young red head woman with a large smile and an old man with long white hair.

Sasuke didn't know who they were but it was easy to assume that they were Naruto's mother and uncle.

Suddenly Sasuke heart felt heavy in his chest. He had closed the door, and hadn't dared to open it since.

Now, it was Wednesday, a full week and a half since Naruto last stepped foot into Minato's apartment. Today though, he had agreed to go back home for dinner and to possibly spend the night. Kakashi had spent most of the evening preparing dinner while Sasuke waited impatiently in the living room. Part of him was worried, worried that Naruto wouldn't really show up, worried that if he did show up that he would end up insulting him again, worried that he wouldn't be the good big brother he wanted to be.

Come 7:28, there was knocking on the door and Sasuke had literally sprinted to reach the door first. He would never admit it, but he was excited to see Naruto. He didn't have a reason for it, but he figured all older brothers got excited to see there younger sibling after a long time, to ensure they had stayed safe and happy during their absent. Though, when he opened the door, he couldn't say anything to the young couple on the other side of it. He just stepped aside with an emotionless expression plastered to his face and watched as the two came in.

There was an awkward air around them, and though Sasuke usually liked silence, he knew well enough by now that Naruto didn't. He racked his brain for things to say but came up empty handed. The only thing that seemed to lighten his hopes at that moment was the fact the Naruto had a slightly heavy duffle bag draped over his shoulder, which Sasuke hopefully meant that Naruto was indeed returning.

"Dinner!" Sasuke suddenly yelled, startling both Naruto and Kiba. "I mean dinner is ready…so come eat." He awkwardly walked away, leading the way to the kitchen with only Kiba in tact.

When the door to the kitchen was swung open, Kiba took a great whiff, smiling stupidly as he plopped himself in the closet seat.

"Smells good Kakashi," He said laughingly as Kakashi set out the final plate filled with backed chicken. Kakashi thanked him without much though and sat in his own seat.

Minato smiled at the group, sitting next to Kakashi and started to collect his food before stopping.

"Where's Naruto?" He directed the question to Kiba.

"Putting his things away. He should be out soon."

They waited for Naruto to return before eating, and in that time Kakashi had pulled out his little orange book and started reading at the table. Kiba of coursed noticed the book instantly and his stomach tied itself into knots.

"Um, Kakashi?" He started, trying to get Kakashi's attention but only got a glance in return. "Can you please put that book away?" It was more of a command then a question, and even though it could have been considered rude, Kiba fixed Kakashi with a hard stare. Kakashi glanced at him again before frowning. He marked the page in his book before turning fully to Kiba.

"Look kid, I don't know what you have against me reading but if I want to read then I will. I'm just getting to the good parts and you're not going to ruin it for me."

"God damn it." Kiba stood from his seat and stretched over the table, trying to knock the book from Kakashi's hands. "You don't understand. You need to put that away-"

"Aw, Naruto, come join us." Minato yelled out happily and interrupting the fight about to start. Kiba shoot up away from Kakashi and stared at his boyfriend who stood shock at the kitchen door. He was staring at Kakashi's hands intensely. His eyes were locked on the orange book and he was unable to look away. Kiba was talking to him, saying it was going to be okay and not to over react, but he didn't register any of it. All he could focus on was that familiar book, and the stinging in his eyes.

"E-excuse me!" He cried out as he dashed back out of the kitchen and to his run. The door slammed behind him.

"Fuck," Kiba muttered as he followed after Naruto.

Sasuke sat in shock, wondering what had just happened. The room was quiet save for Kiba muffled voice begging Naruto to let him in.

* * *

It took at least half an hour before Kiba entered the kitchen alone. The food from dinner had been wrapped and put away seeing as how their appetites died down after Naruto ran out about to cry. Sasuke was still in a state of shock, Kakashi had put his book away, and Minato waited patiently with a look of understanding.

Kiba slapped a stack of books down on the table and took a seat in his recently abandoned chair. He handed Kakashi the book from the top of the stack.

Kakashi recognized the book the moment it was handed to him. "What the hell is this?" He asked. His voice was laced with anger as he shook the book violently at Kiba.

"It's Naruto's." Kiba answered simply, crossing his arms and sitting back in his seat. "Please stop shaking that."

"Why does Naruto have it?"

Kiba put on the most serious face any of them had yet to see. He wore a scowl and his eyes narrowed until almost shut and his tattoos made him look violent.

"What's that author's name?"

Kakashi opened his mouth to answer before he realized that he didn't know the author's name. He flipped to the front of the book scanning the words before his eyes stopped on something familiar.

"Jiraiya Uzumaki Sannin." At the name, Sasuke's eyes widened and Kakashi was having trouble breathing. Minato on the other hand, didn't look shocked at all.

Kakashi put the book down and immediately dived for the rest of the pile, finding the same name in every one.

"There's only two things that can make Naruto cry the way he has been lately, and that his mother and Jiraiya. He cries when he sees Jiraiya's books, he cries when he hears Kushina's favorite song, he cries when he sees a picture of either one of them. For the last three weeks all he has been doing is crying and I know he hates it!" Kiba sent a glare at Kakashi before breathing deeply to try and calm himself down. "I'm trying to help him stop. I'm trying to be his support but every time I make him happy, he sees something that makes him want to cry again. I've been trying to avoid that by getting ride of things before he gets a chance to see them but you kept fighting me. Now Naruto has cried himself to sleep. Congratulations!" He shot up from his seat almost making it fall back behind him.

"Now that's enough." Sasuke said standing from his own seat to reach Kiba's height. "You're forgetting that we don't know Naruto and as a result we don't know what we can and can not say around him. It's not our fault so calm your damn ass-"

"Oh don't even start with me Mr. 'your mom is a failure'."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it-"

"I do know that you have this crazy idea in your head that Naruto should be living up to your fucking expectations! I know you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you but I'm going to give you some advice. Get it through your head dick-wad, he is _not_ your brother and he doesn't want to be. He's lived the last sixteen years of his life without a sibling and he sure as hell doesn't need one now, so fuck off."

Sasuke's spin crawled and he sent his family's famous glare at Kiba but the boy didn't stand down. He was pissed, livid even, at how Kiba had the guts to speak to him.

Sasuke stalked up to Kiba, and let his hands fist around the younger boy's collar. "You mutt-"

"Okay!" Minato stepped in to stop the fight about to occur. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and forced it off of Kiba before pushing the two away from each other. "That's enough boys. There is no reason to fight. Now lets just-"

"Oh, fuck you too Mr. Namikaze!" Kiba interrupted angrily. "How can you even let Naruto still be with me? Huh? I go out of my way to be the worse boyfriend any kid could bring home and you just accept it! I wanted you to throw me out or tell Naruto he couldn't see me anymore; not because I don't want to be with him but I wanted you to stand up like a real parent and take care of him. I got news for you Minato, I'm not a sex addict, my sister never sucked a cop off, and my dad's not running from the police. Sure, Naruto's friends may not like me but they have their own personal reasons, but you guys want to be his family; don't you think family should watch out for each other a little more. Because you guys don't!"

Sasuke stood shock as Kiba yelled, not only at Minato, but all of them. Kiba was panting loudly, his entire body shacking as he tried to regain his control. He leaned against the wall before he took a few deep breathes before continuing in the softest and calmest voice he could utter.

"We left you my home phone number, both of our cell numbers, and my address. You had tons of opportunities to get in touch with him, to ask him out or invite him over, but you didn't. You had tons chances to know Naruto but you turned them down. Rejected him." Kiba sighed and shook his head before kicking himself off the wall. "One other thing you should know about Naruto…" Kiba trailed off as he walked to the kitchen swinging door, opening it and stalling when he saw Naruto crouched down beside the wall. "Naruto fears rejection." Kiba helped Naruto up and warped an arm around his shoulder, pulling hi closely to his own body. "You little ease dropper." He muttered into the blonde's hair.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare as Kiba held Naruto protectively as he walked the blond back o his room.

That night Sasuke listened as Kiba soothed Naruto as he softly wept.

The next morning, Naruto and Kiba weren't there.

* * *

Translations:  
1) Yoku iu-yo = how dare you say that  
2) Kutabare = drop dead / go die  
3) Damare konoyarou = shut up you bastard  
4) Jigoku e ike kono ama = go to hell you bitch  
5) Watashiha = I hate you

Spanish:  
Calmarse = calm down

* * *

**_Cali SunShine_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Cali SunShine_**

* * *

**Shout outs!**

**1) _Crimson Crypt: _thank you for putting up with my dumb ass questions and never telling me to blow it.**  
**2) All of the people that have beta this story**  
**3) _GaaraRocks101:_ I miss your reviews and I hope you're still reading**

* * *

Quote:

"We must respect the past, and mistrust the present, if we wish to provide for the safety of the future."  
-Joseph Joubert

Sex Fact:

Two of the leading causes of temporary impotence in men are cigarette smoking and tight pants

* * *

**Chapter 7: They're in love**

* * *

_"Oh god Naruto."_

A month…

_"So tight - ah – so fucking tight, love."_

A month…and two days…

_"ssshh…not so – nhg – loud Kiba…"_

_"Can't help it babe…you make me so – ah ah – hot!"_

A month and two days, that's how long it's been since Naruto returned to Minato's after staying with Kiba for a week.

A month and two days of Naruto avoiding anyone from the house.

A month and two days of Kiba spending every night in their apartment.

And after a month and two days, Naruto agreed to sex with Kiba again.

_"Ah – I love you. I love you, love you, love…"_

_"Mh…" _

Sasuke lied their, listening to the soft sounds that emitted from the other side of the wall. There was a gentle banging of the bed's headboard against the wall, and soft pants and moans, and every now a then the word 'love' would be chanted.

It sickened Sasuke.

It wasn't that the two young lovers were being loud, but the fact that the walls were thin in their apartment. It was the reason he chose a room so far away from Minato and Kakashi, to keep from hearing them at night. But now that luxury was over, and with how long it had been, he had a feeling that this was going to become a common nightly event for Kiba and Naruto.

It at one point occurred to him that is wasn't the fact that he could hear them that sickened him. It was knowing that it was happening. The idea of Kiba sharing Naruto's bed, deviling the younger's body, and touching him so freely in places that should not been touched. It took a lot of will to keep Sasuke from breaking down the door next to his, rip Kiba away, and beat him to near death. The images playing through his head, of Kiba taking advantage of Naruto, made him even angrier. And even though he argued with himself, knowing damn well that his imagination was a liar, Sasuke was enraged that Kiba was with Naruto. With his little brother.

_"Naruto…perfect, perfect Naruto."_

_"Shut up…"_

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling as the grunts became more frequent and increased in volume, or at least Kiba became nosier. It was something that Sasuke shouldn't have been thinking but still did. Naruto was quiet, very quiet, for someone having sex. He said a word or two, let out a breathy moan, and that was it. He didn't scream, or beg, or talk dirty – all of which Sasuke was grateful for – but it seemed odd considering Sasuke already knew Naruto was a loud guy.

_"Ah – oh god Naruto…best fuck of my life_."

All went quiet after that.

The creaking of the bed stopped, the soft pleasure full moans stopped, and the sound of cloth rustling began.

_"N-Naruto, I didn't mean that…baby, please…look at me."_

_"Go to sleep." _

And so Sasuke did.

* * *

Meals were always silent now.

Six chairs wrapped around the circular table. Even so the chairs were separated from each other. On one side there were four chairs, and on the other were two.

Meals were always separated.

Kakashi would cook breakfast as always, but only enough for four. Once he was done, Naruto would cook for two.

Meals were always different.

"Pass the syrup please." Sai uttered as he poked at his scrambled eggs. Sasuke silently handed the bottle to his friend.

On the other side of the table Naruto lied down two plates before sitting beside Kiba. The brunet had a huge grin on his face once he saw his breakfast and couldn't stop himself from kissing his boyfriend behind the ear. Naruto stifled the chuckles he wanted to let out and instead told Kiba to eat.

"Thank you babe!" Kiba cheered out before grabbing at his fork and digging into his meal. Beside him Naruto muttered out a soft 'Itadakimasu' before snapping off a piece of his meal off with sharpened chopsticks and taking his own bit.

After hearing the small Japanese phases, Sai's attention was focused on the young couple. He regretted it the second later when he saw Kiba digging into his food like a starved man, very unappealing. But he didn't turn away. He was fascinated by the food that was quickly disappearing on Kiba's plate. The plate contained little triangular slices of fried dough overflowing with mushrooms, onions, and cheese; something Sai had never seen before. It looked appetizing and from the way Kiba was attacking the food it must have tasted good. More so then the scramble eggs Kakashi had lazily made for them this morning.

"What is that?" Sai asked with out thinking. Kiba abruptly stopped eating to raise his brows and stare at Sai as if he was an idiot.

"This," Kiba started pointing at the half eaten meal upon his plate. "Is Japanese pancake pizza; my ultimate favorite food ever. They're great! No one can make them as well as Naruto can!" He added while nudging Naruto's side, causing the blond to fluster and look away.

"They look tasty." Sai pointed out as he compared the dish to his own meal. Kakashi was an excellent cook, better then Minato and Sasuke by far, but on some occasions he could be rather lazy. Simple scrambled eggs with plan toast wasn't really Kakashi's best meal either, so seeing it next to Naruto's just made Sai hungrier. He poked his eggs around before deciding to actually take a bite again. The eggs did taste good.

A small plate clattered as it was placed by the rest of his food with two slices of Japanese pancake pizza on it. Sai's head whipped around in time to see Naruto give a small smile before sitting back down again.

Hesitantly, Sai cut into the soft shell with his fork, warm chess and mushrooms dripping out as he did so, and scooped it up with his fork carefully as to not spill it. He testily put the fork in his mouth not sure how the food would taste, but found his eyes widening the moment he closed his mouth. He gingerly ate his bite before smiling at Naruto with a rare real smile.

"This is delicious Naruto!" He cried, diving his fork back in for another bite. He could fully understand why Kiba was so engorged in his the way he was now. "How you learn to cook like this? I never even heard of Japanese pancake pizzas before! It's good!"

Sasuke started at Sai. It wasn't often that Sai became excited over something as simple as food; though he could had chucked it up as Sai trying to butter Naruto to up.

"Sasuke try this." Sai shoved his fork into Sasuke's face, ignoring the glare he was sent. Sasuke inspected the food for a few seconds, checking the smell, ingredients, and just double checking that none of it would lead to him breaking out in hives induced by allergies. He nervously pealed apart his lips and almost immediately the fork was pushed into his mouth. Hot melting chess, fried breading, and herb filled his taste buds. It was good, extremely good, and Sasuke was already stealing another bite from Sai's plate.

"The hell, get your own Sasuke." Sai swatted the fork away with his own. "Naruto, you've got to teach Kakashi how to make this sometime."

Naruto awkwardly lifted his head to look at Kakashi across the table, whom was looking back at him. He ducked his head when their eyes met.

"Um, yeah maybe. If Kakashi would want to learn that is." Looking across the table again Naruto look to Kakashi who nodded silently in responds.

Kiba finished his plate first and waited for Naruto to finish as well before collecting both their plates and rinsed off the dishes before putting them away in the dish washer.

Naruto was cleaning the left over mess from cooking breakfast when his cell phone went off, playing one of his favourite songs. He dried his hands and dug his cell phone out of his back pocket. He answered the phone only to be met with angry yelling and demands from his co-worker. He never even got a word in before she hung up on him.

"Kiba, Tenten says I'm needed at work. Will you drive me?"

As Kiba escorted Naruto out, Sasuke didn't bother to mention it was Thursday morning and that Naruto should have been heading to school.

* * *

It wasn't often that Sasuke spent the day at the beach, but he had a weird feeling that he should visit Naruto that day. He had yet to see the blond, but he also knew the blond was working today, and he didn't know where Naruto worked but he did know it was close to the beach. He also knew, for a fact, that Kiba liked to take Naruto surfing during his lunch breaks. So he reasoned that if he could find an area with a good amount of surfer, he would sooner or later find Naruto.

Sasuke grimaced at the feel of warm sand sliding between his toes through his flip flops. How did people find this soothing? It had an unnatural feeling to it and the little grains were irritatingly itchy against his sensitive skin. To make it worse the sun block he was wearing left his arms and face feeling thick, heavy, and greasy. Seeing how he would burn without it, he was stuck with the uncomfortable feeling. It was hot outside, even for fall, and he regretted ever wearing jeans on this day other than long shorts.

He stuck out like a sore thumb. Most people in bathing suits or at least proper beach clothing. He received a few strange stares from children playing in the sand and he wouldn't admit it, but he was vaguely embarrassed. It was starting to occur to him that he could have spotted Naruto just as easily on the boardwalk, where he would have been surrounded by other people who where dressed a little more like him.

A few younger girls ran past him in small pieces of clothing. He asked himself how parents could let their children run wiled but when Naruto's disapproving eyes conjured up in his mind, he reminded himself of what assumptions could do.

School was let out about an hour and a vast number of children, younger and older, were now running through the beach. It was becoming crowded quickly and Sasuke soon knew that trying to find Naruto would be close to impossible. As he made his way through the herd of people on the beach, he kept his eyes open and moving. He figured Kiba would be easier to find with his bright red tattooed face, seeing as how tan skin and blond hair was common inCalifornia.

A thin pair of cold, wet arms circled around his waist and caused him to nearly jump out his skin. He whipped around to glare at the person who dared to touch him, but stopped when he met a grinning Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke, I've never seen you at the beach before." The rosette stated as she made a grab for Sasuke's writ, shrugging when Sasuke pulled away from her, began walking off, and calling for Sasuke over her shoulder. "Well, come on! We're missing the show." Sasuke watched as she walked away before choosing to follow her. He had no idea what this show was but if Sakura was inviting him than there was a high chance that Naruto would be there.

Sakura led him to a more secluded area of the beach, one closer to his apartment. Upon arrival he saw a small group of people. A few had surfboards in reach and others were seated on logs and drift wood around what use to be a fire a night or two ago. With in the group, Sasuke could spot messy blond hair and he knew he had found Naruto.

Sakura smiled and waved to a few people before successfully grabbing Sasuke's and dragging him to the logs that people were gathered around. Once they reached everyone Sasuke pulled his hand back, opting to just stand there and watch the people around him. There was a least thirty people, on the beach or in the water. Just about everyone was young, somewhere in their late teens. Most were guys as well, only a few girls lingered around and most of them were empty handed.

"Hey guys!" Sakura cheered as she fell into place next to Ino. "Look who I found wondering lost through the beach like a lost dog." She waved over to Sasuke, who was reasonably glaring at her, to sit beside her. He slowly made his way over to Sakura and took a seat beside her on the log. Once seated, very uncomfortably, he noticed everyone staring at him. "Guys, this is Naruto's new brother that we told you about; Sasuke."

"Hn." He said in a way of greeting, tipping his head to the group. A few people murmured their greeting before going back to their earlier conversations. Even Sakura had ignored him in favor of playing with Ino's long hair.

He got up from the log and idly paced around the area of search of Naruto again. It didn't take long, he found him with Kiba and a few other guys at the water edge. He walked a little closer to them, he could Kiba talking animatedly to an older looking boy with long blond hair and tan skin, but he wasn't able to make out their conversation. He could only hear faint murmurs that made no since and loud burst of laughter from Kiba. Sasuke knew he shouldn't, but again he mindlessly strayed a little closer again. He didn't know if it was because he wanted to know the conversation or because he wanted Naruto to see him easier, but he did anyways.

When he got closer he could see Naruto much better. He was right beside his boyfriend, not budging a bit, hand tightly grasping Kiba's so hard it looked painful. He had a scowl on his face that he was trying hard to hide with a smile. Sasuke could tell he was either upset or angry, and when the tall blond set a hand on Kiba's shoulder, it was easy to tell that Naruto wanted to tear it off.

"You were amazing out there today," The tall blond said to Kiba sweetly. "I mean, I knew you were going to be great but you were even better then I thought you would be bra. You're my brosiha."

Kiba smiled and thanked him, talking about a few moves he had done earlier that day. Sasuke listened in a little longer before the blond waved and left, leaving just Naruto and Kiba.

"You can stop now." Kiba said dully with a frown as he observed Naruto.

"Stop what?"

"Trying to kill Deidara with your mind."

Naruto turned to glare at Kiba over his shoulder. "He flirts with you." Naruto accused through gritted teeth. "And you don't tell him to stop."

Kiba rolled his eyes and grasped Naruto's shoulders, shaking them. "He's not flirting with me!"

"Yes he is! And you keep encouraging him!" Naruto ripped Kiba's hands away before marching away and back towards the fire pit to retrieve his board.

"Where are you going?"

"Work!"

"You're break isn't over for another ten minutes! Naruto…Naruto!"

* * *

Ino popped her bubble gum rather obnoxiously while Sakura flipped through an old copy of _People_ magazine beside her on the orange couch. Naruto was seated in the little beanbag a few feet away, seething.

"He's out to get me." Naruto muttered as he fell back in the bean bag, his legs sprawled out on the floor beneath him.

Ino rolled her eyes and Sakura merely flipped another page. They had heard the speech a few times now and they had learned that Naruto didn't want a responds, he just wanted to rant.

"I mean, he knows me and Kiba are together. Everyone knows! We've been together for three years damn it! And that damn whore just won't stay away! I swear the next time he tries that shit, I'm breaking his teeth and buzz-cutting that pretty hair of his. Fucking slut!" A pillow hit the wall with great force, actually causing one of the picture frames to nearly fall off. "I hate it!"

Sakura nodded absently but was more induced with the article she was reading.

"You know he says 'bra'? Always using lame lingo from movies that he thinks people actually use. He can't even surf! He's nothing but a poser, a dode! Damn chonner! I swear to the gods that-"

"Hey Ino would I look good with this haircut?" Sakura cut in brightly, holding the magazine up to Ino. The blond girl looked over the haircut and scrunched her nose.

"Are you kidding?" Ino grabbed the magazine from Sakura and shook it. "It would hide your pretty eyes, and I love your eyes." She handed the magazine back to Sakura and kissed her forehead.

Naruto stared at the two with his mouth opened and his brows frowned. "Um, excuse me! Am I just being totally ignored?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ino rolled her eyes and leaned against Sakura's shoulder to read the magazine better.

"Gods!"

Sakura put down the magazine in her lap and gave Naruto an embarrass smile. "I'm sorry hon, but you complain about him so much that we kind of got sick of listening."

"You're girls!" Naruto shrieked while standing up. "You like to listen!"

"Yeah but were lezbos." Ino said, taking the magazine from Sakura's lap and flipping open to the page she was reading.

"And that changes things how?"

"Exactly!"

Naruto sighed with annoyance as he dragged his feet to his bed and collected a forgotten pack of cigarettes lying on the bed.

"I need a smoke." He mumbled as he left the room.

* * *

Sasuke and his friends were occupying the living room watching some anime that Sai had insisted they watch. Sai was really the only one watching it, seeing as how it was in Japanese and he had refused to put the subtitles on. Reason? He argued that it ruined the dialogue or something close to that.

Sasuke watched the anime from his spot on the couch, having no idea what was going on, and had ask Sai repeatedly if the guy with long white hair was a pedophile. Sai of course didn't answer, rather shushing Sasuke and staring at the TV screen with intensity before breaking out in his weird silent laughter. Neji and Hinata had long stopped paying attention into four minutes of the first episode and Neji was now reading one of Minato's books while Hinata took a nap. Shikamaru was on the couch with Sasuke, his head was lolled back on the cushion and his eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping, just merely thinking or random thoughts.

They were on the third episode when the door to Naruto's bedroom was thrown open and the blond angrily shuffled out. The gang in the living room had heard Naruto's yelling a littler earlier but were unable to make out what the blond was upset about.

Naruto lazily dragged his feet to the living room and stopped when he found it full of Sasuke's friend. He waved to and was about to continue his path to the back door before the characters on TV said something in Japanese. He froze, turning to the TV before breaking out in laughter.

"Holly crap. You guys are actually watching this?" He asked, wiping away water that had gathered in his eyes. "Gods, do you even know what you're watching?" He laughed again.

"No, Sai won't put on the subtleties." Neji answered, never looking away from hi book. "No one here but Sai and you have any idea what is happening. But Sasuke think white hair guy is a pedo."

Again Naruto couldn't control his laughter and decided to sit on the floor next to Sai until he calmed down. "Priceless." He muttered and gave Sai a little high five before getting back up and leaving through the patio door.

"I'm going on a smoke break." Shikamaru announced as he got up from the couch and followed Naruto out to the patio. "Smoke buddy." He greeted as he slid the glass door closed and took his rightful seat on the little wooden bench against the wall.

"I guess that means you agreed then?" Naruto asked over his shoulder. He was leaning forward on the tall brick wall that enclosed the patio.

"I guess it does." Shikamaru dug a crumpled box out of his pocket and grabbed the first cigarette his fingers grazed. "Got a light?"

Naruto blew out a little stream of smoke before falling to the ground next to Shikamaru and crossed his legs. He found his bright neon lighter from his front pocket and held it up to Shikamaru, his thumb flicking the tiny metal wheel and starting the fire for him. Shikamaru cupped his hands over the flame and leaned down so the end of his cigarette would burn.

"Thanks." He muttered once his cigarette was lit and Naruto killed the small fire to store the lighter away.

"No problem."

They sat their together for about four minutes, in nearly complete silence as they both breathed in their cigarettes. Naruto was nearly to the filter by then while Shikamaru was only two thirds finish. Naruto crushed out his spent cigarette in an empty can that was seated on the bench next to Shikamaru. It was already half filled with ashes and spend buds so it was easy to see it was used as a homemade ash tray.

Naruto worked the crumpling blue box out of his back pocket for another cigarette, lit it as quick as he could, and took a fast, deep drag from it; either not seeing or choosing to ignore the look Shikamaru gave him.

"Stressed are we?" He asked finishing his own cigarette and crushing it into the same can.

Naruto blew the smoke out in an evaporating cloud and chuckled dryly.

"You don't know the half of it."

Shikamaru hummed, deciding to stay outside a little longer and used another smoke as an excuse.

"You can tell me about it." He said as Naruto handed his lighter over without being asked. "Whatever's bothering you. I won't judge, just listen." He handed the neon lighter back to Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the boy from over his shoulder, thinking. He'd been talking to Ino and Sakura all this time, but their listening skills have recently plummeted. He couldn't say he would be comfortable talking to Shikamaru, who he had only really met once for a few minutes, but he would feel better if he got everything off his chest. He bit his bottom lip, worrying the dry skin that was cracking, and after a few minutes, sighed.

"It's Kiba." He started to explain vaguely. "He has a friend that is always flirting with him, always hitting on him, and always hanging all over him. He makes sexual comments and shit to Kiba all the time and never once has Kiba told him to stop. He just thinks I'm making things up because I'm jealous and don't like the guy, but how can I like him when he wants to get rid of me and into Kiba's pants?" Naruto finished, taking a powerful drag that burnt up a quarter of his smoke, turning it into heavy ashes, and sighed, releasing the smoke. "I guess I just don't know how to act and because of this, I decide to act crazy."

Shikamaru stayed silent and allowed Naruto to rant to his hearts content. With every word Naruto spoke, Shikamaru was internally coming up with answers and replies that were worded just right. He knew that Naruto wanted advice, and he would give it.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Naruto finished, looking up at Shikamaru for an answer.

"You're not stupid." He answered, putting out his cigarette and leaning back on the brick wall. "He's your boyfriend and it's fully understandable that you be scared of another guy being so opened with him. And if you think he's flirting you're probably right. All I can really tell you to do is have enough faith in Kiba not to cheat on you, and if you can't trust him that much, then you may want to rethink this relationship."

"I would trust Kiba with my life." Naruto argued. "It's just that I don't trust sluts."

"Well, if you trust Kiba, then you'll trust that he will turn down the sluts too." He sighed, forcing him up from the bench and put a hand on Naruto's head, messing up his already messy hair. "Common, we've been out here for close to twenty minutes, time to go in."

Naruto smiled, got up, and followed Shikamaru back into the apartment.

* * *

Minato finished filling out a report on a petty break in crime and frowned. The area was slowly starting to get worse and worse and he often wondered if the city would ever get better. He hated blaming the generation's youth for the crime and behavior in the city, it made his feel old. But at the same time he did feel that the teenagers were causing most of his trouble. He had to remind himself that when he was younger, adults would say the same thing about him and that's when he really started feeling old.

But what _really_ made him feel old was raising a nineteen year old and being the birth parent of a sixteen year old. They were almost full adults. He was almost an old man.

He wouldn't lie, it scared him at night.

"I can see your wrinkles Minato." Ibiki sung as he pulled a chair up to Minato's desk. He dropped a magazine down on the desk and opened it. "What's the issue?"

"I'm getting old. You even pointed out!" Minato whined, head falling to the desk with a thud as he pretended to cry. "No young women are ever gonna want me again."

Ibiki shook his head lightly and laughed. Minato could be amusing when he was over exaggerating. "Come on, I'm four years older then you and still get some."

"But you don't have teenagers. Sasuke's almost twenty! That screams 'you're getting old'!"

Ibiki shook his head again and let Minato whine. He flipped through his magazine, looking at little electronic devices that were on sale. "I deal with brats too you know."

Minato rolled his eyes and sat up properly in his chair, crossing his arms. "Yeah, right. What's with the magazine anyways?"

"Well my brat's birthday was a few weeks ago and I forgot. He's not talking to me so I'm looking for a late present." Ibiki mumbled as he looked at everything on the page, looking for a good gift.

Minato cocked a brow. "You got kids?"

"Na'. But I got my brat that I always got to take care of. You know, that damn kid that asks for me every time he gets in trouble."

"You buy kids that get arrested birthday presents?"

"He's like family, but enough about that." He uncapped a red pen that was lying on the desk and circled a few items in the magazine. "What about you. That new boys any better?"

Minato made a sad little noise and slumped in his seat. "He doesn't like me still. I want to talk to him about all this but…I don't know, I guess I feel like I should wait for him to make the first move rather then forcing him."

"Well, when you do start talking to him, I want to meet this brat."

* * *

When Naruto and Shikamaru returned they found Ino and Sakura in the living room and watching TV with Sai. They had convinced him to put on the subtitles and now everyone was interested in the show. An hour later, Naruto had joined in the fun, making jokes with Sai in their first tongue as he sat on the floor in front of the couch, between Sasuke and Shikamaru. They were on their seventh episode and Sasuke decided that the anime wasn't all half bad. He still thought the white hair guy was a pedophile, and the demons confused him to some extent but it was watchable. The only thing he worried about though was if this show was okay for Naruto to watch. It was violent, and sexual remarks were being made, but Naruto was only sixteen, not even old enough to get in an R-rated movie if he was cared.

"Hey." He said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Should you be watching this?" He pointedly looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked confused for a moment before asking, "Yeah, why?"

"You're only sixteen. I just didn't know if this was age appropriate for you."

Naruto had a look on his face, which in a way was asking if Sasuke was stupid. He turned to his friends, and the girls had the same looks on their face. "I've been watching shit like this since I was ten and I'm seventeen."

Sasuke chose to ignore the cursing for something more interesting. "You're sixteen." He said slowly, uneasily.

"No, I'm seventeen." Naruto said in a 'duh' kind of voice.

"You were only sixteen when you got here."

"Yeah, but I turned Seventeen a few weeks ago, on October tenth."

Sasuke stared at him, unbelieving what his ears were hearing. "Why not say something?"

"I wasn't talking. Besides it's not liked any of you asked."

"Yeah, because we're hoping you'll tell us these things."

"Oh sorry that I can't read your minds and answer all your unasked questions. I guess it's because I'm stupid for not finishing school!"

"Don't bring that up again! I said I was sorry but you took that totally different then how I meant it!"

"Oh, how did you mean it then? Please tell me!"

"Well, aren't you all having fun?" Kakashi casually strolled into the room and took a seat between Sasuke and Naruto. "What we watching?"

The little fight had ended there but it didn't mean Sasuke calmed down. He didn't know why fights broke out so easily between him and Naruto. He wasn't even sure if he could chuck it up as being siblings. Him and Itachi never fought like this, but back then he was only about three years old and Itachi was much older then him. Still, he thought that kids further years apart would fight more rather then only a two years age difference. But he had to add Naruto's perverse home life. He didn't know what kind of person Kushina was, or Jiraiya, but being raised by a single parent must have been different then coming from the strict Uchiha house hold.

"Aa, mite, kokodesonokawaii hiyake o shiri desu!" Sai yelled laughing and pointing at TV screen where the blond animated guy loss the towel around his waist, revealing his butt to the watchers.

"Oyaoya! Watashi hakanoo shiri ga daisuki! Kareha honmono datta baai, watashi hasou kare wo okonai tainodeshouka!" Naruto squealed.

This was another thing Sasuke didn't like; Naruto and Sai speaking to each other Japanese. He had no idea what they were saying, and it disturbed him. Sai was known for being inappropriate, almost everything out of his mouth was sex related, and Sasuke couldn't approve of the guy talking that way to Naruto. And if things got to out of line, Sasuke would never know. For all he knew, Sai was offering Naruto crack or to join in a gang bang. Even if he knew that wasn't true, it still scared him.

"Iero kyabu!" Sai accused, pointing at Naruto with a smirk on his face. Sasuke didn't like it. "Anatahasono tensuu wo kidui ta shutoku shitai baai ha...watashi hachoudokokodesu."

Naruto laughed, like whatever he had just heard was the funniest thing in the world.

"You're nuts."

* * *

It was now a little after seven thirty and Minato had arrived home about ten minutes ago. At first, he was beyond shock to find Naruto and his two girl friends in the kitchen, laughing and playing around, with Sasuke and his friends. His shock though was eased when Naruto had told him to sit his ass down and get ready for the dinner that Naruto was making. He didn't talk much, only observing Naruto fight with Sai in Japanese. He reminded Minato so much of Kushina. Loud, playful, a little on the rude side, and always yelling things he couldn't understand. He even looked like Kushina in his face, all he needed was her red hair and he would have been her mini twin. It was a pang to Minato's heart, but at the same time, he loved it. Naruto, he thought, was the only connection he would have to Kushina. Minato was grateful for him.

From the time Naruto had arrived, Minato had barely heard or seen him. And then, as if over night, Sai, out of all people, had gotten Naruto to open up. Minato had spent weeks trying to think of a way to talk to Naruto, and he even failed at that. Sasuke only seemed to be good at making insulting comments at the wrong time and Kakashi had been hiding out since the book incident. But Sai, his god son's friend, could say one little sentence in Japanese and he and Naruto would become best friends. It was something Minato didn't understand, and he wasn't sure if he should have been grateful or wary.

In the end he chose to be grateful. Sai had opened a gateway for him to know Naruto, as a son and not the child that just sleeps in his guestroom.

A small plate was sat down in front of Minato and it was then that he realized that Naruto had cooked for everyone, including him. Minato looked down at the food on the plate, dough like roll with white cream in the middle of it that was cut into slices. He didn't know what it was, but he could see Sakura, Ino, Sai, and Naruto already digging in, and that alone was enough for hi to take a bite.

He didn't expect it to be so cold.

"Shoot!" He yelled, trying not to spit the food back out. It wasn't that it didn't taste good, it was just he didn't think it would be so cold, thus surprising him. He sealed his lips together tightly and ran his tongue around the ice cream to help melt it. Once it was melted enough, he swallowed down the cold concoction and drove for his glass of water, thankfully with no ice. "I didn't think it was ice cream."

Naruto, who was sitting right across from Minato, smiled nervously. "Sorry, I forgot you didn't know what we were making." He said in apology. "This isn't really dinner either. Ino wanted fried ice cream as a snack, and then Sakura, and Sai, and I ended up making enough for the whole house."

"No, it's fine." Minato assured before taking another bite, now fully prepared for the coldness. "It does taste good though, I never had fried ice cream before." He said, now focusing on the taste. "Do I taste…lemon?"

"Yup, yup!" Sakura cheered. "Naruto makes fresh pound cake with seven up for this."

Minato hummed, clearly able to tell the flavor.

They ate mostly in silence. Small conversations between Naruto and Sai would come up every now and again but still, it didn't last long.

* * *

When everyone was finishing eating, Naruto was collecting the plates to wash them. Kakashi had joined them a little while ago, and had finished off the ice cream rolls. Now everyone was merely lounging around the kitchen, having mindless conversations and chit chat.

It was only a few minutes later that the front door was beat repeatedly before Kakashi went to answer it. It was less then a minute later that Kiba was running through the kitchen doors, a VHS under one arm and a tape in his other.

"Babe!" Kiba yelled as he reached Naruto, throwing one arm around his should.

"Hey," Naruto looked at nervously. "We've you been?"

"For the last four hours I have been at Tsunade's, digging for this." He held up the video tape proudly, a huge smile on his face. "Your home copy of RENT!"

A smile slowly spread across Naruto's face until it threatened to split in half. He turned in his seat, pulling Kiba into a tight hug. "You are the best!" He cheered, turning his head a little to kiss Kiba's cheek.

Kiba smiled fondly, hugging Naruto closer to him. "Come on, let's go watch it now." He pulled away, nudging Naruto to follow. "Minato, you might want to see this too."

* * *

They had all sat around the TV watching the tape Kiba had brought. At first it was just scenes of random people running around in an unorganized dull room with boxes everywhere. It took a few moments but after a while it was obvious that the camera person was walking around back stage of something. The camera panned in on a person whose back was to screen. They quickly rounded in on this person, crimped red hair in an up due and obvious curves could be seen the closer they got until they were right behind the person. Naruto smiled at the woman's back as he curled into Kiba's side.

_"Grrr!" A deep voice yelled as a hand grabbed the woman's shoulder. She jumped, turning around and glared with large brown eyes._

_"Damn it Jiraiya! Cut it out." She smiled despite her words and hugged the camera man. "I'm glade you could make it. Where's my boy?" She looked down and smiled brightly, leaning down, and popping back up with a little blond boy in her arms. _

Minato watched as Kushina kissed the small being in her arms and his heart swelled. Naruto couldn't have been older than ten at the time, and from the looks of it he was probably younger then that.

_"Hi Okasan!" A small Naruto cried as Kushina bounded him around. _

_"Why don't you tell everyone whose mommy's character is." She pointed at the camera and Naruto's eyes followed._

_"Mama ha, onnanoko ni kisu sareru yotei desu!" He all but screamed, making Kushina laugh._

_"English honey, or no one knows what you're saying."_

_"Oh, mommy's gonna kiss a girl…and show her ass!"_

Minato choked on his own spit here, while Naruto began to laugh his ass off. "I can't believe I use to be so blunt."

_"That's right, you're Okasan is playing the roll of a lesbian!" _

_Jiraiya laughed before taking Naruto from Kushina. "Go, you gotta go and get ready. Someone will entertain Naruto for you."_

_"Good idea, hold on." Kushina turned away to scan the room. "Haku! Get your sweet ass over here!"_

_A young man with long hair ran over and smiled when he saw Naruto. "Hey! There's my honey bun." _

"That was Naruto's first boyfriend!" Ino yelled out.

"Shut up, I was nine at the time and didn't fully understand what homosexuality was. All I knew was that he could kiss other boys."

They continued watching the home video of Kushina performing in a play called RENT. Naruto had informed them that RENT was Kushina's favorite play after Jiraiya took her to see it when he was really young. There were a few times watching though, when Naruto looked like he was about to cry and Kiba would hold him a little tighter.

* * *

Everyone had gone home or fallen asleep by now. Minato was sure he was the only one still awake in the house. After seeing the video of his late wife he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He sat at the kitchen table, swirling a glass of milk in his hand.

"Oh," He looked up to see Naruto at the kitchen door. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was up."

"No, no it's fine." Minato assured him, waving a hand for Naruto to come closer. Naruto nervously sat down a few chairs from Minato. "Thirsty?" He offered.

"No, I'm fine."

Minato merely hummed, an awkward air filling between them. He still didn't know much about Naruto, so he had no idea what to talk about.

"My favorite color is orange."

Minato looked up to see Naruto staring back him.

"What?"

"My favorite color…it's orange. And my favorite food is miso ramen, and…mom went into labour at a ramen stand…"

"Why are you telling e this?" Minato asked quietly.

Naruto looked him in the eye and smiled sadly.

"You need to learn about me sooner or later."

* * *

1) Aa, mite, kokodesonokawaii hiyake o shiri desu = Oh, look, here's that cute tan ass  
2) Oyaoya! Watashi hakanoo shiri ga daisuki! Kareha honmono datta baai, watashi hasou kare wo okonai tainodeshouka! = Aw! I love his butt! If he was real, I would so want to do him!  
3) Iero kyabu = You're easy  
4) Anatahasono tensuu wo kidui ta shutoku shitai baai ha...watashi hachoudokokodesu = If you want to get laid that much...I'm right here.  
5) Mama ha, onnanoko ni kisu sareru yotei desu = Mommy's going to be kissing a girl

* * *

**_Cali SunShine_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cali SunShine_**

* * *

Quote:

Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, it would be much simpler, but much less magical.  
-Mr. Twig a.k.a Trey Parker and Matt Stone (Creators of South Park)

Sex Fact:

Withdrawl is far from being a good method of contraception. As many as 25 out of 100 women fall pregnant when they rely on coitus interrupts, and thereby on the reaction of their partners. (use condoms)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lee & Gaara**

* * *

Minato watched the changing images on the TV screen. Video after video clip splayed out for him to see. He didn't know if he should have cried or smiled.

Kushina's long red hair was pulled up in a messy bun that was falling apart quickly, the sides and bangs already slipping out of he rubber band and slaying over her shoulders and chest. The white button up diner shirt was unbuttoned to a degree where her larger than average bust was peeping and the sleeves were rolled up to her upper arm. She sat around a short coffee table with a few different people, ages varying exceptionally. To her left was a young Naruto, no older than ten or so, downing a shot of orange juice while the adults drank tequila. The fact that the table was overall buzzed was obvious with the clinking of shot glasses and laughter. A younger man with long, dark hair pulled up slung his arm over a little Naruto's shoulder.

_"You're gonna have a drinkin' buddy when you get old Kushina."_ The boy drunkenly slurred, laughing.

_"I never go'n to get old ya' dang shit!" _Kushina yelled back. Sadly that statement was true. _"Now stop molestin' my lil' boy Haku." _Haku smiled, pulling a young Naruto closer to him and stuck his tongue out at the tipsy mother.

_"I'm ain't molestin' him," _Haku slurred back. _"But Naruto is gonna be my boyfriend one day, so I can hug him all I want." _

Kushina laughed loudly, snorting in a way that would turn most off but Minato found it cute.

_"What?" _She giggled while downing another shot that a bulky man poured for her. _"Haku let him decide for himself!"_

_"Decide what Okasan?" _The little Naruto on the screen softly asked, holding out his glass for more orange juice. Before he could drink any his mother grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to sit next to her, her head resting on his shoulder.

_"If you're gay or not." _She replied with a giggle. When Naruto gave her a blank look she snorted, hugging her little son closer and waved for the camera person to come closer. _"Look in the camera Naruto, encase you ever need to hear this again. I, your momma, will always love you, no matter who you love. If you love a girl, go for it. If you love a boy, go for it. If you love a guy or a girl who wants to be with a another girl and you want to get a sex change to be with them, well it might be a little weird at first, but I'll pay for your titties!"_

Minato watched as Kushina hugged there son even more and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek before claiming it was bed time and sending Naruto off without finishing his last shot of juice. He watched the tape a little longer, remembering every detail of her tan face and large eyes. Naruto got that from her, those big bright eyes. They may have been his color, but to Minato, his eyes were nothing special, they didn't shine like Kushina's.

Kushina laughed and talked and drank for the camera, and despite the thought that Minato found it inappropriate to do in front of their son, he was happy to see what a good mother Kushina had been.

The video ended when Kushina fell over drunk and Jiraiya had to walk her to the couch. When the video turned to static, Minato pressed the eject button on the DVD remote and dug through the box for another disk.

"What are you doing?"

Minato looked up at Sasuke standing at the end of the couch. He smiled at his godson, beckoning for him to join.

"Tsunade was here earlier, she dropped off some old home videos she thought I like to see. Watch them with me." Minato bent down, putting in the new disk before sitting back on the couch, patting the seat next to him for Sasuke to sit. Once the teen was seated beside him, Minato pressed the play button on remote and the video started.

The first thing both of them saw was a small Naruto, around the age of seven, running in circles growling and swiping his hands through the air like claws. He was dressed in all orange and his face was painted to match, little pointy ears with white tips tied around his head with a thick black string.

A gruff, older voice laughed foolhardily as Naruto growled at the camera, getting close to the lens. _"Woo there little fellow, what are you, a tiger?" _The man behind the camera asked, making a little Naruto pout and cross his arm, glaring. _"What?"_

_"I'm a fox Jiraiya. Not a tiger, a _fox_!"_ the little boy said seriously and a little upset.

_"But you're orange."_ Jiraiya said, hand coming into the shot to point at Naruto's shirt. _"Tigers are orange."_

_"Tigers have stripes dumbass!" _Naruto yelled making the man laugh harder while Minato and Sasuke both cringed. So young and already the mouth of a sailor.

_"That's right stupid old man!" _A female voice added. The camera moved to the stairs to show Kushina, dressed similarly in orange with little whiskers painted on her face. _"Learn your damn animals why don't cha'." _She smiled brightly at the camera. _"And watch what you say. Us foxed will fox you up!"_ She got down on her knees and pulled her son close, kissing his sloppily on the cheek.

_"No momma!" _Naruto squealed, trying and failing to push his mother away. _"No Okasan! Foxes don't kiss!" _

_"They don't?" _Kushina asked pulling away with a pout. _"Then what animal does?"_ The camera zoomed in as Naruto put his hand under his chin as one little finger came up to tape it in deep thought.

_"Pigs." _Naruto stated lamely, making Jiraiya laughter harder then chuckled along before pulling her little boy close again, making snorting sounds and went back to kissing her son.

_"I'm a piggy! I'm a piggy!"_ She sung as Naruto tried to push away.

"He used to be cute." Sasuke announced broadly as Minato skipped to another disk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Minato asked with a childish pout. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and leaned over Minato for the remote, playing the next video.

Naruto was standing in what obviously was the back of a car, but the car was obviously a custom made of sorts. It was a larger car, more a van then a car, but instead of a row of seats that went through from side door to side door, a large amount of seats circled the car like a wrap around couch, covering the window sides, and the back of the front seats, and leaving the back as the only opening to get in and out. Naruto was spinning, steady on his feet to show the car was not in movement. From the front, the two familiar voices of Kushina and Jiraiya could be heard laughing as Naruto sung terribly.

_"I got a lovely bunch of coconuts! They all in a row! Small ones, big ones, some as big as your head!" _Naruto yelled more than he sung as he moved his hands to show different sizes of imaginary coconuts.

Minato smiled sadly at the screen flashing pictures of the lively young boy. A smile Sasuke didn't miss.

"I wish I would have been there." He said sadly watching the son he wouldn't have known about sing. "I wish I could have seen this in person rather then a video ten years later."

Sasuke scowled at the thought, feeling an ache of pain in his chest. Minato was a great father for him growing up, but he probably would have been an even better one if he knew about his own son. He rested his hand on one of the blonde's shoulders, rubbing slightly as he watched the smaller blond on TV. "You didn't know Minato. You can't blame yourself."

Minato sighed, seeing the video end and dug through the box again, pulling out a disk at random.

"One more," He whispered but Sasuke knew it wasn't directed at him.

As the video started it was obvious that something was different. It was sadder, more depressing and reeked of sorrow. The person holding the camera walked down a narrow hallway of their quite apartment, passing the lens over picture as the walked. The lights where almost all out but it was easy to see the one miscoloured square on the wall where a photo had recently been removed from.

The camera moved further down the hall until the person reached the entrees to the living room, zoning in on Kushina sitting on the old couch with a sleeping Naruto lying in her lap. They were both dressed smartly in black and the closer the camera got the more visual the tear marks were on Kushina's face.

_"Honey,"_ Jiraiya's grief held voice said behind the camera, gaining Kushina's attention. _"How you holding up?"_

Kushina scowled, hugging her sleeping son closer to her as Jiraiya came closer. _"Turn that off."_ Was the only thing she said.

_"No,"_ An automatic responds. _"We always tape events, this is no exception." _

Kushina frowned and made a grab for the camera, making the picture bleary and black from shadows. _"This isn't an event Jiraiya, this is death. Have some respect."_ The camera was moved out of her reach and pointed down at her, unknowingly giving Minato and Sasuke a glimpse down her shirt. _"I'm not kidding Jiraiya. This isn't the time for your fucked up little games so-"_

_"What are you going to tell Naruto?" _The view changed and it seemed that Jiraiya had stood up from the couch, taking his camera with him. _"He's going to ask why it happened."_

Kushina laughed dryly to her self and sat up on the cough, maneuvering herself to not let the camera get a well shot of her face. _"Why?" _She asked, voice strained but holding back to not wake her son. _"How the hell am I supposed to answer that? How am I suppose to tell my baby boy that because Haku was gay, because Haku wasn't safe, and because Haku never asked Zabuza where he went at night, that Haku got aids and died? Tell me Jiraiya, how am I going to tell him something like that when I don't want him to grow up and judge." _Kushina growled out angrily and went back to hugging her sleeping child. _"How am I supposed to make him understand?"_ She asked hopelessly and on the verge of tears.

Jiraiya sat the camera down on the flat surface of an end table but kept it pointed at the woman silently crying. He walked up to her, entering the scene and warped his arms around her in a hug. _"Just be sure to explain. He may be dumb at times but he is your son; he can't be completely hopeless."_

She smiled, leaning into the hug while petting Naruto's short blond hairs. _"Baka na ko hodo kawaii." _She mumbled, bending down to kiss the child's forehead. He stirred a bit, moving back in forth in a wiggly movement until comfortable again. _"Jiraiya, turn the camera off. I'll feel more comfortable talking to him without it." _

Jiraiya sighed but removed himself from his niece's side and back to the camera, leaning down to be face to lens, whispering, _"Later." _

* * *

Minato sat in the kitchen stirring a cup of coffee, Sasuke standing solemnly at the counter. After watching the last video, which was not as cheery as the others, they had turned off the TV, not wanting to watch anymore.

Haku. The boy was brought up briefly the other week while watching the video of Kushina in her plays. Ino, she had mentioned him to be Naruto's first boyfriend, but Minato now saw that she was only joking. But now he knew why Naruto ended that conversation so quickly. Haku looked to be very close to Naruto, like an older brother, and knowing that he was dead stung a little in Minato's chest. Added in with _how_ the young boy had died and his heart felt worse. Naruto was a brave kid, Minato had decided. The death of three people that were family or damn close to it and Naruto still seemed happy.

But then again…

Sasuke had dealt with the same loses and he turned out find in Minato's opinion. Sure, a little quite and stricter than others his own age, but that was just in his nature. To Minato, Sasuke was a well adjusted young adult who had his head firm on his shoulders.

Naruto, Minato wasn't able to say the same thing. He wasn't Sasuke. His nature wasn't quite and strict. He was a good kid, a real nice boy, but he was a little wild in Minato's opinion. All to be expected from a child raised by the Uzumaki family. Come to think of it, Minato remembered her being a tad on the wild side when they had first met. A high school drop out trying to make enough money to follow her acting dream. And though Minato may have not agreed with her choices, he loved her enough to not interfere. So really, it didn't surprise Minato to hear that Naruto had quit school, was working, in sexual relationships, or such.

Still, were Kiba and Naruto…safe?

That was what running through Sasuke's brain more than anything. He already hated the idea of Naruto sleeping with that mutt man, but the idea that Naruto could catch something from the boy, something that could kill him…well, it made Sasuke want to get the hedge clippers out of storage and take care of the over grown weed known as Kiba's head.

"Do you think they're safe Minato?" Sasuke said just above a whisper as he sat down beside his godfather.

"I don't know," Minato answered truthfully. He sighed, kneeing the palms of his hands against his eyes. "I hope."

* * *

In the last week many things have changed within the household. The table with chairs that were once separated were now evenly spaced along with two new folded seats from the broom closet. And only one meal was being made instead of two, with Kakashi and Naruto working together. A bowl of water and dry kibble was placed by the counter and paw print leash in the hall closet for Akamaru, Kiba's overgrown Old English Sheepdog, who had started to visit. The two 'sisters' as the household had become a custom to calling Ino and Sakura were over every morning, bright and early, ready for there breakfast which was on a plate, on the table, with Kiba waiting to make some kind of remark which would have Ino screeching at the top of her lungs while Naruto and Sakura held a small conversation.

In the last week this had become very normal to Minato, who was slowly learning more and more about his blood child, who was willing to answer any question Minato asked about his childhood with Kushina and Jiraiya. Kakashi for his part was already in love with Akamaru, being a big dog lover at heart. With only a tongue hanging out and a friendly bark, Kakashi had declared Akamaru as his best of friend and never missed a moment to pet or give a treat to the large dog. Sasuke's friends, when they visit, which was more than often, had come to enjoy the company of Naruto and his little group. It didn't hurt that Shikamaru had already known Ino and that Naruto had claimed Shikamaru his 'smoke buddy' or that the sisters have taken a liking to Hinata, and playing dress up with her like she was their live size Barbie doll, or that Sai and Naruto now had a native tongue to gossip with.

And as for Sasuke, he hated that over grown mutt that insisted to shed hair all his black clothing, the overly loud giggles of Sakura and Ino when they had a blushing Hinata in a halter top, Shikamaru sharing his lighter with a minor, the Japanese conversations that he had no idea what the topic were about, and Kiba, in general. Really, the only thing Sasuke could claim to like was that Naruto was now at least talking to him and that he got to eat his cooking.

And Naruto's cooking was really good.

He understood why Kiba dug into his meals, waiting hours on end for Naruto's cooking was death threatening. Sasuke had to control himself from shoving half his plate into his mouth the moment Naruto set it down. It was unbelievable, almost, that just food could do that to him. Granted, it wasn't only him. Neji makes an excuse to come over for meals lately and Shikamaru just doesn't bother to leave. With no more room at the table the two have been pointed to the little breakfast island. Though, Ino has no problem sitting herself in Sakura's lap when Hinata stays too. This happens more often than not.

So like any other day, Sasuke is taping his foot as quietly as he can under the table while an aroma of unknown spices invade him. Naruto is at the stove, stirring something but really, Sasuke could care less what it is, since it will taste good either way. He never fully knows what Naruto makes, recipes that are a blend of American and Japanese foods. Sai is sitting on the counter, chatting away quietly with Naruto. Hinata is sitting at the tabled with him, along with Ino and Sakura on either side of her, painting the girls nails. Kiba is right across from Sasuke and messing around with his cell phone. Shikamaru is asleep at the island bar and Neji is sitting next to him with a not so happy look on his face. At the moment it is a little before noon. Kakashi has run out for gods know what and Minato is still at work.

"Got a text from Shino." Kiba informed the room, even though half of them had no idea who Shino was.

"What he say?" Naruto asked as he turned down the burners.

"Cornelius's eggs hatched this morning."

Naruto blinked. "I thought Cornelius was a guy."

"Fuck if I know." Kiba muttered with a shiver. "How the hell do you tell a bug's gender anyways?"

Naruto frowned a little, a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Well, tell him I said cognates or something."

Kiba made a humming noise with the back of his throat and started typing on his phone once again. Beside him, Ino stuck out her tongue, making a grossed out noise. "I can't believe you two still talk to him. He's obviously insane!" she cringed again, nearly messing up the flower design she was drawing on Hinata's nails.

"You're a bias opinion." Naruto told her. "You've never liked Shino since you found his giant stick bug nesting in your shoe."

"You don't let bugs like that run around!" Ino almost yelled. "You just don't! It could have eaten me! Could have bitten off my toe! I could have caught something or -_mhaam_"

Sakura stood behind her, hands now empty of the scarf she had shoved into Ino's mouth. "Shut up honey." Was all Sakura said before sitting back down and applying the clear gloss to Hinata's fingers.

Ino, for her part, spit the scarf out on the ground and pouted.

Sasuke had watched the exchange with little thought. He had no comment he could make, seeing as he had no idea who or what they were talking about, but it didn't mean he didn't want to. Getting closer to Naruto had been his only motive as of late, and of course he had been more than unsuccessful at it. Sai, first place in that race, and Shikamaru was coming in second. Sasuke was stuck one step after the 'START' line.

A plate clattered as it was placed down in front of him. Naruto was standing behind him, a small smile on his face as Sasuke thanked him, before serving the rest.

Sasuke decided as a big brother, that he was doing better if he could get a big smile next time.

* * *

Akamaru was lying in front of the TV, showing no sign of moving, which gave Minato a hard time opening the DVD player and getting the disk in. But he did and then managed to push himself into the middle of the already overly crowded couch. He was able to fit in right between Naruto and Sasuke, pushing Ino off as well, who pouted and refused to move from her spot on the floor seeing as how Sakura wasn't going to offer hers anytime soon. Kakashi was relaxed on a recliner all by himself and Shikamaru and Neji had opted for the smaller couch across from the others. They still had room for another person or two but that didn't make anyone move to join them.

Tonight from now on was going to be their movie night. One night a week when they would all get together and watch whatever movie they had gotten from Netflix. It was Ino's idea originally, talking about how Sakura and she needed a movie date night or something of the like. The conversation had popped up dinner yesterday and Minato had loved the idea and had everyone participate after they got their next movie.

The previews started and though Minato tried, their game system denied him the chance to skip to menu. He leaned back on the couch instead, not caring about the B-rated movie being advertised, to force himself deeper into the couch. He saw how Sasuke and Naruto both had to scrunch closer to the others, Naruto now with one leg over Kiba's and Sasuke with Sai being forced onto his lap, and Minato wanted to grin a grin as large as he could. One of a father's jobs was to pester his son's as much as possible.

The movie finally started to play and the little chatter between the girls died down. Kakashi had gotten up to dim the lights more to add to the scary era on the TV. It started a little on the slow side, just teenagers laughing obnoxiously with one another not giving a rat's ass about the world or the other people that take residence there. But when the first kill happened the carefree afternoons where gone.

Ino hid her face into Sakura's leg not liking the sight of blood but Sakura ignored her. No one was really too scared by the movie, but Sasuke grimaced at the screen. He never cared for gory movies that at times, would hit a little too close for home. But he pulled through, not even acknowledging Minato's palm on his knee. As the movie went on they watched the fun loving teens quickly become wary of one another as more of the cast was cut off one by one.

What got to Sasuke the most though was that Naruto would laugh. He would laugh at the blood, at the screams, and the fighting. But he didn't look like he enjoyed it. His face was twisted in a sick frown but he would weakly laugh every time.

"Kushina used to do the same thing." Minato said softly into his ear, using his fatherly powers to read Sasuke's mind like always. "When she felt uneasy, scared, or hurt she would laugh to make it seem better."

Sasuke nodded, looking over to see Ino tucking her head into Naruto's leg while Sakura rubbed her hair back. Naruto still had the frown on his face.

* * *

The movie was over and dinner was being severed. The kitchen was as lively as ever, with every light on and Sakura roping everyone into light-hearted happy conversations. All for Ino's sake of course who was sitting at the table with her knees pressed to her chest, jittery still from the movie they had watched. Sasuke would agree that the movie was a little gory but not nearly as scary as Ino was making it. Still, he played along and talked about the comedy stand up that Sakura had mentioned.

Minato was going about setting glasses, silverware, and napkins on the table while Kakashi got plated the food that Naruto was finishing preparing. When the plates were put on the table Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Naruto had given Kiba's plate to him last, which had a scoop or two more then his own.

Sasuke's teeth started to grind without his notice.

"So I thought we could go see a new movie this weekend." Sakura continued on after forcing Ino's legs down so she could sit in her lap. "There may be something with Johnny Depp." She nuzzled into Ino's neck to be more annoying than cute.

Ino spit Sakura's pink hair out of her mouth. "I guess, but I was thinking of a kids movie." At the title both girls sent Naruto a look. "That way Naruto can't droll over him." They both snickered childishly even though Naruto didn't bother to react how they wished.

"Older men are hot." Was the only thing Naruto said before eating.

"Is that so," Kakashi piped in with his happy curving eyes. "So does that make me attractive, Naruto?"

Sasuke's leg struck out without thinking to kick Kakashi. He couldn't help but smirk when Kakashi flinched under the table.

"A real catcher." Naruto mumbled with an eye roll.

"Well that's just-ahhh!" Ino jumped, knocking Sakura off her lap and into the table. The sound of the doorbell was drowned out by Ino's startling screams. There was a resounding thud of Sakura's face knocking with the hard surface of the table, which was hard enough to make a few of the closer glassware tremble.

"Holy fuck my mouth!" Sakura shot up, front teeth stained red and the taste of iron on her tongue.

In a split second Naruto was up getting a napkin and rinsed it in the sink before giving it to Sakura. As Sakura pressed the damp paper to her mouth and Ino quickly over came her fear of the doorbell in order to rub Sakura's back and apologizes repeatedly. Beside them Kiba was laughing hard enough for his eyes to water. Naruto had slapped him outside the head but Kiba didn't quit.

"I'm okay," Sakura repeated to Ino who looked scared to death. "I just cut my gum, nothing serious. I'm okay."

"That' was fuckin' awesome!" Kiba chocked out while banging his fist on the table. Ino glared at him.

"Shut up dumbass. It wouldn't be funny if it had happened to you."

"But it didn't." Kiba said with an annoying smirk and both thumbs up.

Kakashi was gone but the sound of muffled voices and Akamaru's constant barking was enough for everyone to know he had gone to answer the door. Akamaru then ran down the hall and to the kitchen like a bat out of hell braking stupidly loud with his tail waving hard enough to produce its own fan. Kakashi followed a few seconds later, head popping through the door with his odd little smile in place.

"Your friends have come to visit, Naruto."

Naruto had a look of confusion in his face. He didn't have a lot of friends to begin with and he had only given his address to the few people who were already here. "Did you guys tell Shino or anyone my address?" When his friends shook there heads he was even more curious of who it could be. He followed Kakashi out the kitchen, Sasuke quickly getting up to follow him, followed by his friends, Minato, and Sasuke's friends joining in.

In the living room were two teenage boys that, even with their looks changing over the last few years, Naruto recognized right away. One with hair redder then ever before, messy and unkempt, eyes covered in thick black shadow, a piercing in his shaved brow and above his lip, and earlobes sagging with gauges. The other with a bowl cut hair style he would never out grow, a bright green polo that clashed with equally bright jogging pants, un-plucked eyebrows that threaten to take over his face, and gleaming white teeth that sparkled when he smiled at Naruto. They were older then the last time Naruto had seen them, taller too, but even the little changes couldn't keep Naruto from remembering. "Gaara, Lee, what are you doing here?"

Lee had a friendly smile on his face while Gaara had a scowl. "We heard about Jayria. We came to make sure you were handling it." Gaara said, arms crossed in front of his like he had better things to do. Lee handed over the casserole he was holding to Kakashi before capturing Naruto in a bear hug. The smile on his face was saddened.

"What Gaara mean is that we were worried. We had heard what happened and had come to visit you, but your landlord told us you had left."

"Thanks for telling us by the way." Gaara interrupted. "Great friendship. We had to track down Tsunade to find you."

Naruto's eye cast to the ground, guilty. He hadn't seen Gaara and Lee in so long, and it was his own fault. Lee wouldn't care, but Gaara held guards and would remind you so every chance he got. Every chance to remind Naruto that he had left them, that he had chose new friends over his old and never once picked up a phone to call them. Naruto had tried to defend his decision before, tried to tell Gaara why but Gaara would have no part in it. In his mind Naruto was a traitor, and as time went by, Naruto started to feel the same.

"Thanks Lee," He said with the closest thing to a smile he could muster with his over whelming guilt. "I really appreciate you coming."

An arm fell heavily on Naruto's shoulder and a hand discreetly pushed Lee's body away. It was Kiba. "If that's all you guys came for, Naruto doing just find. You can leave now."

"Kiba!" Naruto tried to scold him but was cut of by Gaara.

"That's fine." Gaara grabbed Lee's elbow hard enough to bruise. "Don't know why we even came here!"

"Good then get out!"

Naruto knock Kiba's arm away. "Stop it." He said firmly before trying to talk to Gaara. "Can we talk outside, alone?"

"No." Gaara snapped, his temper as short as ever. "We're leaving." He pulled on Lee's arm roughly, dragging the boy to the door.

"Gaara," Lee pulled his arm away. It didn't stop Gaara though, as he kept his fast pace out the door and slamming it as hard as he could. The small decorative table rattled, the vase on it coming dangerously close to tipping over. It was quickly followed by the sound of something being thrown within the hall outside, muttered cruses, and stomping feet.

"I'm sorry about that." Lee said once Gaara could no longer be heard. "I do not mean to vouch for his behavior, but he was very upset right now."

Naruto sighed, steeping away from Kiba to wrap his arms around Lee again. "No Lee, its fine. I totally understand that he's made. He should be." He pulled away, leaving one supported hand on Lee's shoulder. Lee was smiling at Naruto like he always used too. It was nice. "Hey Lee," Naruto started. "Can we meet up sometime this week? You know, to talk and stuff. Try to get Gaara?"

Lee smiled before agreeing. A rock harshly hitting against the window. It wasn't hard enough to break the glass but it was hard enough to make everyone jump with shock. Lee looked down sheepishly. "I am Gaara's ride so…" He trialed off, pointing at the door while already walking to it.

"Bye Lee." Naruto waved as Lee let himself out. When the door was closed his fist was flying for Kiba's gut. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He whispered harshly even though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Why do you always have to do that? Huh?"

Kiba scowled before glancing at the crowd standing about awkwardly, most trying to act like they couldn't hear the couple while a few, Sai, stared openly. "Can we not talk about this here?"

"Well you're not taking a step in my room tonight." Naruto pushed past Kiba and headed for his room. Kiba tried to follow but the door was shut in his face. He tried to open it but the door was firmly locked. It didn't stop him from jiggling the knob.

"Naruto open the door. Come one Naruto, don't do this. Naruto!"

Ino grabbed Sasuke's wrist in one hand and Minato's in the other, pulling them into the kitchen with Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and everyone else to finish their now cold dinner.

Kiba stayed by Naruto's door for another half hour before slamming his way out of the apartment door.

Sasuke couldn't heave been more relieved.

* * *

It was almost midnight but Ino and Sakura had refused to leave with everyone else. They were now sitting in Sasuke's room, watching a movie on his laptop while Sai braided Ino's hair. Sasuke himself was lying on his side in bed, not a sleep but wished that the girls would shut up and leave so he could. The girls had been talking nonstop since Kiba left, as if they were trying to brighten the mood, but it wasn't working. At some point they had started a conversation about Kiba and his 'doggy dog dumbness' and then at another shivered on about Lee's 'caterpillar eyebrows' but it ended very quickly and they both had a look of guilt on their faces.

Sasuke wanted to ask about it, but at the same time didn't. He could tell that this Lee and Gaara characters were a tense topic among the teenage group, and didn't want to make things worse then they already were. Sai on the other hand, never cared.

"I get a feeling you girls don't like Gaara and Lee." He said while finishing off Ino's braid and resting it over her shoulder so she could see. The two girls were quite then, Sakura gnawing on her bottom lip and her head hung low and Ino nervously running a hand through her newly done hair.

"They're weird." Ino said, nodding to herself as if she had used the right word. "Gaara talks about death and darkness and then Lee goes on about youth he's always loud. And the first time we really met him he asked Sakura out." She tightened her fist around her braid, ringing it. "And then he kept giving her go-go eyes after we told him we were dating." Sakura say her getting frustrated and scooted closer to her girlfriend and unraveled Ino's fingers. "I know they were good friends with Naruto at one time, but, they just don't fit in."

Sakura rested her head on Ino's shoulder and gave the blond a small peck on the neck. Ino gave her a little smile before checking her cell phone. It was five after.

"Do you think Naruto's asleep?" Sakura asked her with a frown.

"I doubt it." She pushed herself up off the ground. Sakura's head, of course, was forced away from her shoulder the higher Ino got. "I'm gonna go check on him." She muttered but was already closing the door on her way out.

Sasuke sat up and trudged his way to the couch, knocking Sai over and sitting down before Sakura.

"Can you tell us what that whole thing was back there?" Sasuke had his hands on his knees as he leaned in closer to Sakura. "With Kiba and that other guy."

Sakura but her lip for the next few moments, having a small battle in her head. It was obvious that she knew, but was hesitant to talk about it. Sasuke and Sai waiting silently for another minute before Sakura let out a little sigh.

"Kiba and Gaara," She started. "They are both important steps in Naruto's life." Her hands were on the hem of her shirt, twisting and wrinkling the cloth. "But it was like they couldn't coexist. Gaara and Lee had been Naruto's friends ever since kindergarten, and then Kiba and us came along and I know that Naruto was trying to juggle friends and boyfriend but it was hard on him." She bit her lip again before looking at the ground. "Gaara…Naruto said he had never been good about sharing, so he starting fighting Kiba all the time and trying to convince Naruto to, well, leave him."

She trailed off before going completely quite. Sasuke could tell her little story wasn't over but he waited patiently for her continue instead of pushing.

Sakura looked at the door; it was closed but not locked. She strained her ears to hear any noise in the hallway and deemed it safe for the next few seconds.

"Kiba did something, and it's not my place to tell you what, but, it was really bad. Gaara nearly killed him after that. Naruto, it affected him the most but somehow, he forgave Kiba, and Gaara felt so betrayed that he walked out and took Lee with him-"

"Broke the door right off the hinges, too."

Sakura squeaked, jumping a little. Sasuke, even though he tried to hide it, was also taken by surprise. Sai though, looked fine.

Ino was standing at the door. Her eyes were Sakura. The look on her face was easily read as disappointment, and Sakura looked a teary.

"Get up," Ino stated as she opened the door again. "We're staying in Naruto's room tonight." She walked out, leaving the door open for Sakura to follow.

Sakura quickly stood up, grabbed her purse off the floor and followed after Ino. She stopped at the door for a moment, looked back, and smiled sadly.

"Night guys."

She closed the door behind her.

* * *

1) Baka na ko hodo kawaii = The more stupid the child the dearer it is

* * *

**Cali_ SunShine_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cali SunShine**_

* * *

_****__Shout outs: Cali SunShine has reached 109 reviews.  
Thank you to DawnthePurpleBunny for being the 100th review.  
Thank you to GaaraRocks101 I always love your reviews.  
Thank you to SanctuarySin for being the first person to review last chapter._

* * *

_**Quote:  
**_"I remember when I was a kid I used to come home from Sunday School and my mother would get drunk and try to make pancakes." -George Carlin

Sex Fact:  
68 percent of lesbian women enjoy sex every time. Women, who sleep with men, only enjoy it 33 percent of the time.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Meeting With Iruka**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the shaggy hair mutt boy that was sitting against his apartment door. It had only been a few days since Naruto had locked Kiba out and the teenager had stomped his was out the door. As far as Sasuke knew no one had heard from Kiba in the last three days. He most certainly didn't call or visit the house. And if it wasn't for the sad look on Naruto's face, Sasuke would have been fine without Kiba around.

It was harder then he thought it would. To be a good brother, that is. An older brother should wish for his younger brother's happiness and hat is best for him; but what to do when they contradict each other? When what's best for them takes away their happiness, should you approve? Sasuke didn't know how to feel. He did know though, that watching Naruto just go through the motions of his day, rather than living them, with that permanent frown on his face, was the worse. Just the other day he thought that if he could make Naruto smile more and wider, he would be a better brother, and now, he couldn't do it. Not even the sisters could get Naruto to really smile. He spent most of his days locked away in his room with Akamaru, the large dog in his bed whimpering at him knowing that Naruto was depressed. The only time he left his room was to cook, walk Akamaru, or go to work.

For the last three day Ino and Sakura spent their time in Sasuke's room. Usually they would talk to Sai and sometime Shikamaru who would slip cigarettes under Naruto's door when he thought Sasuke wasn't looking. He was though, and Sasuke could smell the faint smoke from the crack in Naruto's door, but he let it go this time. Neji and Hinata had avoided the apartment like it had rabies and no one could blame them. There was just something about Naruto. Sasuke had come to realize, that when Naruto smiled, everyone did. So it only made since that when Naruto frown, so did the world.

But Kiba is sitting with his back to the door and his legs out in front of him like he's been there for hours waiting. And he might have been. Sasuke went out with Sai for knew art supplies. Sasuke didn't give a damn about art but even he wanted a few hours away from the bleak atmosphere that haunted the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke finally asked. Kiba jumped, obviously not realizing that Sasuke had been hovering over him for the five minutes. His eyes had rings under them from a lack of sleep and he looked a little paler. Most likely from stress, Sasuke had thought, but when Kiba had to grab the door handle to help him stand up with a look of dizziness, it hit Sasuke that Kiba probably hasn't eaten recently. When Kiba was on his feet he looked at Sasuke with dying eyes.

"I got something for Naruto." He said while indicating to Sasuke the bag on his back.

Sasuke sneered a little. "So just give him a gift then." It wasn't a question as much as a mocking statement. Naruto had been so upset lately, and it was all Kiba's fault. If he though Sasuke was going to let him in just so he could push a pathetic 'I'm sorry' gift onto Naruto, he was shit out of luck.

"It's his mail." Kiba dropped the bag and pulled out a few envelops and waved the like a fan for Sasuke to see. Sasuke hadn't even noticed that in the last month Naruto had never gotten any mail. His sneer lessened and he held out his hand for the letters but Kiba pulled them away. "I need to give these to him personally. There's still things he doesn't want you all to know."

Their eyes connected again and the battle began. They were fighting with their eyes, neither one of them wanting to back down or blink. It was the staring contest of the century and both wanted to win like their lives depended on it.

A happy bark defeated both of them.

At the now open door was Naruto, Akamaru with his leash on ready for Naruto to take him on his afternoon walk. He froze at the door, looking the two. Akamaru ran as far as his leash could take which was enough for him to happily greet Kiba by jumping on his hind legs and to lick Kiba's face.

"Miss you to boy." Kiba smiled a little at his dog. Looking at Naruto though made his smile flatter. "Hey."

"Hey." Naruto was in the hall now to keep a better grip on his leash. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked, eyeing Sasuke leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"No." Sasuke snapped, pushing himself off the wall and walked past Naruto and in to the apartment, closing the door loudly behind him.

Naruto blinked for a second. "Did I do something?" He looked at Kiba questionably.

"No," Kiba patted Akamaru on the head as the dog tried to pull Naruto. "Can I come with you?" He gave Naruto his best puppy eyes.

Naruto bit his lip, looking back at the door. "I guess," He said, trusting a small handful of black bags into Kiba's hand. "But you get to pick up his shit."

* * *

"So," Naruto started. "What's up?" He and Kiba had walked do to the beach and were both sitting on the boardwalk. Akamaru's leash was warped around a wooden post to keep him from running lose; even though he was lying on the sand with no intention of moving. Kiba sat beside Naruto on the walk.

"I got mail for you." He dug around in the bag and handed Naruto three envelops and a little brown box. The first one was from Tsunade, just a regular update letter to let Naruto what was 'going down' at work and when she would try to visit again. The next was a belated birthday card that went with the little brown box. The last one was an officially printed letter. One Naruto knew would be coming soon but has dreaded getting.

"What does Iruka want?" Kiba asked even though he could read the letter from his view.

"To talk with my new guardian." Naruto folded the letter up and stored it in his pocket. "Well I should probably get back home." He stated, pushing himself to his feet. "I guess you want to take Akamaru home with you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll do that." Kiba stood up too and began unraveling Akamaru's leash. Naruto patted Akamaru once more before starting to walk away. "Wait!" Kiba's hand shot out to catch Naruto's wrist. Naruto sighed softly and looked over his shoulder at Kiba. "Mom's cookin' sucks." Kiba started, releasing Naruto's wrist and looking away. "And Hana's too. They both suck, so, can I eat with you tonight?" He was blushing but was desperately trying to hide it. "And then maybe and only if you want, I could like, spend the night or something."

Naruto's checks pinked a little and he nodded. "Dinner, yeah, come over. We'll take it from there." With that Naruto took off down the boardwalk in a speed walk. He could hear Akamaru barking unhappily when he noticed Naruto leaving without him.

* * *

When Naruto got home he dropped the brown warped box and letter from Tsunade's letter on the little table by the door. He kept the letter from Iruka folded in his back pocket. The TV in the living room was on. Sasuke and his friends were sitting on he couches around it. This time they were watching what appeared to be a documentary. They must have been very interested since not one bothered to say hello.

Naruto slipped off his shoes before walking up behind the couch, right behind Sasuke.

"Hey," He poked Sasuke's check, shocking him out of his trance. "Is Kakashi home?"

"Hi," Sasuke sat up and paused the show they were watching. "And no, he's not. Do you need me to text him?"

"Na, I can wait." He put his legs over the back of the couch until he was sitting on it, in between Sasuke and Neji. His feet were straight out in front of him so that they bordered on the edge of the couch. "So what are we watching?"

"Beavers." Neji told him simply before grabbing the remote from Sasuke to play the video again.

"Cool," Naruto muttered and let his body fall completely onto the couch.

Naruto almost never watched documentaries. They weren't his cup of tea. But living in California all his life Naruto did not see beavers. He heard that some lived higher up in the state but he didn't think beavers were animals that showed themselves all that much. So, it was interesting to watch. When the beavers made there little noises the sounded so much like a human baby. The kits even more. After only ten minutes Naruto was as hooked as the rest of the room. Naruto's mind was running a hundred miles per hour thinking, beavers are fucking amazing. He never knew the beavers were monogamous either.

"Its wild," Naruto started, eyes never leaving the TV screen but his hand grabbing Sasuke's sleeve. "That those little things can change the world. Two of them alone do so much; just think how much all of them can do. How do we even have trees still?"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto. His reactions were like that of a child watching a magic show. Eyes wide with amazement on the edge of his seat waiting for what was to happen next. Sasuke couldn't stop himself. His hand was out and ruffling Naruto's hair, messing with the already unorganized locks before he smoothed Naruto's hair back behind his ears. Of course, Sasuke immediately regretted it by the look Naruto gave him.

"Weirdo." Naruto mumbled under his breath before turning back to the TV. Sasuke bit his tongue and silently agreed to keep his hand to himself. The documentary went on for another twenty minutes, which was spent in near silence. Once it was over Neji turned the TV off and Naruto joined Shikamaru outside for a smoke.

"So, Sasuke said Kiba had come over today." Shikamaru said while dropping his ashes into an empty soda can. "Did you work it out?"

"I guess. I mean we talked and he's coming over for dinner but Deidara was never brought up." Naruto was leaning over the railing. His arms were folded on the brick ledge and he was holding his cigarette over ledge to let the ashes fall freely. "I guess I'm just pretending it never happened."

"Not the safest route." Shikamaru commented, "But it's your relationship."

"I know," Naruto pushed himself off the ledge to sit next to Shikamaru against the house. A frown clearly on his face. "But that's how we've always been." He released a long breath of smoke and stubbed his stick out.

"Forgive and forget?" Shikamaru asked finishing his own smoke.

"Forgive and forget."

* * *

Naruto was preparing dinner alone. Kakashi wasn't home yet and Shikamaru had convinced Neji, Hinata, and even Sai to go home for the night; and Naruto vowed to buy Shika a pack for the gesture. Sasuke was in his room finishing some report and Minato wouldn't be due for another twenty minutes. The only sound in the apartment was ticking of a timer and the boil of pots. There was breaded chicken backing in the oven, vegetables steaming away, and some brown rise in water. It was a meal Kiba enjoyed, and though it may not have been his boyfriend's favorite, Naruto knew it would still put a smile on his face.

He had set out the nicer glassware, not to say it was the fine china but Naruto took his time finding all matching plates, bowls, silverware, and even cups. He donned the table with a new table cloth, mats, and cloth napkins in little holders and a fresh vase in the center. Even Akamaru's food bowl had been replaced and Naruto had his own food set aside and waiting. The kitchen and bedroom were spotless for Kiba's eyes and Naruto had set up a few candles along the house. It wasn't often that Kiba and he fought, but Naruto felt the need to put extra effort into everything. To show Kiba he cared.

While checking on the rice Naruto heard the font door open and shut. The echo of feet on tile ranged softly through the house but grew louder as the person entered the kitchen.

"Smells good." Kakashi said leaning over Naruto's shoulder to look. "Special occasion?"

"Not really, just Kiba." Kakashi nodded.

"Need help?"

"No, but I did want to talk to you." Naruto turned down the burner and causally looked to the kitchen doorway. It seemed Sasuke was still in his room. "Alone." Naruto added, uncertain.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment before pulling out a chair and sitting down backwards to watch Naruto. "Is everything okay?" His elbows came up to rest on the back of the chair and his palms cupped his cheeks. The pose was like that of a small innocent child but on Kakashi it made Naruto's spine shiver. "Nothing bad happen, right?"

"Nothing bad," Naruto turned to his cooking, stirring the vegetables slowly to not look at Kakashi. "But it's just nothing I want to talk to Minato about, not yet. My school counselor sent a letter. He wants to meet my new guardians and discuses some schooling issues."

He turned around and saw the look Kakashi was giving him. "I was under the impression that you didn't attend school."

"I don't. I do online school." Naruto sighed softly before pulling out a chair and sitting beside Kakashi. "I worked it out with my counselor last year. He enrolled me in an online program that he over looks. I'm able to do my studies at work when we're not busy and at Kiba's. But…"

Naruto was obviously avoiding eye contact. The way he turned his head away when Kakashi looked at him proved it. "Is there a reason you haven't told Minato about this?"

"Yeah, but there are things that I'm not ready to tell you all. I came to you because I didn't want Minato to know."

"He would be very pleased to learn that you _are_ getting an education." Kakashi pointed out.

"I guess, but I have my reasons." Naruto rested his head on the table and sighed. "I'm going to ask that you don't tell. Let me do so on my own term. I was hoping for a favor. Would you come to my counselor meeting?"

Kakashi pondered on the question but one look at Naruto's pleading eyes defeated him. He signed, ruffling Naruto's hairs and got up. "Can't say no to that face can I?"

Naruto smiled, getting up as well to check on the chicken. Things were mostly finished and Kakashi helped Naruto place the serving on the table. When the chicken was coming out of the oven Minato got home and it was only a few minutes later that the doorbell rang.

* * *

Kiba helped him washed the dishes while everyone else watched TV in the next room. Though, Naruto knew that was just an excuse Kakashi made to get them alone time. The TV wasn't even on and Naruto knew Sasuke was walking past the kitchen every few minutes.

The air had been thick throughout dinner. Small talk was made but Minato and Kakashi but Kiba had kept to himself. And Sasuke was just in a mood; I glare at anyone who talks to me and stab my food hard enough that my plate almost crack mind of mood. A few times Minato would ask Naruto trivial things. How's work going? How are Sakura and Ino doing? Naruto would answer but no real conversation was started. He was just waiting for dinner to end so Kiba and he could talk in private.

Naruto put the last of the plates away while Kiba finished wiping the counter down. "So how are your mom and Hana doing?" Naruto started to break the awkward silence.

"Good. They're doing well."

"That's good." Naruto glanced to the door, happy to see that Sasuke had stalked off for the time being. "So, about Deidara…"

"Nothing is happening between us." Kiba injected quickly. "He's just a friend."

"Who has the hot for you."

Kiba sighed, dropped the towel in the sink and wrapped his free arms around Naruto's waist. "You know I wont hurt you, right? You can trust me." He nuzzled Naruto's neck a bit, little blond peach fuzz that had grown in trough the day tickled his nose. "So do I get to stay the night?"

Naruto stalled in Kiba's arm, replaying the simple request in his head. He didn't know if he wanted Kiba to stay the night. None of their problem were really work out. Just little apologies that did little to ease his mind. But it was Kakashi, leaning against the door way silently when Naruto looked up, that made his decision.

"No, I have to meet Iruka in the morning."

* * *

Minato had left for the day and Sasuke had yet to leave the text book in his room. To Naruto it seemed like a perfect time to leave, and since Kakashi was slipping on a pair of sandals he must have thought the same. Naruto followed him out the door, making sure he had his school ID and letter from Iruka in his pocket before locking the door. The walked in silence down to the pier and through the short bus ride until they were standing in front of a large brick building. An old sign reading Animo Venice Charter High School. The grounds outside were manly empty, a few teacher smoking by the light and a few cars but no students.

Naruto led the way to the doors and Kakashi could see the tension in his shoulders. Naruto didn't want to be here. They stopped at the door and Naruto took a quick breath. When he was letting it out though a loud bell rang, startling him. "Shit." He muttered, before pulling his hood over his head and shoving the doors open. Kakashi didn't comment, though the action did worry him. He followed Naruto through the corridor as students started to flood in. At first little gave them attention, and the rigidness in Naruto should eased, until a little chuckle could be heard behind them.

Kakashi saw a group of teenagers out of the corner of his eye. Mostly girls with a few boys, all staring and some even pointing in his and Naruto's direction; laughing. Then, one of the girls faked a loud, pleasurable moan. Naruto started to power walk forcing Kakashi to walk faster to keep up. The group laughing loudly behind them.

Kakashi didn't like this.

Finally Naruto pushed open a door with an 'office' plate up. There were a few chairs for waiting and an old woman sitting behind a lone desk. Naruto approached her and she looked at him with distaste. He pulled out his school ID and plopped it on the table before signing his name on a paper that was nearly full. "I'm here to see Iruka." Naruto informed her.

She made a tist like noise before handing back the ID. "You know where it is."

Again Naruto walked with Kakashi following him. The office was like a little building with its own rooms inside of it. Every room with a name plate by the door. The second to last door had the name 'Iruka Umino' and was the door Naruto opened.

A tan man looked up from a small stack of paper and beamed when I saw Naruto. "You're here early. You could have waited until lunch was over." He said with a bit of a Hispanic accent.

"And wait outside for an hour and a half? No thanks." Naruto sat in a chair at the duck and motioned for Kakashi to do the same. "Iruka, this is Kakashi. Kakashi, Iruka."

Kakashi shook the tan hand that was trust at him. Iruka was smiling softly at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I hope Naruto hasn't given you much trouble."

"Not at all." Kakashi smiled back, not letting go of the hand given to him. "Naruto is a wonderful gift to the family." He held onto Iruka's hand a little longer, until Iruka forcibly ripped his hand away.

"Well," Iruka cleared his throat and looked at Naruto. "I thought we could go through your school work first and just get a few things out of the way. Does that sound okay?" he asked while typing on the deck top, bring up a few files. Naruto nodded but didn't answer. "Well your grades are still up. Mostly Bs but you have an A in English again. Except for science, you've slipped from a B to a rather low C. now I know with everything going on school may not be your first though, and I you need I can delay a few more test if you need."

"It fine Iruka," Naruto said while shaking his head. "Science has never been my strong point and the formulas on the last quiz had me stumped, that's all. I'll pull it up."

Iruka nodded but didn't look happy. "Well if you want we can still push back a few things. And don't be afraid to ask for help, Naruto. We can set something up."

"I'm fine Iruka. You don't need to worry."

Iruka's eyes turn soft. "Impossible, I'll always worry about you." He smiled softly before readjusting himself. "Well, I hope that you, Kakashi, will check on his studies to be sure he raises his grade. Science is important you know."

Kakashi nodded and smiled but said nothing.

"Well okay then." Iruka ex out his computer before sighing. "How are you holding up?" He reached over and patted Naruto's hand. "You're always welcome back at club. Or we can have private meetings."

Naruto shook his head though. "I'm fine Iruka. Kiba's helping me."

Iruka grimaced and slowly pulled his hand away. "So you're still with him then." Iruka muttered. Quickly Iruka turned in his chair, smiling at Kakashi. "I'm sorry, we've been ignoring you."

"Not at all," Kakashi waved, raising up from his chair. "I'm rather thirsty. Could you point me in the direction of a vending machine?"

Iruka quickly walked Kakashi out of the office and pointed Kakashi down the hall before returning back to Naruto whom he needed to talk to alone.

* * *

Kakashi walked slowly down the corridor. He wasn't thirsty, but Naruto and Iruka knew that, but Kakashi knew that the upcoming conversation was not meant for him to hear. He still was going to the cafeteria since he didn't think it smart to wonder through an unfamiliar school alone. Not that he would get lost, but teacher and students may get the wrong idea, and he didn't want to cause trouble.

Lunch was still going. It seemed that to save space the students had more then one lunch break. The first lunch had ended by now, and the second lunch was well on its way to finishing in about five minutes or so. But Kakashi thought that should be long enough. If not he could wait while the room emptied and refilled with those in the third lunch.

He entered the loud room, full of teenagers sitting in their clicks, not caring about the few scattered adults that were around to keep peace. The ignored him for the most part, a few looks from those sitting next to door but that was all. There were two vending machines against the wall, one food and the other drinks. Kakashi pulled out his wallet in the short walk and slipped a few bills into the machine to buy a Sprite. He leaned against the wall close by and slowly sipped his drink. Eyes wondering through the sea of heads until one caught his attention.

Dark red hair led him to an empty corner of the room. Goth like clothing and an eyebrow pricing confirmed Kakashi's suspicions that it was Gaara, the boy from just a few days ago. He was alone, the Lee kid not anywhere in sight. It didn't strike as strange to Kakashi; he could have been in another lunch shift, or different school for that matter. But what were strange were Gaara's eyes. He was far but Kakashi could still see the glare of his lined eyes. He followed the dark gaze to a small table of laughing about something.

Interested and with nothing else to do, Kakashi made his way closer to the table. There wasn't a wall to lean against so Kakashi chose to sit at a table close by. The boys sitting there did give him a look when he sat in their empty chair but let him be. He watched the table, recognizing one of the girls from the group in the hallway earlier. The rest were different but it didn't matter. What did matter was what they were saying.

"-believe they let him back in this school. It's people like him that give use a bad name."

"He did say he didn't know it was happening."

"Bull, that's not something you don't notice. He just doesn't want to admit that he's cheap trash."

Again the group laughed. One of the boys pointed a thumb at himself.

"How cheap do you think?" He said with a sideways grin. "I need to get off on something."

And before Kakashi could stop it, Gaara had slammed the boy's head into the table.

* * *

Iruka sat back in front of Naruto. The door was locked and the blinds were closed, giving the room a dark empty feel.

Naruto knew it was coming.

Iruka sighed again, fidgeting with a little knickknack on his desk.

"Why are you still doing this?" Iruka asked after a long awkward silence. "He's hurt you so much Naruto. Do you not see this?"

"Shut up," Naruto whispered quickly. "None of you give him a chance."

"I did give him a chance, Naruto." Iruka told him sternly. "I gave him a chance and he threw it away. In fact I have given him too many for that matter. And he blew them all within thirty seconds of each other. "

Naruto hesitated. "...He done bad but he's done good too. I don't know where I be without him. He saved me. Why doesn't anyone see that?"

"That was before Naruto." Iruka moved from his chair to the one next to Naruto. "I know he made you smile again but then he hurt you and I don't understand how you can continue to ignore that. He should be in jail. If he wasn't a minor at the time he would have."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Naruto decided, crossing his arms.

Iruka gave him a look. "Too bad. You're not a child anymore Naruto. Conversations don't end just because you want them too."

"I forgave him." Naruto said sternly. "That's what matters. He made a mistake he got the help he needed and I forgave him. Everyone just looks at the bad"

Iruka saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes and knew this would get them nowhere. "Well I'm sorry that I can't forgive him. I can't stand to see the life he's given you and I feel you deserve better. And that will never change." He took Naruto's hand and gave it a small squeeze of reassurance. "Fine let's talk about something else. How do you like your new home?"

"The place is pretty good. Minato is nicer then I thought he would be. He has a godson living with him. He's an asshole-"

"-Language-"

"-but he's okay. He has some cool friends so it's ok. Ino and Sakura love my room. Huge!"

Iruka smiled at him. "Well that must be nice."

Naruto nodded before excitement over took him. "I have a great view of the ocean..." he said softly. "Minato is nice. I don't see him much from as much he works but Kakashi is around pretty often. They let me have my space…except for Sasuke, he kind of hovers me."

"I'm sure it's out of concern." Iruka said, comparing it to the hovering of his own.

"He wants to be my brother." He looked down at his lap, biting his lip slightly. "I've gone seventeen years without one and now I feel like its being pushed onto me. It's too weird."

Iruka kept quite for no other reason then not knowing how to respond. He had Naruto for a few years now and had learned that Naruto was a highly independent person. An overly concern person was different for Naruto. He even had trouble excepting Iruka's help at time.

A loud knock interrupted all thoughts.

Quickly Iruka sprung up from his seat to unlock the door. A younger woman stood on the other side in a panic state.

"Mr. Umino, Gaara Subaku was in another fight. He's out in the hall now."

"Yes," Iruka frown. Naruto was standing up taking this as a cue to leave. "Thank you for letting me knows."

Iruka led the way into the main office. Just as the woman had said, Gaara was waiting. The room was a little crowed. Lee had showed up and was sitting in the seat beside Gaara. Even Kakashi was leaning against the wall.

"Gaara, can you tell me what had happened?" Iruka asked when he saw Gaara wasn't going to get up.

The boy kept quite, causally glancing at Naruto behind Iruka's shoulder. "He was talking shit."

Lee rested his hand on Gaara's shoulder but the boy quickly pushed it off.

"He deserved it." Gaara told Iruka while looking past him. "We all know what they were talking about so can't I get a warning?"

Iruka stared at Gaara for a moment before sighing. "Fine but just this once. I do want you to come to my office after school though."

Gaara nodded. Can I get a note to eat off campus lunch?"

With a little more negotiating Iruka had handed over a slip excusing Gaara from his next class and for Lee to join Gaara for lunch outside school property.

"Be back in forty minutes. Not a second later."

"Understood Mr. Umino." Lee gave a little salute of honor. Gaara was already leaving. "Naruto?" Lee stated, "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Oh," Naruto startled. "I don't know if Gaara would like that." He looked at Kakashi. "And it would be rude. I would be ditching Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled slightly. "I mind none at all."

The man was practically shooing Naruto out the door with. Gaara was waiting outside.

"I guess its okay then." Naruto looked questionably at Gaara. "As long as Gaara doesn't mind."

Gaara just grunted before walking off ahead. Lee took this as a yes and grabbed Naruto's hand.

As they left, Kakashi looked over to Iruka. "I was hoping to talk to you alone."

Iruka sighed and glanced at the clock above the door. "I have lunch in fifteen. Could you wait until then?"

* * *

Iruka had brought Kakashi to a little diner a few minutes away. It was small and a little down wrecked but the waitress was friendly enough and Kakashi had yet to see any bugs on the ground, so it was suitable. Plus the prices on the menu were great.

Kakashi had never heard of the place, though it was not surprising. It was closer to a small Latino district and Kakashi couldn't even read the signs on the road. Iruka though, had no issues whatsoever.

The short ride was mostly quite. The radio played with some random news station and Kakashi has spent the ride staring out the window, trying to gather his facts.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Iruka asked once their waitress was gone. His accent sounded heavier, like he wasn't trying so hard to proper. "It must involve Naruto, right?"

"Oh, yes. I just mainly wanted to ask about Naruto's school situation." Kakashi said taking a sip of ice tea. "I had only just heard that Naruto was even getting an education. I was hoping you could shed some light on why he hid it from us." He hesitated. "Or why he's doing this online programme to begin with."

Iruka kept quite. Distracting himself with a little promo on the dinner table until Kakashi cleared his throat. Iruka let out a sigh. "It's not my place to tell you anything. It is Naruto's life and he will tell you when he is ready." He sent Kakashi a little glare to emphasize his point, and Kakashi thought of him as much less mature then he was in the work place.

"Fair enough." Raise hands in peace, Kakashi thought. "I will say though, Naruto hasn't been in high school for that long. The two of you have a great relationship for that amount of time."

"Oh, well." Iruka cleared his throat. "I met Naruto a few years ago, when he was still in middle school. Tsunade sent him to me after the death of Kushina. I worked part time as a grief counselor at the time." Then a light blush gathered on the man's tan cheeks. "And I ran the GSA club meeting once he was in high school. We bonded very much after that."

"GSA?" Kakashi asked. "I don't remember having one of those clubs back in high school."

"Yes, there newer I guess. Gay Straight Alliance." Iruka chuckled darkly. "I remember being in high school and no one would have ever come out as gay. How times change."

Kakashi hummed in agreement. The bell above the door jingled and a small boy ran pass their table, his young mother reprimanding him as she followed. "So from what I heard Naruto has been seeing that Kiba boy for a while."

"There teenagers, it won't last too much longer." Iruka replied quickly.

"Really? They seemed to have lasted."

Iruka grunted. "Well, I don't approve. Naruto could have so much more potential if it wasn't for Kiba."

"I've began to notice a string of people don't like him. You, the girls, Gaara, and even Minato's godson." Iruka muttered something that sounded much like 'smart kid'. "It makes me curious to say the least. Does he just give off bad vibes or…?"

"Sir, I've said it once and I'll say it again. I have no place in telling you Naruto's life."

"I'm sorry." Just as he was talking their waitress arrived, placing a bowl of soup in front of him with a smile. "I'll drop the subject. It just was on my mind lately."

Iruka ignored him in favor of food and Kakashi understood the conversation was officially over. They ate quietly with no small talk whatsoever, and when they were done Iruka had dropped the tip on the table and enough money for his meal on the bill, making it obvious he had no plans of treating. Kakashi scrapped up the little money for his half and proceeded up front to pay with Iruka waiting by the door.

"Do you need a ride? I have to get back to work so I can't take you back to your apartment. I can take you back to the school though." Iruka told him as he started walking through the parking lot.

"Thank you but I should be able to figure out the bus from here."

"Okay then." Iruka stopped in front of his car. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Please keep an eye on Naruto. Make sure he keeps up with science for me."

"Will do."

Iruka nodded and unlocked the door, opening it, but not sitting in yet. "Su novio hizo una cinta." He said quickly before hopping into the car and slamming the door. He drove off before Kakashi could even comment and tell Iruka he didn't know a lick of Spanish.

* * *

**Okay so I didn't give you the spanish translation for a reason. It gives away the plot. I wasn't sure if I should have put it in but I did. If you already know what Iruka said then you already have an idea. If you want to go and translate it, go a head. If you just want to wait and see go a head.**

* * *

_**Cali SunShine**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cali SunShine**_

* * *

**Chapter Dedicated To  
Shimmerwind**

* * *

Quote:  
"Love is when you meet someone who tells you something new about yourself." -Andre Breton

Sex Fact:  
There are 20 male masochist for ever female masochist.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Changing**

The words played over and over in Kakashi's head. Su novia uni cinta, he thinks, or tu navio una cinto. That thick Latino tongue, rattling through Kakashi's brain. He was trying so hard to recall Iruka's words, to be able to translate anything said, but he knew he couldn't remember the proper pronunciations. He wished he had taken Spanish in high school. It defiantly would have help given the area he lives in.

"Su novia una cinto." He muttered to the best of his ability. He wasn't sure if the words were right or wrong but they sounded close. "Su novia una cinto." He repeated again, with more confidence. Still, he didn't know the meaning.

He fiddled with his phone, debating if he should try the internet; some translation site to convert the phrase to English. But after mumbling the words a few more times, he decided not to, not trusting his since of spelling to be correct.

Sighing, Kakashi flipped threw a science book he had borrowed from the library. Naruto had informed him on his courses that he struggled with and Kakashi decided to hold good to his promises with Iruka to get the grades up. Along with this, Kakashi had taken a silent oath to keep Naruto's school meeting from Minato, and to keep his lunch with Iruka to himself only. With the reason behind Naruto's online school still a mystery to Kakashi, he saw no reason to inform Minato. As Iruka had said, it was Naruto's to tell, and until then, Kakashi would wait.

"We're home." He heard Ino shout as the front door slammed shut. Deciding to be sociable, Kakashi met the young group in the living room, being greeted by Akamaru's happy barks. "Oh, Kakashi, you need to see this!" Ino squealed as she dug through one of her many bags. She pulled out a cloth and held it for Kakashi to see. 'My Dads Surf Better Than Yours' the print read on a misshaped shirt. "I had it made for Akamaru. Pretty cute, huh?"

"Lovely," He droned, walking past her. Naruto was already in the kitchen, Kiba sitting at the table and Sakura reading a book as she sipped some juice.

"Kiba, I need a translation." Kakashi started, pulling out the closest chair and sitting in it backwards so his arms rested on the back. "What does 'Su novia una cinto' mean?"

"Where you hear that?" Kiba asked with a raised brow.

"Doesn't matter. Just some guy outside of McDonalds."

Kiba looked confused but quietly repeated the phrase under his breath. "Your girlfriend a belt." Kiba told him, still confused. "Was that, like, an insult or something?" He asked, looking at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess, like, your girlfriend is leather skinned, or maybe it was meant as, she's useful, holding him up…"

"Hm."

Kakashi huffed as he left the kitchen. The translation made no since and Kakashi knew his tongue mispronounced what he was told. He could always go back to the high school, if it bothered him for too long. Unfortunately he didn't have a number to call Iruka and the man might not take well to Kakashi showing up at his place of work. Besides that, Iruka looked terrified as he chocked out the statement. If he was willing to repeat himself, Kakashi didn't know.

* * *

Naruto lied in bed, waiting. Lee was supposed to call. After a somewhat successful lunch a few days ago, Lee had agreed to call Naruto to set up another. Gaara didn't talk much throughout the meal but there wasn't any yelling like he had expected.

Gaara had speed walked ahead until Lee ran to catch up. Naruto stayed back, feeling uncomfortable as Gaara grabbed at Lee's sleeves, resting his head on Lee's shoulder like he was going to cry; but after spotting Naruto, was quick to compose his self. Lee held on his elbow as the three walked, but Gaara never tried to pull away.

They walked to a near by McDonalds. Lee worked at making small talk for everyone. It was awkward, slightly, Naruto wouldn't lie, but it was a step forward. The first step in recovering his old friendship.

The lunch had come up in conversation with Ino and Sakura. Kiba was prone to making comments, most of which Naruto didn't fully appreciate, but he was willing to over look it. The sisters were more nervous not to upset Naruto.

Kiba's comments didn't get to Naruto really. There was always bad blood between Kiba and Gaara. From the second Naruto introduced them they never got along. Lee didn't show any sign of disliking Kiba before, but Lee wasn't one to judge people. But who knew, that may have changed by now, and it scared Naruto a little.

He wanted this friendship back. Some of his fondest moments were with Gaara and Lee. Playing fort in the back of his mother's wagon. Riding on the back of Lee's bike while Gaara tried to balance on handle bars. Watching Saturday night movies in Gaara's basement and laughing when Lee got scared.

They were great friends to him. They did everything to keep Naruto sane after his mother's burial. Anything to make Naruto happy without a second thought.

Then Naruto met Kiba. The middle school mister cool and popular guy loved by all. And as much as Naruto liked Kiba, as much as he tried to get his best friends and boyfriend together, they couldn't and wouldn't stand each other.

To Kiba, Lee was a weird freak and Gaara was a nutcase. To Gaara, Kiba was a loud flashy idiot. Luckily for Naruto, Lee stayed mutual through most of the arguments, never outwardly his dislike for Kiba if he had any and never being offended by Kiba's comments. When Gaara demanded Naruto to choose between their friendship and his love life, Lee stayed quietly in the corner. When Naruto refused to do so, Lee walked a very angry Gaara out of Naruto's loft and rode him home on the back of his bike.

That was the last time Naruto had spoken to them. It was Gaara who ended their friendship and until now Naruto just accepted it. He had Kiba, and Kiba's friends. If Gaara wanted to throw everything away because Naruto went on dates Fridays instead of loafing around with the two in Lee's room watching repeats, so be it.

The way young brains worked. At the time it all sounded so reasonable. Naruto had even convinced himself he was being attacked by Gaara and it was better to be apart. If Naruto being happy bothered them that much, what kind of friends were they.

Kiba help put that idea in his head.

His cell rung and Naruto jumped to answer it. Lee's joyous voice greeted him.

They didn't talk long, a few how have you been and a brief discussion of Gaara. But mostly they spoke of meeting up again.

_"So Tuesday after school,"_ Lee told him through tiny speakers. _"Gaara agreed that we would pick you up on our way to the film."_

* * *

"When is your next science test?" Kakashi asked as he checked over Naruto's notes.

"Iruka sends me my science test every second Tuesday, but my next test is this Friday, for English." Naruto replied while highlight the reading sheet Kakashi had printed out.

"Will you be ready for it? What were you reading?"

"Analyzing some Poe stories. Nothing hard."

Kakashi nodded as he stacked the notes back together. He had been helping Naruto for the last week and a half and Naruto was willing to accept his help. They talked a little about the online schooling and why Naruto chose it rather than normal class room studies, but Naruto never gave him a straight answer. Though, the laughter of other students was likely to have a connection. Kakashi still didn't like it.

Naruto was surprisingly smart, too. Kakashi rarely helped him. He briefly checked over notes and explained the few formulas Naruto didn't get, but other than that he just sat there waiting for Naruto to need him, which was almost never. By far the easiest teaching job yet.

It was a well thought out system Iruka had come up with, and surprisingly wasn't offered very often by the school. Iruka must have worked hard to convince the board that Naruto was worth the chance. The classes Naruto was assigned to had small video footage of lessons and videos taught that day and Iruka would email them attached to all his class work, homework, projects, and test. The videos couldn't be watched live but within ten minutes if the class ending Naruto would receive them and on slow work days, do his class from an old computer situated there. As long as he kept everything organized and completed assignments as soon as possible there was no way Naruto would get left behind. Still, that didn't answer the question of how Naruto ended up in home study in the first place. It obviously wasn't for extra help since he made decent grades and could do the work no problem. So, what could be so bad that he couldn't attend school?

* * *

Sasuke glared at Ino and Sakura as he entered his room. The two of them had developed a bad habit of inviting themselves into his space. Right now the two where playing with Sai's hair, twirling and braiding the little pink and green strand he had applied that morning. Seeing Sasuke closing the door, they smiled.

"Hi!" Ino sung as she made a small pony a top Sai's head. "How was the library?"

"Fine." He grunted and dropped his book on his bed. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Got bored. Naruto went out with Lee and left us here." Sakura answered with a huff. "Thought we hang out with Sai."

"In my room?"

Sai gave Sasuke that smile of his and in a sickly sweet voice replied. "The living room is a little big for just us."

Sasuke decided then to just give up and ignore the group. He sat at his desk, opened his laptop, and began typing up his essay for a history class. He worked well into the hour before Ino shrieked loudly and fell off his bed laughing and Sai proceeded to beat her with one of Sasuke's pillows. It was at that point the Sasuke saved his nearly finished report and turned in his chair to glare at the group.

"Must you?" He asked mostly to Sai with his arms crossed. Sai again just smiled before shrugging.

"Sorry Sasuke." Sakura giggled a little. "We don't mean to disturb." Her hands flew to her mouth and her cheeks puffed as she obviously tried to halt her laughter. "It's just, well, Sai brought something up and it shocked us a little."

"Are you _really_ asexual?" Ino shouted and Sakura erupted. "You can't be right, 'cause you're like all hot and have that sex on legs thing going so it really be a waste if you were." Ino sat up on her knees and gave Sasuke big curious eyes. She wasn't leaving without an answer.

Sasuke grunted and shot Sai a dirty look. "My sex life is no ones' businesses but my own." Sasuke started stern like a father reprimanding his children for acting out. "But I will say my lack of relationship is not because I find no one attractive, but more so I find no one person to be more attractive than another." It was true, too. Sasuke saw many beautiful people a day but he never thought of one to be better than others. He held no pedal stool for young women with large bust and big eyes.

"Isn't that kind of like bisexual then?" Ino asked and knotted her brows. "Like you see some good looking chick but then see a guy and think he's just as good looking."

Sasuke frowned. He never had thought of himself of the homosexual category but what Ino said held some truth. His logic applied to men as well. He could look at a muscular chest and find it even with a pear of breast. He didn't find one more exciting. So there might have been the possibility Sasuke could find himself appealing to a man.

"But that's still more asexual. You admit you find people to attractive but it's more than that, Sasuke." Sakura stood up and rummaged through a book bag by the door. "It's about sex. Rather then just thinking someone's good looking, would you want to fuck them?" She handed him a fashion magazine with a few skimpily dressed women and men on the cover. "Out of these people which would you sleep with?"

Sasuke hesitantly took the paper from Sakura and stared hard at the models on the glossy page. All dressed in black with ripped pants and skirts, pale skin and bleached hair and so much eyes make up. "None, they all remind me too much of Sai."

"Love you too." Sai said dully, no longer interested in the conversation. "For the record I wouldn't fuck you either."

"Then the whole thing. Look through and tell us if given the chance who you would sleep with." Ino pressed as she pulled a large marker from her purse. She shoved the marker into his hands and tried so hard to look intimating. "Circle them and tell us."

Sasuke spent at least forty five minutes skimming each page of the magazine and focusing solely on the people inside. His sexuality was not something Sasuke thought or cared much about but with the girls' pushing it did make him slightly curious. Was it so abnormal to not be a virgin at his age and not care? As far as he known even Shikamaru cared about getting laid. He bitched about the process but grinned at the result. Neji as well took up dating every now and again, Hinata too. Sasuke couldn't even say he ever had a crush on someone before.

He flipped to the last page and stared at the girl with large brown eyes and curly hair dressed up in a puffy pink gown. She was pretty but not more then the girl before her. If he would ever meet her in real life chances were he wouldn't attempt to bed her.

Once he was done and returned the magazine to the girls they huffed and glared. Harsh whispers traveled between them and it was clear that this subject was anything but dropped.

* * *

Minato glanced at the box in his passenger seat. It was full of knickknacks, books, photos, and other odd ends that all use to belong to Kushina. Tsunade had delivered it to his office in the morning, letting him know that she had more of both Kushina's and Naruto's belongings in he guest room. He agreed to come by some time soon to retrieve them.

Kushina had left while leaving Minato very little. Maybe an old shirt or two and their wedding photo. Besides that Kushina made sure to pack up everything that was specifically hers. Kushina was one for decorations too. Anywhere she went she had her eyes open for that one piece, be it a round wick basket for a foreign shop or pastel color paper fans she found at a yard sale. When they still lived together, no wall was ever bare. Every inch of their white walls housed a painting, a shelf, or small attention-grabbing furniture. Then one day it was just gone. Minato could only imagine how long Kushina had planned her escape, how much she planed ahead to not have to come back.

Minato kept his foot from pressing harder on the gas. He wanted to speed. Break the limit and get home now. Take this tiny cardboard box to his room and silently aw and cry over everything that was his wife. How much had Kushina changed since he last saw her?

Traffic was light thankfully and he was home in another fifteen minutes. He carefully picked up the box, rustles from paper wrapped collectibles sounded as he moved. He took the elevator, not because of the tiring feat the stairs were but because he wanted to move the box as little as possible, scared something would break before it was safely rested on his plush bed.

The living room was empty when he opened the door. That wasn't completely unusual, but in the last week or two Naruto and his friends and joined Sasuke's in this common area. He heard noise from down the hall and Sasuke's door spilled light from under the crack, so Minato knew he wasn't home alone. Quietly Minato fled to his room and locked the door.

Sitting on his bed Minato carefully began to open the box. At the very top was a glossy black paper and Minato cautiously held it up by its edges. A white and gray blob was in the middle and Minato realized that this must have been Naruto's ultrasound. He couldn't make out anything that looked liked similar to a baby, but there was a tiny bean shape that could only be a very small growing baby.

Anther thing to add to a growing list. Another experience Minato was denied.

Next were a few frames. Some filled with Naruto growing up, others with Kushina and Jiraiya, and one that was kept empty. He pulled a paper warped glass vase from the box. It was tiny but colorful with blending yellows mixed into its long neck. He remembered this vase, Mikoto had given it to Kushina ass a birthday gift years ago. Next a book, or better yet a journal with stained pages and a crumpled back. He flipped the pages quickly; his ex wife's handwriting and scribbles flew past his sight.

There was so much left to go through. So much to slowly examine piece by piece. So much, however he owned close to nothing of Kushina's.

Just some photos and pen. Not nearly enough to represent her.

* * *

Lee owned a scooter. It was pale green and a little dinged up but still it was a set of wheels that left Naruto's feet in the dust. Though, Lee was always the wheel man of their young three man group. Naruto could still remember being in middle school and holding tight to Lee's handle bars as the boy peddled his way to school, Gaara tacking up the back and grabbing the back of Lee's shirt to not fall off. Back then, Naruto had thought they were the coolest thing ever, drifting down the boardwalk with sunglasses and a drink, nearly running other over in their hast.

Sure, it didn't compare to riding in Kiba's mother's red convertible which Kiba borrowed every chance he could after receiving a licence, nor Ino's big wheel truck. But back then, when they were eleven, sitting on Lee's handle bars was like sitting on the wings of a flying plane.

Even with the scooter Gaara still rode holding onto Lee's back. Lee even had a second helmet strapped to the back, suggesting Gaara rode often.

At this moment Naruto was in the apartment parking lot, watching Lee do circles around a car to prove to Naruto that he had full control of his scooter. Naruto didn't doubt him through, since Gaara felt safe enough to keep riding. Naruto had never been on a scooter before and was pretty tempted to ask Lee for a spin. Except, Gaara was right there, sitting on the same asphalt only two feet away, and Lee was at the other end of the lot. Just far enough to be out of hearing range.

"Did you ever ask him out?" Naruto blurted and Gaara stiffened. He glared at Naruto, probably not only for the question but for talking to Gaara all together.

"He's straight." Gaara said darkly as he watched Lee ride. "You know that."

"Yeah, but does he know about you?"

Gaara stayed quite for awhile and Lee scooted back up to them, a large grin on his face as he handed Naruto Gaara's helmet.

"Safety first." Lee preached and started the engine once Naruto was seated on the back. It wasn't like a motorcycle, but still it had power. Naruto didn't have to grasp tightly to Lee's middle, he was able to just hold a handful of shirt or his seat to not fall off, but Lee was also going slowly around a parking lot too, and the speedometer went up to eighty, so Naruto imagined that it must have power.

They swerved through some parked cars but it was nothing no could considered dare devil stunts. Lee was a careful person and responsible as well. Naruto could practically envision Lee the first day he bought this scooter, reading the manual repeatedly until he remembered the whole blueprint before even toughing the seat; hauling the scooter to abandon lots and parks to practice long before he ever let Gaara n the back. Naruto liked that about Lee. His caution for the safety of others.

Kiba gave everyone a ride the day he got his card. Looking back, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Ino and Sakura were standing around Gaara when Lee pulled back. They weren't to close, giving off an air that they weren't familiar with each other, but the didn't stand yards away either. Ino's hand was purposely on Sakura's hip, four fingers dipping into his pink denim pocket while her thumb sunk under the waist band.

"Hello Sakura," Lee stuttered a little and Naruto nearly flinched. "You look as lovely as always. A rose of the day."

Sakura bit her lip awkwardly and muttered a thanks and Ino huffed. Naruto quickly got off the back of the scooter, hands digging in his pockets. He pulled out the keys Minato had recently given him and handed them to Ino.

"Bye Lee." Sakura called out formally as Ino and she made it through the door. Lee waved back, a happy look in his eyes as he watched the girls descend. He suggested going up as well, but Gaara handed Lee a ten and demanded he by Gaara gum. Lee took the money, looking a little guilty before scooting off the nearest convent store.

"I told him," Gaara said once Lee was fully out of sight. "He didn't accept my confession but he didn't reject me either. He does things that one would only do in a relationship, like take me to movies and dinners, pays for me, spend the night. It all out of friendship, no sex involved. He acts like my boyfriend but we don't touch or kiss or say loving things; like playing house." He sighed as he forced his knees to unbend. Standing, Gaara wiped the dirt from his jeans. "Let's just say it's complicated, and when Lee finds a nice girl who likes him back, I'll be single."

* * *

Kiba was lying on the bed, big wild smile and knowing eyes. He was shirtless and his zipper was undone. Naruto was sitting in front of him, own button shirt undone as he splayed his palm over Kiba's abdomen. Kiba kissed and nibbled sweetly at the neck in front of him.

It was moments like these Naruto loved. Hearing Kiba's candy voice whispering in his ear while those hands rubbed at his shoulder. The sensation of gentle touched on his back and soft hair brushing on his lashes. Dunk his a sea of warmth as Kiba covered them in blankets, shielding them from no one but the light. Naruto loved the sweet and little movements that were slow and familiar.

Kiba, not as much.

"Please," Kiba chanted as he urged Naruto to turn around, to face the wall and not Kiba. Urging Naruto into that one position that Kiba found so erotic. "Please."

Naruto shook his head, staying firm where he was and ignored all over please from Kiba. He tried to continue the previous touches, the sweet ones. Kiba's hands were already moving too fast, too needy for Naruto's liking. Rough fingers were already on his waist, trying to pull the fabric of his pants down. Naruto again shook his head, grasping Kiba's hands in his own and redirecting them to Naruto's hair. He loved when Kiba played with his hair.

Naruto leaned in to kiss Kiba lightly and Kiba opened his mouth just that little bit and Naruto couldn't help but mewl. "Love you…" Naruto panted when he pulled away.

"Yeah," Kiba's fingers tightened in Naruto's hair pulling hi back for another, deeper kiss. The kiss lasted several moments before Kiba's lips ventured down to Naruto's chin, then neck and chest. He sucked hard on a pulse and moaned into Naruto's skin. His hands left silky locks and massaged a kicked filled neck. "Love you so much. Want to show…" Kiba trailed off as he again went for Naruto's pants. Naruto let him and lifted up slightly to help. "So much…" Kiba mumbled as his lips met the tattoo on Naruto's stomach, following the swirl. His hands dispensing into the back of Naruto briefs.

"Wait." Naruto tried to stand up but Kiba grabbed at his waist. "Kiba, seriously."

"Remember when you use to moan for me?"

Hot breath hit Naruto's ear and he wanted to shiver. Instead his fist curled and kneed at Kiba's stomach, making the man groan.

"The fuck, Naruto?" Kiba barked. He rubbed his sore muscles and stood off the bed. "What's your problem lately?"

"My problem?" Naruto looked offended.

"Yeah, like it's been long enough, but you still won't let me do anything fun." He huffed and started zipping up his jeans. "I fucking board and when I try anything you get bitchy and hit me. Its fucked up! Deidara agrees with me!"

Naruto froze, eyeing his buttons. "What does Deidara have to do with this?"

"He thinks you're being unreasonable too. So it's not just me! I have people on my side too!"

"Yeah well," Naruto grabbed his pants as he stood up. "Sluts tend to agree with dicks." He walked past Kiba, not bothering to get dressed first. Stomped down the stairs until he reached the front door, pausing to slide his pants up. "No Fun!" He yelled towards the steps and his hands fiddled with his shirt buttons. "Whose fault is that, huh?" He slammed the door as he left.

Naruto sighed sadly, looking at the long road a head of him and wished he had his own car. He didn't really want to call anyone and let them see how pathetic he was.

* * *

There was no question about it. This was the smallest dinner they had had since Naruto moved in. No Kiba, no sisters, none of Sasuke's friends, not even Sai. Just the four residents living there. Naruto cooked for everyone, making a simple noodle dish that he just pushed around on the plate for the next hour and threw away. Sasuke watched, barely able to stomach his food from the bitter air surrounding Naruto. But Sasuke wasn't wasteful and forced himself to eat a little over half his plate.

Minato tried to make small talk, weather, movies, and friends, to break the awkward silence. He asked Naruto a hefty bagful of questions but Naruto just made more noises then answers. As soon as Kakashi finished his dish Naruto started to clean the table, not caring that food still sat on Sasuke's and Minato's plates. Sasuke tried to help but Naruto refused his offer so he just sat and watched as Naruto moved through the chores like clockwork. Sasuke could feel his brows knotting.

Naruto looked so defeated. He knew this had to be Kiba's fault. He knew they were arguing lately.

As much as Sasuke loved not having Kiba around, Naruto's sad eyes broke his heart. Kiba shouldn't have been allowed to make Naruto look like that. Like he was going to break. No one should be allowed that privilege. Even if Naruto refused him, Sasuke wanted to be there for Naruto, be his brother, and as a big brother he wanted Naruto to be with someone better. Needed Naruto to be with someone better. He deserved so much better. Sasuke should have been granted a punch to Kiba's face.

Naruto eyes might have been dry, but the tears were there. Naruto should have never shed tears over anyone. Never again.

"I'm going to bed early." Naruto announced and he toweled his wet hands off. He dragged his feet out of the kitchen and down the hall, only stopping to look at something on the wall before Sasuke's room and proceeding to his own.

Sasuke stayed a little longer before deciding he couldn't stay here and texted Sai while he grabbed his coat.

* * *

Sai took Sasuke to a strange Mexican restaurant. They didn't order any food, just sat there as Sai drank a coffee. Sasuke didn't ask though, he just enjoyed getting out of the apartment.

"I saw Kiba earlier." Sai had stated when they were first seated but he hadn't continued until now. Sasuke didn't care about Kiba anyways. He didn't know why Sai would bother to be civil with Kiba, but he couldn't bring himself to bitch.

"He was with my classmate, the sculptor I talked about before. They seem to get along well."

"Hn."

"I'm waiting for him to show up now. I'm borrowing a book from him."

Sasuke just grunted and Sai smiled. Conversations ended their and Sai ordered a salad while they waited. Sasuke knew who they were waiting on and given the impression he had left on Sasuke before, Sasuke was sure they would waiting a while. Deidara was never one to be on time or set a time. He care and left as he pleased which Sasuke didn't care much for. That and the fact the guy was borderline nuts. He once sewed string through his arms and purposely set his arm on fire. Artist pain, he had claimed, saying no one bought your things unless you crazy or dead. With that, who inks pictures of mouths into their hands? Well of course the friend of an ape who tattooed his face. Like they had no idea what tasteful was. Naruto knew. He kept his tattoo hidden under his clothes. Sasuke hadn't even seen it yet but he knew it was elegant and not something stupid to flaunt at everyone.

Naruto, though a little rough around the edges, knew what proper was. Kakashi had let his secret slip. He knew Naruto was in school. Though no one told Minato yet, since Naruto wanted to keep it hidden. Did it matter though? Naruto was sure mature that he took care of everything on his own. He worked, did school, cooked meals, all on his own. Sasuke never even thought to ask. What was Naruto working for, he never had much money so it must have gone somewhere. And Naruto had a phone of his own, not on Minato's plan, so was it with Tsunade, or did Naruto pay for himself? How much was Naruto paying for on his own? The food they ate, Sasuke never remembered Minato or Kakashi picking up sure ingredients before.

Sasuke just always assumed it was on his surfing equipment. He had no idea how much it coast but Sasuke was sure Naruto needed wax and replacement parts every now and then.

When was the last time Naruto went surfing anyways? It felt like a while. A few weeks for sure. When Naruto first moved in he talked to his surfboard, took it to work to surf between breaks, kept it by the door ready to go anytime. It's not there anymore. It hasn't been.

Around the same time Kiba stopped spending every night. Around the same time Sasuke heard the TV playing at two in the morning. Around the same time Sasuke heard what should have been sex on the other side of his wall but turned into sleep.

How long ago was that? Tsunade showed up at their door, what, two, maybe two and a half months ago. And in this time Sasuke realized how much his everyday life changed. Breakfast, every morning with a large group of people, waiting until Naruto went to work before getting to his school work, being stopped at three when Ino burst her way in and Naruto got off, spend time with a large group of people, then eat dinner with them. Sasuke didn't like big groups of people. He didn't like crowds. It's why he stayed home. But now, he eats with sometimes ten people at his table. They didn't even have that many chairs. Sakura and Ino invite themselves into his room. Include Sai and he had three people who just walked right in without knocking. He shouldn't be okay with that. He didn't like out of state universities, dreading roommate and friends just waltzing into his private space.

He just accepted Naruto's friends as a way of life. He gave up on Naruto's smoking habit. He was keeping secrets from Minato. He was questioning his own sexuality.

He was changing so much in only the matter of months. Sasuke couldn't understand why.

By the time Deidara arrived said had finished his salad and was just sipping at another mug. Sai took the book without a word and started to leave. Sasuke just followed after.

* * *

This, this was one of the worst moments of his life yet. There were many times he could think of that where horrible, terrifying, heart wrenching, but this right here, it was so close to taking that cake for his number one tragic event.

Why did he let Sai put this in?

The television blurred with the cheap recording of a small bedroom. Part of the screen was black, blocked by a potted plant the camera was behind.

The sound was unbearable. Those loud, pleasurable moans. They should never come out a mouth so young.

Sasuke wanted it to stop. He truly did, but he couldn't move. This was wrong. This was illegal. Sasuke felt sick

Even with the poor light, even without the large tattoo he knew existed, even without being able to see that face shoved deep into pillow, Sasuke knew who it was.

Just how old was Naruto here? Fifteen? As far as Sasuke could tell, Naruto didn't even know there was a camera.

The TV turned to black as Sai quickly shut off the power. His eyes were wide and he breathing fast. He didn't know what to do either.

What was that disk doing in the book Sai just borrowed?

Why did Sasuke have to witness?

* * *

_**Cali Sunshine**_


End file.
